Aube du Chaos
by T-twix
Summary: La Paix. L'Idéal pour l'homme. Dans un monde Shinobi plongé dans les guerres et manigances, des ninjas se soulèvent pour changer ce système bancal. Tout ça dans l'espoir qu'un jour, l'homme puisse changer, tant dans sa mentalité que dans ses rêves.
1. Un étrange personnage

La Paix. Un idéal dans l'histoire de l'Homme. L'idéal d'un monde dans lequel l'Homme joindrait ses forces pour aller de l'avant. Pour construire un avenir où l'espèce humaine ne serait pas prisonnière de sa propre bestialité, de son envie de sang. Pour l'humain lambda, cela représente beaucoup de choses différentes : utopies, rêves, illusions et bien d'autres choses.

Dans le monde Shinobi, plongé dans des guerres d'intérêts et de pouvoir, certains voient un espoir se présenter au loin. L'espoir de voir le système changer pour devenir quelque chose de meilleur. L'espoir de voir une évolution donnant vers une véritable avancée des mentalités, des envies, de l'humanité.

Voici l'histoire de ceux qui veulent la paix, et qui sont prêts à tout pour l'obtenir…

…

 **ARC I – FONDATION**

La lune pointait le bout de son nez. La nuit était en train de tomber, et pourtant, le village de Kumo semblait s'affairer avec une sorte d'habitude maniaque. Le village de Kumo était un village caché, qui opérait pour le compte du Daimyô du pays de la Foudre. Les pays de la Foudre, du Feu, de l'Eau, de la Terre et du Vent formaient les cinq grands pays ninjas du continent Shinobi. Il y avait également d'autres pays, beaucoup plus petits et qui ne disposaient pas forcément d'un village caché. Dans chaque village caché se trouvait les ninjas obéissant au Daimyô, par le biais de leur général en chef, le Kage. Les tâches qui étaient incombées aux ninjas étaient bien entendu l'assassinat, la traque, le kidnapping, et d'autres missions plus ou moins nobles et morales. Mais il y avait aussi des tâches comme aider à la récolte dans une ferme, nettoyer les conduits des égouts, etc.

C'est dans le village des nuages qu'un jeune homme émergea de son sommeil. Se réveiller dans un tel village, caché dans les montagnes les plus hautes du pays de la Foudre aurait pu donner quelque chose d'intrigant et passionnant, avec une mer de nuages s'étendant à perte de vue, une vue splendide sur le soleil ou la lune. Néanmoins, quand on se réveille dans une salle sombre, et que l'on est attaché par d'imposantes menottes rouillées, on a une légère tendance à se demander ce qu'on fait dans cet endroit.

\- Il se réveille enfin, râla un homme.

La personne attachée bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond d'environ vingt-cinq ans, dépassant légèrement le mètre quatre-vingt, aux yeux bleus. Sa tenue était en lambeaux, et seul un pantalon noir subsistait. Le jeune homme observa le décor autour de lui. Marteaux ensanglantés, sabre rouillés, seringues, ainsi qu'une énorme scie circulaire se trouvaient entre autres dans la pièce.

\- Whao, déclara-t-il, faussement impressionné. Les gars, je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais ça vous tuerai de faire plus original en chambre de torture ? demanda le blond, lassé.

\- Il m'énerve déjà, se lamenta un des deux gardes. Va chercher Raikage-sama, je veux en finir rapidement… ma femme m'attend à la maison.

Le blond sifflota un air joyeux, comme s'il était habitué à visiter les chambres de torture des villages ninjas. L'air joyeux agaça rapidement le seul garde restant, qui menaça le blond de lui couper la langue rapidement.

Le garde arriva à se contenir pendant une dizaine de minutes, après laquelle un homme entra avec le garde. Le prisonnier fixa l'homme avec des yeux gros comme des balles de golf. Des cheveux blonds en tresses vers l'arrière, une moustache et un bouc de la même couleur. Un visage dur, mais surtout, cette sensation de puissance… L'homme était un géant, une véritable armoire à glace, et peu de personne arrivaient à lui tenir tête. Après tout, il était le Yondaime Raikage, Aa, le fils du Sandaime Raikage.

\- Salut Aa, la forme ? demanda le blond avec un sourire. Désolé, mais comme tu le vois, c'est petit chez moi, sourit le jeune homme. En plus j'ai plus de jus de kaki, tu pourrais m'en ramener ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda le chef des ninjas de Kumo.

\- Tu m'as oublié ? hallucina le jeune. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, se lamenta le blond en feignant de pleurer.

Une veine apparut sur le front du Raikage. Il n'aimait pas du tout que l'on se moque de lui. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, le blond le coupa.

\- Je veux dire, on s'est tellement mis sur la gueule, toi, moi, Bee, Tetsuya… sourit nostalgiquement le jeune prisonnier. Que de souvenirs…

Le regard du Raikage changea. De l'agacement il était passé par l'interrogation, pour finir par l'énervement le plus absolu. _Comment connait-il Tetsuya ?! Ca fait des années que…_ pensa le chef de Kumo, avant de mettre ses interrogations de côté.

\- On ne s'est jamais battu. Mais puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir me répondre pour l'instant, je vais te laisser avec les Anbu.

Deux hommes vêtus d'une tenue noire sans signe de Kumo entrèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux des masques blancs, ne permettant pas de les différencier. Le blond grogna, alors que les deux gardes et Aa quittèrent la pièce. Quand Aa referma la porte, le blond aux yeux bleus l'interpela. Aa attendit quelques secondes pour savoir si son prisonnier avait finalement envie de tout avouer.

\- Oublie pas le jus de kaki !

La porte fut claquée violemment. Le blond sourit, fier de sa victoire. Il ne semblait pas être inquiet de la force du Raikage, et encore moins de celle de ses deux gardes très spéciaux.

…

Mais les heures passèrent dans le silence le plus total. Aucune nourriture ou boisson n'avait franchi le seuil de la porte, au grand malheur du blond. Il n'aurait même pas son jus de kaki, quelle poisse… Tout d'abord, le blond s'étira pour vérifier que ses muscles étaient bien en état de fonctionnement normal. Il se sentit affaiblit, mais il était heureux de pouvoir encore bouger librement. D'un mouvement brutal, il tira sur les chaînes, les arrachant du mur sur lequel elles étaient fixées. Le bruit alerta les deux gardes, mais à peine avaient-ils regardé en direction du blond qu'un sourire carnassier apparut devant eux deux.

\- **Fûton, Hirogari Tei Hien –** **Art de manier le Vent, Désastre Aérien** ! s'exclama le blond.

Une puissante explosion souffla la pièce, ainsi que l'ensemble de la grande prison de Kumo. Les prisonniers se libérèrent en masse, créant une panique sans pareille. Désormais, le blond savait un peu mieux se diriger. Néanmoins, il devait savoir pourquoi Aa ne l'avait pas reconnu.

\- Premièrement, je me barre d'ici. Deuxièmement, je trouve une planque, puis je pars à la recherche des autres… maugréa le blond.

Deux ninjas des forces spéciales bloquèrent son chemin. Le blond était rapidement identifié comme un danger important pour la sécurité du village des nuages. Néanmoins, il était en territoire ennemi et devait trouver un chemin pour s'enfuir. _Je ne peux pas utiliser toutes mes capacités… ça me fera un challenge…_ pensa-t-il en souriant. Le premier Anbu, grand et musclé, fonça sur le blond, qui esquiva un puissant crochet du droit, avant de tendre sa main en avant. Un puissant courant d'air propulsa l'homme à une trentaine de mètres. _Mon_ _ **Fûton, Reppushô –**_ _ **Paume de la Bourrasque**_ _ **–**_ _n'est pas aussi fort qu'avant. J'ai vraiment perdu en puissance,_ se plaignit mentalement le blond. Le second Anbu se lança sur lui, mais il fut interrompu en pleine course, une chaîne l'étranglant. Le blond disparut comme un mirage s'évaporant dans l'air. _Il est rapide !_ pensa l'Anbu, alors que le jeune prisonnier l'envoya valser au sol, la tête la première. Le crâne du ninja des forces spéciales se fissura à l'impact. Le blond observa son environnement. Son attaque Fûton avait dévasté la prison, et désormais de nombreux prisonniers tentaient de se faire la malle. Une onde de choc sans pareille attira l'attention du jeune prisonnier. Le Raikage était revenu, une armure de foudre l'entourant. _Cette fois-ci, on passe à la vitesse supérieure…_ pensa le jeune homme.

\- Toi, maugréa le Raikage, reconnaissant son récent prisonnier. Tu es responsable d'un beau merdier ! s'exclama le Raikage.

Le chef du village des nuages fonça en direction du blond. La vitesse produite par l'armure de foudre empêcha le jeune homme d'esquiver totalement l'attaque. _Il est encore plus rapide que ce que je croyais !_ s'étonna le jeune homme. Il enchaîna les mudras, avant que deux copies de lui-même n'apparaissent autour de lui.

\- En avant ! s'exclama le prisonnier. **Fûton, Hirogari Tei Hien !** s'exclama un clone.

Le souffle d'air balaya les ninjas et prisonniers, hormis le Raikage. Ce dernier n'était pas un leader incontesté pour rien, et le blond était au courant. _Je vais fuir, ce sera plus simple,_ sourit-il. Il s'éloignât dans des directions différentes de celle des clones, avant de sourire. _On se reverra plus tard, mon cher Raikage,_ sourit malicieusement le jeune homme. Cependant, l'ombre de la foudre le rattrapa rapidement et lui donna un puissant coup de poing, ce qui le fit exploser en fumée. _Il s'est camouflé ailleurs ? Rapide et intelligent…_ pensa Aa avant d'ordonner à ses hommes d'arrêter les prisonniers qui s'échappaient.

…

Désormais dans une ruelle du village caché des nuages, le blond retira ses chaînes qui tombèrent lourdement au sol. S'étirant rapidement, il devait trouver une issue, mais il ne connaissait pas ce village. Avant toute chose, il décida de sonder son corps pour savoir ce qu'il avait perdu en termes de capacités. Après quelques secondes, il constata ses capacités dans un ensemble assez bien résumé. _J'ai bien perdu le tiers de mes capacités physiques, un tiers de mon chakra… Je ne peux même pas utiliser le_ **Mugenjigen** _pour me restaurer… dans quel merdier je suis arrivé…_ pensa le blond avant de décider de se renseigner.

Il disparut en un saut dans la ville des nuages.

…

 _« Déchet ! »_

 _« Raikage-sama devrait profiter de ton don héréditaire en te tuant pour Kumo ! »_

 _« Personne ne veut de toi ! »_

Une jeune femme se réveilla dans un sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar, ou plutôt tous ces souvenirs… Ses cheveux bleutés en pagaille, elle décida de se lever. Elle était rentrée de mission le matin même, et la fatigue l'avait faite dormir jusqu'au soir même. Ses yeux blancs s'ouvrirent pour constater que son minuscule appartement ne changerait jamais. Son petit studio était tout ce qu'elle pouvait s'offrir. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens pour plus, mais tout le monde la méprisait dans le village. Cela allait des hauts-gradés aux civils. Personne ne la respectait, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait le choix d'être dans ce village… Elle détestait Kumo plus que tout ce qu'elle connaissait du reste du monde.

La jeune femme, d'environ quinze ans, se leva et entrepris de se préparer pour un jour comme un autre, rempli de solitude et de mépris. Hinata Hyûga détestait sa vie, mais une drôle d'impression la prit lorsqu'elle constata que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Attrapant un kunai sous son oreiller, elle s'adressa à la personne assise dans son canapé.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! s'exclama la Hyûga, désormais parfaitement réveillée.

La personne était en train de manger un bol de céréales, et avait un jus de fruit dans son verre. Tournant la tête vers la locataire des lieux, le jeune homme blond la regarda d'un œil blasé.

\- Hinata… je me disais bien que je connaissais ce chakra… déclara le jeune homme.

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ? demanda la Hyûga.

\- J'ai lu ton nom sur un document administratif, répondit le blond.

La détentrice de l'œil blanc des Hyûga fixa l'homme avec un regard étonné, alors que ce dernier reprit une bouchée de céréales. Le blond parut étonné quand Hinata lui demanda à nouveau qui il était.

\- Tatsumi… Namikaze Tatsumi, se présenta l'homme.

Le dénommé Tatsumi fixa la bleutée en l'analysant. Fine, physique élancé et musclée, tour de poitrine plus que respectable pour une adolescente, Tatsumi se doutait déjà que la belle Hyûga était une kunoichi. Mais le problème était sa présence au sein de Kumo. _Pourquoi Hinata est là ?!_ se demanda Tatsumi.

\- Que fais-tu à Kumo ? demanda le Namikaze.

\- Je suis une kunoichi de Kumo, non pas parce que je l'ai voulu, mais parce que j'ai été kidnappée dans mon enfance. Ma famille n'a jamais essayé de me sauver une fois que j'étais ici, déclara la kunoichi.

Tatsumi se mit à rire, et Hinata le prit pour elle, et fronça les sourcils, désormais énervée de bon réveil par cet homme. Après quelques secondes, le blond s'arrêta de rire, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je ne me moquais pas de toi, Hinata, sourit Tatsumi.

\- Pourquoi riais-tu alors ? demanda la Hyûga.

\- De moi-même. J'ai fait une erreur de calcul dans une technique, et de ce fait, je me suis retrouvé dans ce monde, sourit Tatsumi, amer.

Un ange passa. Hinata fixa l'homme, complètement choquée de l'annonce et n'y croyant qu'à moitié. Tatsumi, de son côté, se passa une main dans les cheveux, pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. _Et dire que je l'avais retrouvé… comment a-t-il modifié mon marquage, ce n'est pourtant pas à la portée du premier venu…_ pensa le blond avant de reporter son attention sur Hinata.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Essayer de m'arrêter ou avertir les autorités ? demanda Tatsumi. Tu sais très bien qu'avec le même nom que le Yondaime Hokage, je ne suis pas un ami de Kumo.

\- Aucun des deux, avoua Hinata. Je suis haïe ici, de par le simple fait que je suis une immigrée forcée de Konoha. Le fait d'avoir ce simple appartement miteux reflète tout ce que je déteste, c'est-à-dire toute ma vie.

\- Si je te donne l'occasion de prendre les choses en main, le feras-tu ? demanda Tatsumi, sérieux comme jamais.

Hinata fixa Tatsumi, surprise. Il semblait lui proposer quelque chose, mais elle demanda plus de détails sur ce que ce quasi-inconnu lui proposait. Tatsumi la fixa avant de sourire en prenant la parole.

\- Ce que je te propose est simple. Je te propose filer d'ici pour choisir ton avenir. Si tu veux, tu pourras traîner avec moi, je compte passer à un moment ou un autre à Konoha, mais pas pour le moment.

\- Et si je ne veux pas quitter Kumo ? demanda Hinata.

\- A d'autres. De ce que tu m'as dit juste avant, tu détestes ce pays au plus haut point. Je doute que tu veuilles rester ici une minute de plus.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Hinata décida d'accepter la demande de Tatsumi, et leur pacte fut scellé avec une poignée de main. Le blond demanda à la bleutée s'il pouvait emprunter sa douche avant de partir. Il aurait également besoin de vêtements, dans la mesure du possible. Hinata lui déclara qu'elle n'avait rien qui ferait sa taille, donc elle quitta l'appartement après s'être passée un coup de brosse sur ses longs cheveux.

Passant sous le jet d'eau chaude, Tatsumi sentit ses muscles se détendre. Il mettrait du temps à se régénérer, et il ne préférait pas utiliser certaines techniques pour les avoir en cas d'extrême urgence. Il repensait alors à sa théorie d'avoir changé de monde. Cette théorie semblait se tenir, vu que le Raikage et Hinata ne l'avaient pas reconnu. De plus, il ne sentait aucun marquage qu'il soit… _Pour l'instant, il s'agit de ma théorie la plus fiable, une fois que j'aurai revu Konoha, je pourrais la valider ou la réfuter…_ pensa le blond en se lavant.

Sortant de la douche, il put voir que Hinata n'était pas encore revenue. Décidant de l'attendre gentiment, il ne put que se lever quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Des rires gras se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Quand Tatsumi l'ouvrit, il put voir six hommes se tenir devant lui. Leurs sourires éméchés disparurent quand ils constatèrent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la personne qu'ils s'attendaient à voir.

\- Qui es-tu, connard ? Où est la connasse Hyûga ?! cria un homme.

Un coup de pied s'enfonça dans son ventre, et toucha très précisément le foie de l'homme, qui s'écroula avant de vomir. Les autres allaient parler, quand ils furent tous cloués au sol par une sorte de puissance similaire à une gravité. Le regard sérieux qu'avait Tatsumi n'indiquait rien de bon.

\- Soyons copains, bande de déchets… commença-t-il. Vous allez répondre gentiment à ma question : qu'alliez-vous faire à Hinata ? demanda le Namikaze.

\- Quelle question ! s'exclama celui qui semblait diriger la troupe. On allait la ravager, comme nous le faisons depuis des années ! dit-il avant de voir le sol s'approcher violemment.

Son crâne heurta puissamment le sol, le faisant s'évanouir. Tatsumi fixa les hommes devant lui. Ainsi donc, il comprenait à quel point Hinata souffrait d'être dans ce village. Il semblait réfléchir, et il se doutait que réussir à faire s'échapper le Byakugan hors de Kumo ne serait pas une mince affaire… A moins qu'il n'arrive à faire diversion le temps qu'ils s'échappent. _Le Raikage va mettre ses hommes sur le coup. Il sait que je vais vouloir aller en dehors de Kumo,_ pensa Tatsumi. Il décida alors de mettre les barbares devant lui inconscients. Avec l'argent qu'ils avaient sur eux, il aurait peut-être de quoi manger une fois en dehors de Kumo. Vidant les poches des hommes, il fit le compte.

\- Whao, je vais aller loin avec… trois cent douze ryo… impressionnant, se moqua le blond.

…

Quand Hinata rentra dans son appartement, avec quelques sacs, elle constata la présence toujours aussi surprenante de Tatsumi, désormais nu comme un vers, cherchant quelque chose dans un placard, une serviette à ses pieds. La bleutée, d'abord gênée, puis légèrement amusée, observa l'homme et remarqua qu'il avait le corps d'un Apollon. Musclé mais pas trop, assez grand pour être impressionnant, et ses cheveux d'or lui donnait une nature presque mystique.

\- C'est bon ? demanda Tatsumi, toujours la tête dans un placard.

\- Oui, j'ai pris quelques t-shirt et pantalons, de plusieurs tailles différentes, je ne savais pas quoi te prendre, expliqua la Hyûga.

\- Parfait.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Hinata.

Soudainement, Tatsumi sortit sa tête du dit placard et la tourna vers la Hyûga, et celle-ci put voir son regard perturbé. Que cherchait-il donc dans ses placards ? Le blond répondit à la question silencieuse de la Hyûga.

\- Je cherche du jus de kaki, pardi ! s'exclama Tatsumi. A croire qu'à Kumo, vous n'aimez pas les bonnes choses, râla le blond.

Hinata rit à cause de l'enfantillage du blond. Mais alors qu'elle était en train de rire, elle se souvint d'une chose qu'elle voulait demander à Tatsumi.

\- Où irons-nous en premier lieu ? demanda Hinata.

\- Nous allons gambader un peu dans la nature, j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'informations, de par mon arrivée récente ici, et pour confirmer que je suis bien d'un autre monde. Je dois retrouver plusieurs personnes avant de prendre une décision, expliqua le Namikaze.

\- Habille-toi et on file, j'ai pas de jus de kaki, soupira Hinata.

Tatsumi râla avant de s'habiller face à la bleutée. Désormais vêtu d'un pantalon grisâtre et d'un t-shirt blanc, le blond semblait être beaucoup plus civil. Enfilant des sandales de ninja, il s'estima prêt au départ.

…

Plus tard, à l'entrée du village de Kumo, Tatsumi et Hinata se firent bloqués par des soldats de Kumo. Les hommes demandèrent à Hinata si elle avait une autorisation signée du Raikage. Elle décida de répondre honnêtement.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Alors retourne dans le village, déchet ! s'exclama

Il tenta de frapper Hinata, mais cette dernière répliqua avec un coup de pied placé directement dans les parties intimes du ninja de Kumo. Plié en deux, à même le sol, il donna l'alerte, et ses équipiers accoururent. Tatsumi décida de prendre l'initiative et remarqua le ninjatô sur le dos de l'homme.

\- Je t'emprunte ça ! s'exclama le Namikaze.

Défouraillant l'arme, il se dirigea rapidement vers les sept autres ninjas. Il coupa la tête du premier, et les autres décidèrent de l'entourer, avant de l'attaquer tous ensemble. Faisant circuler du chakra dans la lame, Tatsumi se rendit compte que la manipulation de son chakra n'était plus aussi parfaite qu'avant, mais il décida de tenter cette attaque, qui marcherait presqu'à coup sûr.

\- **Kenjutsu, Ha Arashi –** **Lame des tempêtes** ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Il donna un coup de sabre circulaire, qui créa un véritable tourbillon emportant les ennemis en l'air. Immédiatement, les deux ninjas s'enfuirent. Ils devaient saisir cette opportunité en or pour créer la plus grande distance entre eux et les ninjas de Kumo. Au bout de deux cents mètres, Tatsumi se tourna vers le village et enchaîna les mudras. Plusieurs images du duo furent créées, et se dispersèrent dans la nature. _On gagnera du temps ainsi,_ pensa Tatsumi. _Si jamais Aa veut vraiment me rattraper, il mettra les moyens, quitte à faire le travail lui-même ou d'envoyer Bee à ma recherche…_ pensa-t-il, perplexe.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le bureau du Raikage se tenait une crise d'urgence. L'évasion de ce jeune prisonnier blond eut été un désastre, avec plusieurs membres de l'Anbu décédés, quelques ninjas à l'hôpital, mais le plus grave était les dégâts matériels. L'entrée du village avait été endommagée assez sévèrement.

\- Darui ! s'exclama le Raikage.

Un homme était devant le Raikage. Des cheveux blonds ébouriffés cachant son œil gauche, un grand sabre dans son dos, et vêtu d'une tenue de ninja de Kumo. Darui était le bras droit du Raikage, et sa force était reconnue dans le monde ninja.

\- Tu vas poursuivre la Hyûga et ce gars blond. Je me moque de la Hyûga, tu peux la tuer, mais ce blond, tu me le ramènes vivant ! s'exclama Aa.

\- Et si ce n'est pas possible ? demanda Darui d'une voix un peu lasse.

\- Tue-le.

C'est ainsi que Darui quitta le bureau du Raikage, à la recherche de Tatsumi Namikaze et Hinata Hyûga.

…

 **Et voilà ! J'ai enfin passé le cap pour publier cette fiction ici. Elle est déjà relativement avancée (chapitre 20 en cours d'écriture), et j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira !**

 **Comme certains ont déjà pu le voir sur une autre de mes fictions, je publie beaucoup ces jours-ci car j'ai enfin réussi à me débloquer du temps libre pour m'occuper de tout ça :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre ^^**


	2. Nukenin et Rônin

Précédemment : Tatsumi Namikaze, jeune nukenin de vingt-cinq ans, est arrivé étrangement à Kumo, le village caché des nuages. A cause du manque de vigilance de ses gardes, il a put s'enfuir, avant de tomber sur Hinata Hyûga, kidnappée à l'âge de trois ans. Il décide donc de quitter ce pays en l'emmenant avec lui pour lui offrir une liberté. Qu'a donc prévu Tatsumi ?

…

Tatsumi sifflota alors qu'il discutait avec un homme dans un bar d'une ville portuaire du pays des vagues. Son but était de se rendre à Kiri, dans le pays de l'eau, mais il avait appris qu'une guerre civile et la fermeture des frontières rendaient très difficile l'accès dans les terres du pays de l'eau. Néanmoins, si Tatsumi savait faire quelque chose, il s'agissait de s'adapter aux imprévus. Il décida donc de se renseigner sur la situation du monde entier.

Rapidement, il avait appris que Konoha et Suna, les deux villages cachés des feuilles et du sable, affiliés respectivement aux pays du Feu et du Vent, étaient en froid. Suna s'était allié avec un nouveau village, Oto, dirigé par Orochimaru, pour attaquer Konoha. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une vaste fumisterie, qui en résulta la mort de deux Kage. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, et Terui no Sabaku, Yondaime Kazekage de Suna. Orochimaru était très dangereux, mais il n'avait pas mené tout son plan à bien. Il était ressorti de cette micro-guerre blessé gravement aux bras par le Hokage, qui était également son ancien maître.

Hormis la situation de Kiri, Tatsumi avait appris que Kumo était en froid avec Konoha, et ce depuis l'enlèvement de Hinata Hyûga, douze ans auparavant. Seul le village caché d'Iwa, dans le pays de la Terre, essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Quel beau merdier… soupira le blond.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, soupira à son tour l'homme qui l'avait informé.

\- J'ai une question concernant une personne que je veux trouver. Minamoto Itara.

L'homme parut légèrement perturbé, et intima Tatsumi à le suivre pour aller dans un endroit plus discret. Une fois à l'abri des regards, l'informateur de Tatsumi prit la parole.

\- L'homme dont tu parles est un samouraï sans honneur. Il a assassiné son propre maître, et désormais, il erre dans notre pays en tuant ceux qui l'importunent.

\- Je vois. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas envie de passer un mois à le chercher dans tout le pays…

\- Tu peux peut-être le trouver si tu fais la tournée de quelques bars de cette ville. Il aime prendre son temps en bonne compagnie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ou alors tu vas tomber sur une de ses tueries…

Tatsumi remercia l'homme et décida de rejoindre Hinata qui avait décidé de dormir un peu plus longtemps. Rentrant dans la chambre d'hôtel, il aperçut que la Hyûga était en train de manger son petit-déjeuner… à trois heures de l'après-midi.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? demanda Hinata.

\- Ouaip, acquiesça Tatsumi. Nous allons devoir chercher un peu plus, mais nous aurons bientôt un compagnon pour nous aider, sourit le Namikaze. En attendant d'avoir la piste concrète, que dirais-tu d'un entraînement ? proposa le blond avec un sourire.

…

Une heure plus tard, les deux ninjas se trouvaient sur un terrain abandonné. Tatsumi voulait voir de quoi Hinata était capable pour pouvoir l'aiguiller sur un domaine de combat. Il savait que les Hyûga avaient un avantage avec le Byakugan et leur style de Taijutsu associé, le Jyûken. Néanmoins, ce style était beaucoup trop connu d'après Tatsumi. Certes, il était puissant, mais tout le monde associe au Byakugan le Jyûken.

Hinata s'élança vers Tatsumi, et une aura bleutée l'entoura. Le chakra de la Hyûga était bien maîtrisé, ce qui lui donna un boost de vitesse et de puissance, ce dont elle avait justement besoin. Tatsumi sauta en l'air, et enchaîna quelques mudras avant de souffler. Un grand courant d'air se dirigea vers la Hyûga. _Pas besoin de recourir aux techniques les plus puissantes contre Hinata, utiliser le_ **Fûton, Daitopa –** **Grande Percée** _est amplement suffisant,_ pensa le Namikaze. Hinata esquiva le souffle de vent de Tatsumi en se décalant sur le côté. Elle enchaîna avec une attaque Suiton dirigée directement au blond. Il sourit avant de tendre sa main sur le côté. Une onde de choc lui permit de se décaler. _Quoi ?! Comment peut-il faire cela ?!_ se demanda la Hyûga, choquée. Il n'était pas permis au premier venu de se déplacer en l'air à l'aide du Fûton. Une fois Tatsumi au sol, ce dernier fonça vers Hinata à une vitesse exceptionnelle, engageant un combat de Taijutsu avec elle. Il se rendit vite compte que la belle Hyûga était une laissée pour compte par Kumo. Elle n'utilisait pas le Jyûken, mais même ses mouvements de corps-à-corps laissaient à désirer. Les bases de son Taijutsu n'étaient tout simplement pas bonnes. Après plusieurs minutes de combat et d'observation, Tatsumi se recula, stoppant l'entraînement.

\- Arrêtons-nous là, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, décréta le blond.

\- Alors ? demanda Hinata, anxieuse.

\- Tu as un niveau Chûnin débutant, tout au plus. Ils ont négligé ton entraînement à Kumo, pour pouvoir te garder sous la main. A mon avis ils voulaient faire de toi une mère porteuse pour le Byakugan.

La pensée de la jeune Hyûga resta bloquée là-dessus. Tatsumi la ramena dans le monde réel d'un claquement de main, avant de commencer une réelle explication sur ses capacités.

\- Le Byakugan, te donnant une vision tout autour de toi, est une arme incroyable. Je ne peux pas te guider sur ce que tu veux apprendre, mais je peux te donner un coup de pouce pour te lancer. Quels sont tes points forts ? demanda le blond.

\- Je suis plutôt douée en Taijutsu, et le Ninjutsu Suiton. En dehors de ça, j'avoue ne pas être très forte… soupira Hinata.

Tatsumi soupira à son tour. L'entraînement de la Hyûga allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu. Néanmoins, elle devait progresser sans quoi elle ne serait pas à sa place avec lui. Le blond avait bien analysé le Taijutsu de la bleutée, et il était plein de failles. Pour un Chûnin débutant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de failles exploitables, mais pour quelqu'un de son niveau, les failles étaient énormes.

\- Ton Taijutsu n'est pas mauvais, mais plein de failles. Certaines postures ne vont pas avec le style que tu emploies. Je te conseillerai de t'entraîner d'arrache-pied pour corriger tes défauts. Tu manques également de vitesse… Tu t'entraîneras avec mes clones, déclara Tatsumi. Mes clones étant faits de vent ou de foudre, leur donner un coup ne suffira pas, tu devras esquiver l'onde de choc créée par leur dispersion.

Hinata acquiesça aux dires de Tatsumi, tandis que ce dernier décida de prendre la route pour retrouver Minamoto Itara. Sur le trajet, Hinata demanda alors des informations sur ce fameux Minamoto.

\- Minamoto est un guerrier fier. C'est un samouraï venant du pays du fer. D'après les informations que j'ai, il aurait tué son dernier maître à cause d'un différent d'idéologie.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu l'avoir avec nous ? demanda Hinata.

\- Contre certains ennemis, je préfère combattre le feu par le feu, répondit énigmatiquement le blond, un sourire mystérieux sur son visage. De plus, je ne connais aucun samouraï plus talentueux que lui.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une scène assez étrange. Un cercle d'habitants qui criaient au scandale. Tatsumi interpela quelqu'un de la foule.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Namikaze.

\- Quelqu'un a tué une dizaine d'habitants de notre village ! hurla une femme âgée.

Tatsumi s'avança pour observer les corps. Un véritable carnage était devant lui. Tout d'abord, plus d'une dizaine de morts, avec du sang partout. Il manquait à chaque victime un membre et tous avaient été touchés par un coup mortel, que ce soit cœur, foie ou encore certains étaient décapités. _Ça n'a pas été fait proprement… néanmoins, celui qui a fait ça est très doué, sans doute trop pour son propre bien…_ pensa Tatsumi en s'éloignant du cœur de la foule. Hinata l'intercepta.

\- Alors ? demanda la jeune adolescente au Byakugan.

\- Ce n'est pas notre homme, déclara sérieusement Tatsumi en faisant craquer ses jointures. On se remet en route, celui qui a fait ça ne doit pas être loin.

Les deux ninjas disparurent, et Tatsumi demanda à Hinata de chercher leur homme, tandis que le blond concentra sa recherche sur les chakras élevés. Ils ne devaient pas tomber sur une escouade de Kumo par hasard. Après dix minutes de course effrénée dans les bois du pays des vagues, Hinata repéra quelqu'un qui se déplaçait beaucoup trop vite pour être un civil.

Ils bloquèrent la route de l'homme en se plaçant devant lui, et Hinata put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un kimono gris, avec de simples sandales et avec deux sabres accrochés à la taille, l'un apparemment basique, avec un fourreau noir, tandis que l'autre avait un fourreau blanc. Son visage était barré par une grande cicatrice et ses yeux onyx semblaient déjà analyser les deux ninjas devant lui. Ses cheveux noirs coiffés en une queue de cheval haute lui donnaient vraiment un air de samouraï, avec sa barbe de trois jours. A ses pieds se trouvait le cadavre d'un autre samouraï, beaucoup moins propre, avec un sabre taché de sang. Il s'agissait sans doute du meurtrier qui avait tué plusieurs personnes quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant.

\- Minamoto Itara…

\- Lui-même. Et vous êtes ? demanda le samouraï.

\- Tatsumi Namikaze, et celle qui m'accompagne s'appelle Hinata Hyûga. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es un meurtrier rônin, non ? demanda le blond.

Le samouraï agrippa d'une main son sabre au fourreau noir. La tension était palpable et Hinata se sentit presqu'étouffée entre les deux adultes. Au bout d'une très longue minute, Minamoto se décida à répondre au blond.

\- C'est exact. Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire à des ninjas ? demanda-t-il. Sans vos bandeaux, je peux dire que vous n'êtes d'aucun village, et les nukenin comme vous, ils n'ont pas pour mission de chasser les rônins, non ? demanda-t-il par la suite.

\- Je te rassure, sourit Tatsumi. Je ne suis là que pour une chose, devenir ton nouvel allié, sourit le Namikaze. En te battant, je serai ton nouveau maître, et à partir de là, nous irons de l'avant…

Une veine battit chez le samouraï. Personne n'avait cette audace folle de venir le défier de cette manière. Certes, cela était assez original, mais Minamoto ne sut pour quelle raison cela l'énervait beaucoup. Défouraillant son sabre, il accepta silencieusement le défi du Namikaze. Hinata s'écarta, se sentant de trop dans ce combat.

Tatsumi demanda un kunai à Hinata, qui lui passa rapidement. A peine le blond l'eut en main qu'il diffusa du chakra de type vent dans l'arme blanche. _Ça ne vaut pas mes techniques spatio-temporelles, mais c'est pas grave, je ferais avec…_ pensa le blond en lançant l'arme. Le kunai, doté d'une vélocité exceptionnelle, traversa la distance séparant les deux hommes en un temps record, mais Minamoto esquiva d'un pas sur le côté, avant de se lancer sur Tatsumi. Le sabre partit en direction du cou du Namikaze. Soudainement, Tatsumi recula rapidement avant d'enchaîner les mudras. _Je vais devoir recourir à la foudre pour le calmer, sinon il ne va que se rapprocher pour me couper en deux…_ réfléchit Tatsumi.

\- **Raiton, Thunder Gun** ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Aussitôt, le blond tendit un doigt en direction de son ennemi, avant qu'une myriade de balles de foudre ne sorte de son doigt. Minamoto ouvrit les yeux de surprise. _Il est capable de ça ?!_ pensa-t-il, un peu abasourdi par cette technique. Il esquiva tant bien que mal les balles foudroyantes avant de se lancer vers Tatsumi. _Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois utiliser Denki pour m'en sortir. Il est trop fort pour n'être qu'un simple ninja… Je ne reconnais pas sa tête, elle ne doit pas être dans mon carnet de mises à prix,_ analysa habilement le samouraï aux yeux onyx. Arrivé à la hauteur de Tatsumi, ce dernier se résigna à changer de stratégie, mais il remarqua au dernier moment que le samouraï tenait son deuxième sabre prêt à l'usage, toujours dans son fourreau.

\- **Iaijutsu, Yoru Dageki –** **Frappe nocturne** ! s'exclama le trentenaire.

Le sabre fut défouraillé à la vitesse de l'éclair, et Tatsumi ne put que voir un sabre avec une lame écarlate foncer en direction de son abdomen. _L'Iaijutsu est créé pour finir le combat en un coup… ça veut dire que son sabre coupe beaucoup plus que le premier !_ pensa Tatsumi en tentant de reculer. Le sabre écarlate de Minamoto lui entailla sévèrement le torse, laissant une traînée de sang. Tatsumi grogna de douleur, avant de remettre de la distance face à ce terrible adversaire. Il réitéra sa technique du **Thunder Gun** , visant désormais à restreindre les mouvements de l'Itara. Le samouraï, désormais équipé de deux armes, utilisa le sabre à la lame rougeâtre pour couper les balles de foudre, au grand étonnement du Namikaze et de Hinata. _Il peut même faire ça ?! Décidément, il est extraordinaire !_ sourit de toutes ses dents Tatsumi. Le blond décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- **Fûton, Kamikaze –** **Vent Divin** ! s'exclama le blond.

Il accumula rapidement une quantité assez impressionnante de chakra dans sa main, avant de l'expulser alors que Minamoto s'était rapproché de plusieurs mètres. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil quand il comprit que le Namikaze utilisait des attaques de zones. Il décida d'essayer d'encaisser l'attaque, quand il comprit que Tatsumi allait réitérer sa frappe. _La quantité de chakra dont il dispose est impressionnante… Je dois abréger ce combat !_ pensa le rônin. Il fonça vers le Namikaze en laissant tomber son sabre basique. _Tu vas voir que ce sabre va couper ta volonté !_ pensa le samouraï. Tatsumi concentra du chakra dans sa paume de main. Les muscles de son bras se préparèrent, tandis que l'impact approcha.

\- **Fûton, Arashishô –** **Paume de l'Ouragan** ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

\- **Kenjutsu, Kura Hôchô –** **Fendoir Obscur** ! cria Minamoto.

La paume de main de Tatsumi s'élança vers le samouraï, en direction de son ventre. Néanmoins, le sabre écarlate du rônin se planta dans son bras, le déviant en direction de ses poumons. La technique de vent du Namikaze se déchaîna, et un puissant courant d'air percuta violemment les poumons du rônin qui tomba en arrière, le souffle coupé net par l'attaque. Tatsumi se retint pour ne pas hurler de douleur, se contentant de grogner. Il retira habilement le sabre avant de regarder le samouraï tenter de se relever.

\- Tu es déjà en train de te relever ? demanda le Namikaze, incrédule. Le **Arashishô** aurait pu t'être fatal, tu as eu énormément de chance, ou alors ta résistance est tout bonnement encore plus incroyable que ce que je pensais…

\- Co... commença le samouraï. Continuons, déclara-t-il, le souffle encore saccadé.

Tatsumi crût halluciner. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné, mais le plus étonnant, c'était que les yeux onyx de Minamoto semblaient être un véritable brasier.

\- Tu es fort, Minamoto. Néanmoins, sans arme, ni souffle, je pourrai te tuer aisément. Mais ce n'est pas mon but, déclara le blond en s'asseyant en tailleur.

\- Quoi ? demanda Minamoto. Je… je ne veux pas de la pitié d'un nukenin ! s'époumona-t-il.

\- J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes. Il me semble que tu ne tues que des brigands, ou des escrocs. Ton sens de la justice est très fort, tout comme la loyauté que tu es sensé avoir envers tes seigneurs.

\- Tu ne connais rien de mon existence, répondit l'Itara, acerbe.

\- Justement, répondit au tac-au-tac le jeune homme. Je veux te comprendre. De ce que je sais, les samouraïs sont à l'inverse des Shinobi. Nous travaillons pour l'argent, sans honneur – bien que certains croient le contraire – tandis que vous, les samouraïs, travaillez pour le compte d'un homme en qui vous placez votre idéologie, vos croyances et votre arme.

Minamoto fut étonné de voir que Tatsumi semblait vouloir échanger des propos d'idéologie avec lui, et il s'installa à son tour, s'étonnant lui-même. Quelques mètres séparaient les deux hommes qui s'étaient livrés un combat incroyable quelques minutes auparavant. Hinata accourut pour appliquer les premiers soins au bras blessé de Tatsumi ainsi qu'à la grande coupure qu'il avait sur le torse. Pendant que la Hyûga le soignait, il ne quittait pas le samouraï du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça m'amènerai d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'honneur, comme tu l'as dit ? demanda le samouraï, incertain.

\- Je considère que mes idéologies et mes croyances n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Le simple fait que je sois né à Konoha ne doit pas me forcer à mettre ma force et mon idéologie à leur service. Voilà pourquoi je suis nukenin.

Minamoto trouvait que cet homme devenait intéressant. Il était différent de ceux qui l'avaient déjà défié. Certes, il était très fort, mais sa volonté semblait inflexible. Il n'obéissait pas au premier venu, et cela imposait le respect.

\- J'ai eu deux maîtres dans ma vie. Deux nobles. Le premier m'avait sauvé la vie quand j'étais jeune enfant, commença le trentenaire. J'ai juré fidélité à cet homme. Il était sage, avenant, savait me conseiller malgré le fait que je ne sois qu'un servant pour lui. Grâce à lui, j'ai su me construire une idéologie, un mental à toute épreuve. Malgré ça…

\- Tu n'as pas pu le protéger comme tu aurais voulu, devina Tatsumi.

\- Exact. Il a été emporté par la maladie il y a quelques années. Une maladie rarissime, ne touchant qu'une personne sur dix millions. Son fils est donc devenu mon nouveau maître, mais il était aux antipodes de son père. Arrogant, vil, médisant, il n'avait rien d'un homme respectable, décrit le samouraï en serrant fortement les poings.

A ce moment-là, Hinata commença à soigner ses poumons. Sentant qu'il respirait de mieux en mieux, il continua son récit. La colère se lisait dans son regard.

\- Un jour, cet homme a décidé de s'en prendre à une civile lambda. Il a été vil, et a failli la violer dans la rue. Néanmoins… il stoppa son récit.

\- Tu as laissé la colère prendre le dessus ? demanda Hinata.

\- Exactement, acquiesça l'homme aux yeux onyx. J'ai procédé à une véritable exécution. Depuis, je suis rônin et recherché dans deux pays, celui du Fer et celui de la Terre.

Hinata finit ses soins dans le silence le plus total de la part des deux hommes. Se relevant, Tatsumi prit la parole.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vaincu en bonne et due forme, en plus de t'avoir pris par surprise. Remettons ça à plus tard, proposa le blond.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais je décide quand ça se passera, sourit machiavéliquement le samouraï.

\- D'accord, affirma le Namikaze rapidement. Donc, tu feras route avec nous ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, sinon je n'aurai aucun honneur, sourit le rônin.

Alors que Tatsumi aida le samouraï à se relever avant de lui rendre ses armes, une voix se fit entendre.

\- Rendez-vous immédiatement ! Nous sommes plus nombreux et plus forts que vous, alors on vous conseille de jeter les armes, sinon pas de quartier ! s'exclama la voix.

Tatsumi regarda dans une direction, rapidement imité par Hinata et Minamoto. _Ils sont déjà sur nos talons… Y'a pas à dire, ils sont bons à Kumo…_ pensa Tatsumi. Darui était face à eux, et il ne devait certainement pas plaisanter sur le nombre de ninjas venus avec lui. Hinata activa son œil blanc pour analyser les ennemis.

\- Ils sont cinq, en comptant Darui, compta Hinata.

\- Que des forces spéciales… ils ne plaisantent pas, déclara Tatsumi, las de l'affrontement à venir.

\- Qui prend qui ? demanda le samouraï.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, déclara Tatsumi en fixant Darui. Occupez-vous des autres, ordonna le blond.

Tatsumi s'avança de quelques pas, tandis que les Anbu accompagnant Darui contournèrent leur chef et le Namikaze pour s'occuper de Hinata et Minamoto. Les deux chefs présumés se fixèrent quelques secondes, avant de s'élancer l'un vers l'autre !


	3. Escapade

Précédemment : Tatsumi Namikaze, récemment arrivé dans le monde de Naruto, fuit le pays de la Foudre accompagné par Hinata Hyûga. Ils recrutent, au terme d'un combat, le samouraï connu mondialement, Minamoto Itara. Alors qu'ils discutaient, une équipe d'Anbu de Kumo, dirigée par Darui, un des bras droits du Raikage. Hinata et Minamoto s'occupent des quatre Anbu tandis que Tatsumi et Darui se lancent dans un combat à mort.

…

Minamoto bloqua un coup de ninjatô avec son sabre écarlate. La lame de l'Anbu qui l'attaquait se brisa à l'impact, tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du samouraï. _Affronter un samouraï comme moi au Kenjutsu, faut être suicidaire !_ pensa-t-il, amusé. Le rônin coupa l'homme au niveau du ventre, mais ce dernier recula rapidement en un bond. _Ils sont formés à ce genre de combats… leur talent est incroyable, alors je n'imagine pas leur chef, il doit être à_ sa _hauteur,_ soupira le samouraï en esquivant une salve de kunai avec une roulade sur le côté.

Hinata essaya de toucher un Anbu avec une attaque Suiton, mais le Kumo-nin esquiva en riant, se moquant ouvertement de la Hyûga. Comment une Chûnin pouvait-elle rivaliser avec les meilleurs ninjas de Kumo ? Hinata savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner, mais elle devait gagner du temps et faire diversion pour Minamoto et Tatsumi. Elle ne devait en aucun cas les gêner. Elle esquiva un kunai lancé dans sa direction, avant de sentir une jambe se loger dans ses côtes. Elle fut envoyée contre un arbre, et l'impact lui fit cracher du sang. _Ils sont trop forts pour moi !_ S'affola-t-elle. Deux Anbu foncèrent dans sa direction, mais ils furent écartés par le samouraï. Il regarda Hinata par-dessus son épaule.

\- Relève-toi, ordonna le samouraï.

Hinata obéit à l'homme et sentit qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Du moins assez pour lui confier sa vie. Elle sentit que l'homme avait un honneur à défendre, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. Alors que les quatre ninjas regardèrent le rônin et la Hyûga, Minamoto se mit à parler.

\- Ce qui est fascinant avec les sabres, c'est leur capacité à tout trancher. Ce qui encore plus fort avec un bon sabre, c'est sa capacité à couper ce que son manieur veut, sourit le trentenaire. **Kenjutsu, Norowa Kusaraki –** **Fauchage Maudit**! s'exclama Minamoto.

Donnant un coup de sabre dans le vide, une onde de choc phénoménale avança rapidement vers les membres des forces spéciales. Un des ninjas, apparemment très inexpérimenté, ne put esquiver la frappe, tandis que les trois autres sautèrent en l'air pour se mettre à l'abri. _Ils sont rapides, et leur jugement est parfait. Ils vont être durs à tuer,_ maugréa le samouraï. Hinata surprit alors son équipier temporaire en enchaînant les mudras.

\- **Suiton, Suiryûdan –** **Souffle du dragon aqueux** ! s'exclama la kunoichi.

Un puissant souffle d'eau fonça en direction des Anbu, qui décidèrent de prendre appui les uns aux autres pour se mettre en sécurité sans gâcher du chakra. Un des Anbu ne fit pas attention et se retrouva coupé en deux par la lame de Minamoto. Il ne restait plus que deux membres des forces spéciales, et Darui…

…

Tatsumi fit une roulade sur le côté, tandis que de la foudre fit exploser l'endroit où il se tenait une demi-seconde plus tôt. Darui était fort, et avait des techniques à la fois puissantes et rapides. Mais le Namikaze n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu. _Passons à la vitesse supérieure !_ pensa-t-il en prenant un kunai qui était au sol.

\- **Fûton, Taka –** **Faucon** ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Le kunai, chargé d'une grande quantité de chakra de type vent fendit l'air en effleura le bras de Darui, qui avait bien esquivé. Mais le Namikaze ne s'arrêta pas là. Il accumula une grande quantité de chakra dans ses mains, avant d'annoncer sa technique.

\- **Fûton, Hirogari Tei Hien –** **Art de manier le Vent, Désastre Aérien** ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le courant d'air relâcha une immense pression en explosant dans la direction de Darui. Ce dernier essaya de se cacher d'une telle technique, mais la frappe de vent arrachait tout sur son passage. Suite à la technique, Tatsumi se relâcha, tandis qu'un kunai chargé de foudre fila dans sa direction. _Il est encore vivant,_ pensa le jeune homme en se penchant sur le côté pour esquiver l'arme blanche. Darui émergea du carnage forestier de Tatsumi. Une grande épée droite dans sa main gauche, Darui, l'expert en armes blanches de Kumo passait à l'action. Les yeux des deux combattants reflétaient leurs volontés. Darui planta sa lame à même le sol, et rapidement, les deux ninjas enchaînèrent les mudras.

\- **Ranton, Laser Circus** ! s'exclama Darui.

\- **Fûton, Senren Kamikaze –** **Vent Divin Raffiné** ! cria Tatsumi.

Des rayons de foudre partirent des mains de Darui, se dirigeant rapidement vers Tatsumi. Celui-ci souffla légèrement dans la direction de Darui. Un vent incroyable se leva, arrachant des arbres sur son passage. Darui crût halluciner. Certes il savait que le Vent avait un avantage sur la Foudre, mais il ne pensait pas que ce nukenin avait une arme capable de rivaliser avec son **Laser Circus**. Le vent se calma, tandis que Darui prit en main son arme, anxieux. Il doutait. Etait-il assez fort pour vaincre dans ce combat où toutes les statistiques jouaient contre lui ?

\- Darui, commença Tatsumi. Tu es fort, très fort. Honnêtement, sans mes gênes, je ne pense pas pouvoir te battre. Je suis un Namikaze, tout comme l'était Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage.

\- Un Namikaze ? Cela voudrait-il dire… commença le Kumo-nin.

\- Je sais utiliser l' **Hiraishin –** **Envol du Dieu du Tonnerre** , si c'est ta question. Les Namikaze font partie intégrante des Cinq Arches Elémentaires. Notre maîtrise du Vent est telle que nous pouvons dépasser les limites humaines.

\- _Les cinq arches élémentaires ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, mais se pourrait-il que lui…_ pensa Darui avant de reprendre la parole. J'en conviens, tu es immensément fort. Je pense même que Raikage-sama t'a sous-estimé en m'envoyant… Merde.

Darui hésitait, et Tatsumi le voyait. Le Ranton, l'art de manier les orages, était un élément né de la fusion de la Foudre et de l'Eau. Néanmoins, le Vent était supérieur à la Foudre, et ce simple fait handicapait énormément l'homme de main du Raikage. Après une mûre réflexion, Darui rangea son arme.

\- On bat en retraite, ordonna Darui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses deux Anbu arrivèrent en portant les cadavres de leurs alliés. Les deux membres des forces spéciales étaient énervés au plus haut point, mais leur position leur interdisait la moindre faute. Ils devaient obéir à Darui. Tatsumi fixa le chef des ninjas de Kumo.

\- Tu diras à Aa que je n'ai rien contre Kumo. En principe, ma cible est tout autre et risque même de vous arranger, mais je ne me préoccupe pas de tout ça, soupira Tatsumi.

\- Je veux savoir une chose. Quel est ton nom ? demanda l'homme de confiance d'Aa.

\- Tatsumi Namikaze, répondit le blond.

Les ninjas de Kumo disparurent en soulevant des nuages de fumée à leur départ, tandis que Minamoto et Hinata accoururent vers Tatsumi, pour savoir s'il allait bien. Ce dernier semblait perplexe. _Darui est plus fort que dans mon monde. Me forcer à utiliser le_ **Senren Kamikaze** _n'est pas donné à tout le monde…_ pensa-t-il tandis que ses mains tremblaient. Hinata remarqua cela et ne tarda pas à questionner le blond.

\- Tatsumi-san, tes mains, pourquoi tremblent-elles ? demanda la Hyûga.

\- Il a peur, c'est tout, se moqua Minamoto.

\- Non. J'ai employé une technique un peu trop brutale pour mes mains, du moins dans mon état actuel. Je vais devoir me concentrer sur ma récupération… soupira le blond.

Hinata proposa de soigner le blond, mais celui-ci refusa l'offre de la belle kunoichi. Il avait déclaré ne connaître qu'une seule personne capable de l'aider à récupérer plus vite. Les deux alliés de Tatsumi voulurent connaître la dite personne, mais le blond n'en pipa le moindre mot.

\- Où irons-nous ? demanda Minamoto.

\- Je pense que nous allons nous reposer une semaine en dehors de ce pays. Retourner vers le centre du continent me semble être une bonne idée, sourit le Namikaze.

Et comme le Namikaze l'avait proposé, ils s'étaient reposés une semaine. Enfin, seulement Tatsumi et Minamoto, parce que Hinata devait travailler pour rattraper leur niveau pour ne plus être considérée comme la faiblarde du trio.

Et la jeune Hyûga n'avait pas chômé, loin de là. Tatsumi lui avait imposait un entraînement quotidien très axé sur le physique, le plus grand défaut de sa jeune disciple. Hinata devait l'avouer, le Namikaze était un tyran, la faisant s'exercer rapidement sans arrêt de plus de dix secondes. Au bout d'une semaine, la jeune Hyûga sentit déjà que son corps s'adaptait peu à peu à ses entraînements drastiques, mais elle savait que la route serait longue. Le dernier jour de repos, tandis que Hinata s'était endormie dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans l'hôtel, Tatsumi et Minamoto discutaient autour d'un verre de saké.

\- Elle progresse bien, observa le samouraï.

\- Oui. A ce rythme, elle sera prête rapidement à passer à la phase deux, mais pour cela, je dois d'abord lui trouver un autre maître. Je ne suis pas un utilisateur de Suiton, donc je ne saurais pas lui apprendre ce dont elle a besoin. Je ne peux que lui apprendre que ce qu'elle a besoin pour survivre.

\- Où partons-nous demain ? demanda ensuite l'homme aux yeux onyx.

\- Pays du Feu. Si nous devons nous engager quelque part, je ne le fais pas sans elle, sourit Tatsumi mystérieusement.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je suppose qu'il y a une raison, déclara Minamoto en buvant son verre.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Normalement, elle sera dans le pays du feu, expliqua-t-il avant de remplir à nouveau son verre. Néanmoins, je n'ai aucune garantie pour l'instant, donc tu entraîneras Hinata quand je me renseignerai.

Minamoto avait déjà analysé la situation. Quelque chose était bizarre dans le comportement de Tatsumi. Et pas qu'avec son comportement ! De nombreuses choses étaient étranges à son propos, et l'Itara voulait tout clarifier.

\- Quel est ton objectif ? demanda le samouraï.

La tension devint alors palpable dans la pièce, est l'aura de sérieux qui semblait graviter autour de Minamoto entoura également Tatsumi. Mais ce dernier était encore en train de sourire mystérieusement. Il but son verre d'une traite avant de répondre à la question du rônin.

\- Je ne souhaite que deux choses. La justice et la paix. Une fois la première mise en place, la seconde suivra sans faire trop de vagues. Ca fait de nombreuses années que je réfléchis à ce propos.

\- Comment comptes-tu établir une vraie justice ? demanda Minamoto, attentif.

\- Je ne compte détruire que ce qui doit être détruit, tuer ceux qui doivent être tués. Je vois le monde comme une fleur. Il faut l'entretenir, enlever ce qui fane. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux faire seul.

\- C'est tout de même assez fort, comme méthode, tu ne crois pas ? demanda le samouraï, incertain de la solution de Tatsumi.

\- Le problème, finalement, est assez ancré dans la nature humaine. Si la solution est très laxiste, il y aura des abus et on reviendra dans la situation actuelle. Je ne suis pas un extrémiste, mais il faut simplement une certaine dose de force pour réussir à convaincre, voilà tout.

Le samouraï observa Tatsumi boire son verre une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme était impressionnant. Sa volonté semblait inflexible, et même si la manière semblait ne pas être parfaite, il y avait une part de vérité dans ses propos. Les deux hommes finirent leur soirée, parlant de nombreuses choses, y compris l'hypothèse de Tatsumi sur sa provenance d'un autre monde.

…

 _« Tatsumi ! Aide-moi ! »_

 _« Yondaime-sama doit se retourner dans sa tombe, à l'heure actuelle… »_

 _« Elle a subi de graves lésions. Nous ne pouvons pas dire si elle va se réveiller… »_

 _« Toi, un Namikaze ?! Tu ne vaux pas un millième de Minato ! »_

…

Tatsumi se réveilla en un sursaut. Il avait fait un cauchemar, ou plutôt il s'était souvenu. Souvenu de choses qu'il aurait préféré entasser au fin fond de son esprit. Alors qu'il reprit une respiration normale, il constata les deux paires d'yeux qui le fixaient.

\- Cauchemar ? demanda Minamoto.

\- Souvenirs, répondit le blond, évasif.

Il se leva et entreprit de se préparer rapidement pour lever le camp et aller vers leur prochaine destination. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser à tout ça ? Je ne peux pas revenir pour l'instant. Il faut que je revoie tout ça…_ pensa-t-il, avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôtel. Minamoto regarda le dos de Tatsumi, et il observa immédiatement que le blond n'était pas dans son assiette. _Je pense que notre prochaine destination sera décisive…_ pensa le samouraï.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le pays du feu. Désormais en territoire sous la juridiction de Konoha, Tatsumi avait décidé de faire profil bas, même si son objectif était clair. Arrivés dans la ville de Tanzaku, une grande cité touristique du pays du feu, Tatsumi attira l'attention de ses deux amis.

\- Bienvenue à Tanzaku ! Cette ville est très touristique grâce à son immense château, mais dispose aussi d'une centaine de casinos et autres salles de jeux, présenta le Namikaze.

\- Pourquoi insistes-tu sur les salles de jeu ? demanda Hinata, perplexe.

\- Notre cible adore les jeux d'argents, plus que de nombreuses choses au monde, sourit le blond.

Minamoto haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il ne connaissait pas toute cette culture des jeux d'argent, et autant il n'en avait rien à faire, autant cela l'étonnait que Tatsumi souhaite être accompagné par un accro de jeux…

\- Donc, Minamoto tu peux vaquer à tes occupations comme tu le souhaites, je pense qu'on restera ici quelques jours, expliqua le Namikaze.

\- Bon courage alors ! rit Minamoto, tout sourire de pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut.

Le samouraï se sépara du trio. Hinata, désormais seule avec Tatsumi, observa le blond. Il semblait anxieux, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. Le blond l'ignora quand elle posa la question, et tous deux allèrent dans une taverne. A peine rentrés dans la pièce centrale que Tatsumi resta figé. Un homme se tenait au comptoir. Il était immense, avec de longs cheveux blancs, et riait d'une voix grasse. Tatsumi s'approcha pour s'installer à côté de lui, et décida d'entamer une discussion.

\- Il est rare de voir un Sannin comme vous ici, Jiraya…

\- Huh ? demanda le géant en se tournant vers Tatsumi alors que la Hyûga s'installait à côté de lui. Qui t'es, gaki ?

\- Un membre de la famille de votre élève qui a fini Yondaime, sourit le blond.

Aussitôt, Tatsumi sentit qu'il avait toute l'attention du Sannin Jiraya. L'ermite des crapauds sentit une grande puissance émaner de cet homme. Il était certain que le blond était fort, mais de là à ce qu'un Sannin légendaire le considère puissant, c'était quelque chose.

\- Hm ? Un verre aiderait peut-être à délier ta langue alors ? demanda Jiraya en riant de plus belle.

Un verre de saké arriva jusqu'à Tatsumi, qui le siffla d'une traite. En demandant un second, le ninja décida de raconter quelques trucs de sérieux au Sannin.

\- Je m'appelle Tatsumi Namikaze. Je viens d'une autre dimension, déclara le blond et Jiraya faillit s'étouffer.

\- Quoi ?! Impossible, réfuta le Sannin.

\- Une erreur dans l' **Hiraishin** , expliqua le blond. Je me suis retrouvé à Kumo. Cela fait quelques semaines que je me suis évadé. Je pense aussi que ma déviation spatio-temporelle a affecté plusieurs choses.

\- Comme ? demanda le Sannin, soudainement intrigué.

\- A l'époque où j'ai voyagé avec vous, et que je suis venu ici, j'avais treize ans. Je serais donc remonté dans le temps, tenta Tatsumi.

\- Quel a été le problème dans l' **Hiraishin** ? demanda alors Jiraya, encore perplexe.

\- Je pense que le problème était dans l'utilisation du Kanagata (empreinte). Il se peut qu'il ait été modifié par ma cible…

\- Modifier le Kanagata ? Même moi je n'y arrive pas, soupira Jiraya. Mais le simple fait que tu connaisses le Kanagata montre que tu es bel et bien un Namikaze. Que me veux-tu, si tu viens réellement d'un autre monde…

\- Je cherche la princesse de Konoha. Je sais qu'elle est ici, et toi aussi, Jiraya-sensei, répondit Tatsumi, sérieux.


	4. Souvenirs

Tatsumi et Jiraya se fixaient à l'extérieur de la taverne. Le blond ne demandait pas de simples informations à propos de Tsunade, mais il voulait la rencontrer. La légende de Konoha, avec un Ninjutsu médical capable de soigner les pires blessures, et un des meilleurs Taijutsu dans le monde. Rien qu'en prononçant le nom de la légende, Tatsumi se sentit frissonner. Quant à Jiraya, il aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas être étonné par la présence de quelqu'un qui vient d'un autre monde. Il avait néanmoins admit cela pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, le blond ne pouvait pas connaître l' **Hiraishin** , technique fétiche de Minato Namikaze, sans faire partie de sa famille ou de ses élèves. Deuxièmement, l'aura autour du blond était extrêmement pesante, et seul des ninjas de très haut niveau arrivaient à avoir une telle aura. Et troisièmement, il ne connaissait pas ce ninja à travers son réseau d'informations, et personne ne loupe un ninja pareil.

\- Si tu es vraiment à la recherche de Tsunade, sache qu'elle est bel et bien dans Tanzaku pour trois jours, expliqua Jiraya. Mais je voudrais savoir une chose. Que m'est-il arrivé dans ton monde ? demanda l'ermite des crapauds.

Le visage de Tatsumi devint grave. Jiraya comprit immédiatement qu'il était mort. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir comme les grands, sur un champ de bataille en rentrant dans la légende. Il demanda alors des informations sur sa mort. Tatsumi soupira avant de se lancer.

\- Vous êtes mort ici, sensei. A Tanzaku.

\- Comment ? demanda Jiraya, avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Tué par Orochimaru. A l'époque, j'étais déjà en voyage avec vous. Avec Satsuki, nous n'avions pas le niveau pour lutter contre le bras droit de ce serpent.

\- Tu étais donc mon apprenti. Je suis déçu de m'être fait tué par mon ancien équipier, mais on y arrivera un jour où l'autre, déclara Jiraya avec de l'amertume dans sa voix. Tu vas peut-être vouloir voir mon disciple, sourit l'ermite pour changer de sujet.

L'ermite n'en dit pas plus et emmena Hinata et Tatsumi en dehors de la ville, autour d'un lac. Un jeune garçon blond était en train d'essayer de créer une sphère de chakra. _Il tente le_ **Rasengan** _? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il s'agit de…_ pensa Tatsumi.

\- Naruto ! J'ai de la visite ! s'exclama Jiraya.

Le blond s'arrêta et regarda ses visiteurs. Il regarda attentivement Tatsumi alors que ce dernier se rapprochait, avant de s'exclamer, en le pointant du doigt.

\- Yondaime Hokage ?! cria le blond. Mais je vous croyais mort !

\- Non, rit Tatsumi. Je m'appelle Tatsumi Namikaze. Je suis un membre de la famille du Yondaime, sourit-il par la suite. Ravi de te rencontrer, Naruto, il tendit sa main au blond.

Naruto la serra, gêné de voir qu'il avait le respect d'un adulte. Ensuite Hinata se présenta et le blond fut pour le moins enchanté de voir la belle Hyûga devant lui. Mais la chose qu'il dit en premier était :

\- J'ai battu un Hyûga pendant l'examen Chûnin. Neji. Ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda Naruto à Hinata.

Hinata ouvrit ses yeux, surprise. Bien sûr, le nom de Neji lui disait quelque chose. C'était un des rares noms dont elle se souvenait de son clan. Elle s'excusa avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Naruto demanda s'il avait fait une bourde.

\- Hinata a été enlevée par Kumo à trois ans, expliqua Tatsumi. Sinon, petit Naruto. Tu n'arrives pas à faire le **Rasengan** ? se moqua Tatsumi.

\- Non, je bloque, et je n'ai que trois jours pour le finir ! s'exclama en retour le jeune adolescent.

Tatsumi décida de le laisser réfléchir dans son coin. _Il a donc lui aussi fait un pari… Espérons qu'il y arrive,_ sourit-il en s'éloignant. Avec Jiraya, ils décidèrent de continuer à parler en observant l'Uzumaki faire son entraînement.

\- Je suppose qu'il est aussi Namikaze que moi, décrit Tatsumi.

\- Exact. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je te faisais entièrement confiance, mais tout ce que je peux te dire une chose. Si jamais je te fais confiance, je compterai sur toi pour lui apprendre l'Arche du Vent.

\- L'Arche du Vent… soupira Tatsumi. A l'heure actuelle, mon corps se remet de l' **Hiraishin** inter-dimensionnel, donc je ne peux pas lui montrer, mais dès que j'en serai capable, compte sur moi, sourit le jeune homme.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de parler de quelques bricoles avant de se séparer. Le Namikaze devait retrouver Hinata pour l'aider psychologiquement. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver dans l'immensité de Tanzaku.

\- Merde… où es-tu, Hinata ? demanda Tatsumi.

…

Hinata se tenait au bord d'une rivière, crispée sur elle-même. Voilà bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le nom de son cousin. _Neji… Ce nom ressort tellement de mon passé…_ pensa la belle adolescente, nostalgique. Elle savait que même si elle retournait au sein du clan Hyûga, les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles pour elle.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda une voix.

Hinata se tourna vers la voix, étonnée. Une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, et ses yeux verts fixaient gentiment la Hyûga. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon beige, d'un haut blanc et d'une veste noire. Hinata lui sourit gentiment, ce que la jeune femme prit comme une invitation. Elle s'installa confortablement aux côtés de la bleutée.

\- Je m'appelle Akina, enchantée, sourit la blonde.

\- Hinata, ravie de te connaître, sourit la bleutée à son tour.

Akina observa avec attention Hinata. Celle-ci semblait totalement déprimée, et la blonde l'avait bel et bien remarqué en arrivant au bord de cette rivière. Elle décida alors d'aider la bleutée.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda la blonde.

\- J'ai été confrontée avec un nom de mon enfance lointaine… j'ai un peu de mal à supporter ce choc…

\- Va de l'avant. Tu as la chance d'être sans cette personne de ton passé, non ? demanda Akina. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne peux qu'aller de l'avant. Nous sommes jeunes, nous avons ce choix, sourit-elle par la suite.

Hinata se mit à sourire, au plus grand bonheur de la blonde. _Je ne suis pas forcée de revoir le clan Hyûga pour l'instant !_ Se souvint la bleutée aux yeux nacrés. Elle se leva sèchement, et s'inclina devant la blonde.

\- Merci Akina-san ! salua Hinata.

La bleutée s'en alla en courant. Elle voulait retrouver Tatsumi pour s'excuser de son comportement. La blonde savoura un courant d'air frais qui lui caressa le visage. _Si seulement je pouvais esquiver des choses comme ça…_ pensa la blonde.

\- Akina, je te cherchais partout ! s'exclama une femme.

Akina observa son interlocutrice. Des cheveux noirs coupés au carré, avec un kimono de la même couleur, et des yeux également noirs qui semblaient vouloir s'énerver contre la jeune femme.

\- Tsunade-sama te cherche partout ! s'exclama la plus âgée des deux.

\- Désolée, Shizune-nee-san, s'excusa poliment Akina. Tu peux lui dire que je n'ai plus huit ans, rit-elle.

La blonde se leva, et se dirigea vers la dénommée Shizune. Tsunade Senju était du genre à râler pour un oui ou un non, et Akina détestait l'énerver plus que tout au monde. Rien ne vaut une mère en colère… _Hinata Hyûga, nos routes se croiseront à nouveau, j'en ai l'intime conviction,_ sourit Akina Senju.

…

Le lendemain, Tatsumi avait décidé de donner un cours particulier à Hinata. Celle-ci n'avait presque jamais affronté d'ennemi voulant la tuer, à quelques exceptions près. Mais le Namikaze l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne faisait que repousser une échéance. Face au Namikaze, la Hyûga sentit son esprit la pousser à montrer sa motivation. Elle devait encore faire ses preuves.

\- Aujourd'hui, Hinata, nous allons passer à une vitesse un peu supérieure, commença Tatsumi. Je vais t'apprendre une version alternative du Jyûken des Hyûga. Le fait que tu n'aies pas appris le Jyûken va énormément aider dans le sens où tu n'as pas les mauvaises habitudes du poing souple du clan Hyûga, expliqua Tatsumi.

Le blond s'arrêta en observant l'adolescente aux yeux nacrés. Il expliqua alors la brune qu'il voulait lui apprendre une forme particulière de Taijutsu, basée sur le chakra élémentaire d'une personne.

\- Je vais t'apprendre le Nintaijutsu. Tous les ninjas de haut niveau se spécialisant au corps à corps maîtrisent au minima l'utilisation du chakra pour augmenter les capacités physiques. Le Nintaijutsu réussit un tour de force encore plus impressionnant, procurant certains attributs à la personne utilisant l'élément. Par exemple, la Foudre augmente sensiblement la vitesse, et voilà pourquoi le Raikage est aussi rapide, en plus de sa puissance phénoménale, expliqua Tatsumi.

\- Comment se passera l'entraînement ? demanda alors Hinata, impatiente de commencer son entraînement.

\- Il y a deux grandes étapes dans la maîtrise du Nintaijutsu : l'écoulement et la fortification. Pour faire simple, l'écoulement sera l'entraînement destiné à te faire distribuer du chakra dans l'ensemble de ton corps, de manière équitable. C'est l'étape la plus longue car il te faudra manipuler l'essence de ton chakra pour en maîtriser l'élément avant de le faire circuler dans ton corps.

\- Pourquoi m'entraîner particulièrement au Taijutsu et ses dérivés ? demanda Hinata, curieuse.

\- Etant donné que tu as le don héréditaire des Hyûga, ton talent au Taijutsu dépasse de loin celui de nombreux ninjas. De ce fait, au lieu de t'enseigner le Jyûken, qui demanderait à ton corps de se soustraire aux réflexes acquis depuis des années, je préfère te former au Nintaijutsu, qui sera plus rapide à apprendre que l'art du poing souple, répondit Tatsumi.

Hinata acquiesça aux dires de Tatsumi. Il allait de soi qu'ils étaient tous deux pressés à ce que la Hyûga évolue rapidement, dans l'intérêt du groupe. Hinata demanda alors si Tatsumi était capable d'utiliser le Nintaijutsu. C'est alors que ce dernier expliqua un peu son style de combat.

\- Je fais partie du clan Namikaze, et de ce fait, j'ai une prédisposition naturelle au Ninjutsu Fûton et au Jikûkan Ninjutsu. Néanmoins, je suis aussi capable d'utiliser le Nintaijutsu du Vent, dans les limites de mon corps, bien sûr.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le Hyûga, perdue.

\- Je peux utiliser un Nintaijutsu basique comme tout le monde, mais au-delà de la version basique, je suis soumis à des restrictions physiques assez éprouvantes, expliqua maladroitement le Namikaze. A vrai dire, parmi les classes de Nintaijutsu, il y a différents niveaux, commença le blond. En premier, les non-élémentaires, qui n'utilisent qu'une forme très simplifiée du véritable Nintaijutsu. Ensuite, il y a les utilisateurs normaux, qui sont à différents niveaux. Le dernier niveau, seuls cinq clans ont réussis à l'atteindre. Les Cinq Arches Elémentaires, c'est vraiment un autre monde.

\- Les Cinq Arches Elémentaires ? répéta Hinata, complètement perdue.

\- Il s'agit de cinq clans légendaires qui peuvent atteindre la forme ultime de Nintaijutsu. Les Namikaze pour le Vent, les Uchiha pour le Feu, les Hôzuki pour l'Eau, les Ryûtenbo pour la Terre, et les Kamizuke pour la Foudre. Cependant, même parmi ces clans, peu d'élus sont capables d'atteindre les formes ultimes. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à tenir la seconde forme du Vent, expliqua Tatsumi.

Hinata haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Tatsumi avait vraiment l'air monstrueux, en temps normal. Il avait tout de même réussi à semer le Raikage en personne, un des hommes les plus rapides de l'histoire ! Néanmoins, cet aveu de faiblesse de la part du blond était assez étonnant. Jusque-là, Hinata avait trouvé Tatsumi arrogant, à la limite d'être énervant par sa simple présence, mais peu à peu, l'adolescente avait appris à la connaître, et en plus de lui faire confiance, elle savait que le blond était très puissant. _Il a à peine vingt-quatre ans, et il est déjà au niveau des Kage ! Comment a-t-il réussi à parvenir à faire ça ? Qu'a-t-il vécu dans son monde ?_ se demanda la bleutée.

Soudainement, le blond donna quelques instructions et laissa un clone diriger les opérations avec Hinata. Lui avait besoin de se détendre. Revoir Jiraya avait ravivé de nombreux souvenirs sur la mort de l'ermite des crapauds dans son monde.

 _« Jiraya-sensei ! Ne nous abandonnez pas ! »_

 _« Sensei, si seulement j'avais été plus fort… »_

\- Sensei… maugréa Tatsumi. _Cette fois-ci, je serais là pour l'aider_ , pensa le blond.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, avant de s'assoupir. Rapidement, il voyagea dans ses souvenirs…

…

 _Jiraya était un des Sannin de la légende. Ses capacités en tant que combattant n'avaient pas besoin d'être démontrées, tandis que celle d'être un instructeur hors pair avait fait ses preuves avec Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. Face à lui se tenaient ses deux disciples. Tous deux âgés de douze ans, ils avaient été emmenés en voyage par l'ermite. Il les avait pris sous ses ailes pur faire d'eux les meilleurs ninjas de l'histoire._

 _Tout d'abord, il y avait cet arrogant Tatsumi Namikaze. Fils du Yondaime Hokage, il savait déjà se servir de l'_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _, dans une certaine mesure. Toujours le premier parmi ses collègues. Premier à l'académie, premier à passer Chûnin, etc… Jiraya estimait déjà grandement la valeur de Tatsumi, et il savait déjà que le jeune blond serait gradé Jounin dans les deux années à venir._

 _A côté du Namikaze se tenait une adolescente aux cheveux noirs coupés aux carrés et aux yeux charbons. Satsuki Uchiha était la digne héritière du clan Uchiha. Elle était la seule à suivre la cadence de Tatsumi avec seulement quelques mois de retard._

 _Jiraya aurait pu être content d'avoir deux élèves aussi prometteurs. Si seulement ils ne se disputaient pas à longueur de temps._

\- _T'es qu'un idiot, Namikaze, maugréa Satsuki._

\- _Et tu t'es vue ? demanda Tatsumi, agressif. Tu seras toujours celle qui est derrière « Tatsumi-sama », se moqua-t-il._

\- _Ca suffit vous deux… maugréa Jiraya, épuisé. Aujourd'hui, je voulais savoir où en est votre entraînement. Avez-vous maîtrisé la première forme de vos Arches respectives ? demanda l'ermite._

 _Satsuki baissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas loin, et sentait que ce n'était qu'une affaire de jours avant qu'elle ne trouve la voie pour la première forme. Tatsumi, de son côté, rit avant de concentrer son chakra. Jiraya ouvrit ses yeux, étonné._ Il en est déjà là… il est aussi talentueux que son père, si ce n'est pas plus _… pensa l'ermite, impressionné par son jeune élève._

 _Quelques années plus tard, longtemps après la mort de l'ermite, les deux ninjas s'étaient adoucis, tous deux encore durement marqués par la mort de leur maître, sous leurs yeux. Tatsumi était devenu beaucoup plus humble, et moins agressif envers l'Uchiha, tandis que cette dernière était devenue plus compréhensive à l'égard du Namikaze. Elle savait qu'il avait eu une enfance dans l'ombre de son père, et qu'une fois celui-ci décédé, emporté par une maladie, Tatsumi avait eu beaucoup de mal à se défaire de l'image de « fils du Hokage »._

 _Les deux ninjas avaient dix-huit ans. Bien que le monde ninja leur ait accordé leur majorité morale depuis de nombreuses années, ils pouvaient faire officiellement ce qu'ils voulaient. Et la première chose qu'ils firent fut de partager une coupe de saké devant la tombe de leur défunt maître._

 _Physiquement, ils avaient beaucoup mûri. Tatsumi était devenu beaucoup plus grand et attirant pour la gente féminine. Mais le blond devait bien avouer que Satsuki était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux noirs, tombant en bas de son dos, et aux formes charmantes. Tous deux avaient la tenue officielle des ninjas de Konoha : un body noir, avec une veste militaire verte, et un pantalon noir._

\- _A la vôtre, sensei, trinquèrent les deux ninjas._

\- _Depuis votre mort, on essaie de s'entendre, pour vous faire plaisir, soupira Tatsumi._

\- _Même si c'est dur de supporter Tatsumi-baka, je fais avec, pour vous faire honneur. Si vous nous voyiez, je pense que vous seriez fier de nous, sourit Satsuki._

\- _Comme le dit si bien la mocheté, vous seriez fier de nous deux. Nous portons nos arts à leurs paroxysmes, et nos Arches seront définitivement des plus puissantes ! s'exclama Tatsumi, en levant son poing vers le ciel. Et ainsi, nous protégerons Konoha._

 _Les deux ninjas trinquèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils devaient fêter ce jour dignement. Ce jour où Jiraya aurait été fier d'eux deux. En attendant un jour peut-être plus funeste…_

…

 _« Envoyez des troupes à la porte est ! Satsuki a besoin de soutien ! »_

 _« Des ennemis se sont infiltrés dans le village ! »_

 _« Nous avons perdu cette bataille… Konoha n'existe plus… »_

\- Tatsumi-san ! s'exclama la voix légère d'Hinata.

Le blond s'était réveillé dans un sursaut. Une nouvelle fois, des souvenirs de cette bataille lui étaient revenus. Il avait un objectif assez clair en arrivant dans ce monde, mais avec tous ces souvenirs, il comptait aussi régler des affaires plus personnelles. Observant Hinata, il put remarquer qu'elle était en sueur, alors que la nuit tombait. Décidant d'aller vers leur auberge, Tatsumi demanda à Hinata comment ça avançait.

\- Je crois que je commence à prendre le coup. Néanmoins, c'est beaucoup plus dur que ce que tu m'as dit, Tatsumi-san.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama le blond. Même si elle s'opère à différents niveaux, cela reste une technique maîtrisée par l'élite. Tu t'attendais à finir ça en combien de temps ? Personnellement, pour commencer à me débrouiller avec, j'ai mis un mois. Je façonne ton talent pour en faire ressortir le meilleur.

Hinata sourit. Le blond semblait faire régulièrement des cauchemars, mais il restait encore très terre-à-terre. Souriant, la bleutée suivit Tatsumi pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle l'avait méritée.

…

Trois jours plus tard. Une femme blonde dont les cheveux étaient coiffés en deux couettes, apparemment âgée d'environ trente ans, avança dans une ruelle du château de Tanzaku. Elle était grande, vêtue d'un haut beige sans manche et d'une grande veste noire au dos de laquelle était inscris le kanji Chance. Elle portait un pantalon noir et des chaussures à talon. Sa détermination se lisait facilement dans ses yeux marron.

\- Tsunade… Comme je le constate, tu es venue seule, rit une voix.

De l'autre côté de la ruelle se tenait Orochimaru. Sannin de son état, tout comme la dénommée Tsunade Senju, il était un ninja légendaire, facilement reconnaissable à son air sinistre et ses yeux de serpents, Orochimaru inspirait la peur. Accompagné par son second Kabuto Yakushi, un ninja très talentueux aux cheveux gris attachés en une queue de cheval, le Sannin semblait attendre quelque chose de la part de Tsunade.

\- Ma chère Tsunade, vas-tu me soigner ? sourit Orochimaru.

Tsunade était reconnue pour être le meilleur médecin au monde. Sa capacité à soigner tous types de blessures était impressionnante, voir même surréaliste. Le serpent, de son côté, avant été sérieusement blessé par le Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, lors de leur confrontation, quelques mois auparavant. La Senju observa son adversaire, avant de sourire, une aura démoniaque gravitant autour d'elle.

\- Je te propose quelque chose, commença-t-elle. Et si je finissais le travail de Sarutobi-sensei ? sourit-elle.


	5. Sannin et compagnie

Précédemment : Le trio de Tatsumi est arrivé à Tanzaku, et tandis que Minamoto vaque à ses occupations, Tatsumi et Hinata rencontrent Jiraya, des Sannin de Konoha. Par la suite ils font la rencontre de Naruto Uzumaki. Finalement, trois jours plus tard, Tsunade Senju rencontre Orochimaru et Kabuto… et au lieu de soigner Orochimaru, elle lui propose de finir le travail de Hiruzen Sarutobi, qui a salement amoché le maître des serpents…

….

Orochimaru devait l'avouer. Il avait cru jusqu'au bout que son ancienne équipière le soignerait, et ainsi il aurait pu marcher à nouveau sur Konoha encore plus facilement, puisque désormais ce dernier était sans chef… Décidément, le maître des serpents ne comprenait pas Tsunade. Il lui avait proposé l'affaire de sa vie : ramener son frère et son amant à la vie grâce à son art interdit, l' **Edo Tensei –** **Réincarnation des âmes**. Mais désormais, il ne se posait qu'une seule question : comment sortir de ce merdier ? Tsunade se rapprocha rapidement du duo en face d'elle et donna un coup de pied descendant droit dans le sol, le fissurant gravement. Orochimaru recula rapidement, tandis que Kabuto tenta une approche beaucoup plus directe. Il donna un coup de poing à Tsunade, qui le bloqua avec son bras. Mais au dernier moment, un sourire se dévoila sur le visage de Kabuto. _Déjà une arme en moins pour le meilleur médecin au monde,_ sourit le bras droit du Sannin au serpent. Mais alors qu'il venait de toucher les muscles du bras droit de Tsunade, cette dernière n'en tint pas compte et donna un coup de poing du gauche, mais son poing était excessivement chargé de chakra. L'impact fit valser Kabuto trente mètres plus loin. _C'est quoi ça ? C'est son Taijutsu ? Quel monstre !_ pensa le gris.

\- Toujours aussi brutale, Tsunade, sourit Orochimaru en fixant avec amusement la Senju.

\- Et toi toujours aussi prudent, répliqua Tsunade.

Les deux Sannin se regardèrent, tandis que Kabuto revint auprès de son maître. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas au niveau, Kabuto décida de laisser faire son maître. Ce dernier, enchaîna les mudras avant de souffler un puissant courant d'air en direction de la blonde. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, avant d'utiliser une technique Katon pour contrer le Vent produit par Orochimaru. _Elle n'a pas perdu quoi que ce soit… elle a toujours les bases de Ninjutsu en elle,_ pensa Orochimaru. Le souffle de feu produit par Tsunade balaya le vent de son ancien équipier. La princesse de Konoha s'élança vers Orochimaru, quand Kabuto s'interposa, et créa un dragon de pierre qui se rua violemment sur la Senju. _Il est fort ! Certainement au niveau Anbu…_ pensa Tsunade, se rendant bien compte que la tâche serait plus dure que prévue… Le second d'Orochimaru lança une aiguille en direction de la blonde qui esquiva facilement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle tombait dans un piège… Une cage de pierre la bloqua, et elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. De puissants liens en pierre empêchaient l'amorce du moindre mouvement. _Merde ! Je n'ai aucune marge de manœuvre,_ pensa Tsunade en voyant Orochimaru et Kabuto s'approcher.

\- Eh bien, ma chère Tsunade, tu m'as l'air dans une drôle de situation, rit Orochimaru.

Le Sannin des serpents ouvrit la bouche, laissant sortir Kusanagi, son sabre fétiche. Il s'apprêta à couper la blonde, quand il sentit son corps être poussé vers le bas par une puissance phénoménale… _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ se demanda le Sannin, sentant quelqu'un arriver.

\- Tsunade, Orochimaru… quel hasard de vous trouver ensemble, sourit la personne en arrivant.

Orochimaru se tourna, pour voir quatre personnes arriver. Tout d'abord, il reconnut aisément Jiraya, son ancien coéquipier et ami, ainsi que son élève, Naruto Uzumaki, hôte de Kyûbi Néanmoins, il ne reconnut pas les deux autres. Tout d'abord, la jeune Hyûga, qui semblait réellement amochée, tandis que l'autre était un jeune homme blond apparemment très concentré. Orochimaru tenta d'esquisser un mouvement, mais son corps se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

\- C'est toi qui fais ça… qui es-tu ? demanda le Sannin en direction de Tatsumi.

Le Namikaze sourit, avant de lever ses mains en l'air, les paumes en direction du sol. Aussitôt, la pression s'accentua pour Orochimaru et Kabuto. Le Namikaze rit de plus belle, avant de regarder Jiraya.

\- Sensei, tu es fatigué, repose-toi… déclara-t-il à l'attention de Jiraya dans un sous-entendu. je dois montrer quelque chose à Naruto, sourit énigmatiquement le blond. Orochimaru, il est dur de te maintenir avec mon **Fûton, Tengoku no omomi –** **Poids du ciel** … tu es bien digne de ta réputation…

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda le Sannin une nouvelle fois.

\- Namikaze Tatsumi, celui qui va prendre ta tête, serpent de malheur ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Il relâcha sa technique Fûton, avant de s'avancer. Il ordonna aux autres de surveiller Tsunade. Une flamme bleutée s'échappa du corps de Tatsumi, au plus grand étonnement de Jiraya. _On va enfin avoir un aperçu de l'Arche du Vent… Naruto, observe bien, ce combat va te montrer une technique qui va t'appartenir…_ pensa Jiraya.

\- Orochimaru, face à un arcane des Namikaze, tu vas devoir t'accrocher… déclara le Namikaze.

 _\- Ne me dîtes pas qu'il va…_ pensa le serpent.

« **Fûton, Arche du Vent, Fûshitô –** **Apôtre du Vent** »

Tatsumi Namikaze

Aussitôt, le vent circula avec une puissance phénoménale autour de Tatsumi. La puissance à l'état brut du vent semblait déchirer le corps du jeune homme, qui se mit à déployer un chakra surpuissant. Aussitôt, sa peau devint plus claire, tandis que ses veines prirent une teinte bleutée. _Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas servi de cette forme,_ sourit Tatsumi, pensif. Le vent circula violemment autour de lui, et il s'éleva doucement d'une trentaine de centimètres.

\- La technique de vol **Tandokuhikou –** **Vol Solo** , soupira le chef des forces ninjas d'Oto. _Ce jeune homme est la quintessence même du vent, on dirait…_ pensa-t-il en se préparant.

Tatsumi tendit la main en direction du duo que formaient Orochimaru et Kabuto, et une puissante onde de choc se propagea jusqu'aux ennemis du blond. Orochimaru canalisa du chakra dans sa gorge avant de souffler un puissant torrent de flammes qui engloutirent difficilement la technique du Namikaze. _Il est fort… Sans l'ensemble de mon Ninjutsu, j'aurais du mal à me défaire de lui…_ pensa le maître des serpents.

\- Kabuto… je m'occupe de lui. Je te laisse te charger des autres, ordonna le serpent.

Le second d'Orochimaru s'éclipsa, tandis que Tatsumi s'avança, flottant encore dans les airs. _Arrêter mon_ **Reppushô –** **Paume de la Bourrasque** _alors que j'utilise l'Apôtre… il est vraiment habile et connais certainement l'Arche du Vent,_ pensa Tatsumi. Le blond fixa le serpent, avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole.

\- Un Namikaze avec l'Arche du Vent. Voilà qui est fort rare, sourit le Sannin.

\- Tu connais cette forme de l'Arche, comprit Tatsumi. Vu la distance qui nous séparait et la vélocité de mon attaque, tu n'aurais pas dû avoir le temps de malaxer assez de chakra pour créer une attaque Katon suffisamment puissante pour contrer mon **Reppushô** …

\- Vas-tu passer aux choses sérieuses, Namikaze ? demanda Orochimaru avec un sourire malicieux.

Aussitôt, Tatsumi réitéra sa technique de simulation de gravité, le **Tengoku no omomi** , pour appuyer Orochimaru au sol. Aussitôt, quatre sphères de vent se créèrent autour de Tatsumi. Le Sannin aux serpents analysa la technique du blond. _Ces sphères de vent doivent être redoutables, tandis que cette fausse gravité est très handicapante… Je pense que je vais me contenter d'appeler mon ami serpent,_ sourit machiavéliquement l'ennemi de Konoha. Mordant son pouce, il effectua quelques mudras, avant de faire venir un immense serpent pour l'aider.

Tatsumi dissipa aussitôt le **Tengoku no omomi** , jugeant son utilisation inutile. Néanmoins, avant que le serpent ne puisse l'attaquer, il exécuta à nouveau son **Reppushô** amplifié par l'Arche du Vent. L'onde de choc percuta de plein fouet le serpent, soulevant au passage un immense nuage de poussière. _Ca a dû le calmer,_ sourit le Namikaze, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, complètement ahuri par le fait que le serpent n'a même pas bougé. Le sourire d'Orochimaru ne disait rien qui vaille.

\- Ce serpent a été créé par mes soins pour contrer le Yondaime Hokage. Il fonctionne jusqu'à un niveau que je doute que tu aies atteint, sourit-il d'une manière démoniaque.

Tatsumi râla mentalement. _Il avait prévu de tuer Minato, ou de le défier pour la place de Hokage… Néanmoins, personne ne pouvait arrêter l'Arche du Vent sans avoir une Arche pour l'opposer, donc en utilisant une de mes sphères de mon_ **Fûton, Kosei Kaze no kyû –** **Orbes de Vent Stellaires** _, je devrais pouvoir mener mon attaque,_ planifia le Namikaze. Une des sphères dans son dos fila droit dans sa main, et la forme sembla alors se modifier. L'orbe de vent devint aussitôt un sabre, long d'un mètre trente, tandis que les trois autres sphères dans le dos de Tatsumi se transformèrent en boucliers, couvrant le dos du Namikaze.

\- Nous allons voir ça, Orochimaru, sourit le blond. **Kyôfûton, Koseifû no Yaiba –** **Art de maîtriser le vent puissant, Lame de Vent Stellaire** ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Le blond se lança en direction du serpent, commençant un duel à mort. Néanmoins, les deux ninjas souriaient, comme si ce genre de combat leur permettait de vivre encore plus, sous le joug d'une adrénaline sans pareil…

…

Jiraya roula sur le côté, tandis qu'un nuage violacé s'étendit là où il se trouvait auparavant. Il observa la situation avec pragmatisme. _La jeune Hinata est dans un sale état pour se battre avec un ninja du niveau de Kakashi, tandis que Naruto doit protéger Tsunade… Mais où sont donc tes protégées ?!_ pensa l'ermite en regardant les yeux de Tsunade. Kabuto fonça sur Jiraya, et les deux enchaînèrent les mudras en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

 **\- Doton, Sekijun –** **Stalagmite** ! s'exclama Jiraya.

 **\- Raiton, Denki Satsujin –** **Meurtre Electrique** ! contra Kabuto.

Le pic de pierre créé par Jiraya fonça maladroitement vers Kabuto, pour finir par passer un mètre à côté du gris. _Que m'arrive-t-il ? Ce doit être la drogue de Tsunade qui fait effet, je me sens tout engourdi,_ pensa Jiraya alors que la technique de Kabuto le toucha de plein fouet, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Alors que Kabuto allait enchaîner, Hinata s'interposa entre l'ermite de Konoha et le second d'Orochimaru.

\- Gamine, dégage, ordonna froidement Kabuto.

Hinata serra fébrilement ses poings. La puissance qui émanait de cet homme était hors du commun ! Elle ne se sentait clairement pas de taille, néanmoins…

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Comparé à Tatsumi-san, tu n'es rien ! s'exclama Hinata.

Kabuto, enragé par les paroles de la bleutée, fonça vers elle avec pour objectif le meurtre. _Gamine, je t'aurais prévenue !_ pensa-t-il, lança un poing furieux contre Hinata. Néanmoins, la bleutée arriva à bloquer le poing. Kabuto recula instinctivement, sentant un léger picotement dans son poing. _Qu'a-t-elle fait ?_ Se demanda le gris.

\- On va voir les fruits de mon entraînement, déclara Hinata. Tout d'abord, je vais me défaire des sceaux apposés par Tatsumi-san, déclara la Hyûga, sérieuse.

\- Des sceaux ? demanda Jiraya.

\- Oui, Jiraya-dono, sourit Hinata. **Sceau de restriction musculaire, rupture**!

Aussitôt, Hinata semblait beaucoup plus impressionnante. L'ermite, encore drogué par son ancienne équipière, remarqua tout de même le changement dans le corps de la Hyûga. _Même sans ses sceaux, sa forme physique s'est améliorée au maximum de trente pourcent, et la qualité de son chakra a dû augmenter de quarante pourcent au meilleur des cas. Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour contrer Kabuto…_ pensa le chef des crapauds. Kabuto engagea un combat de Taijutsu avec Hinata, qui semblait très flexible, encore plus qu'une kunoichi standard, et ses coups étaient d'une précision incroyable. _Son Byakugan est très certainement très utile, mais elle manque encore de vitesse,_ pensa Kabuto.

 **\- Shôsen Jutsu –** **Technique de la paume mystique** , annonça Kabuto, sa main prenant une teinte verdâtre.

A l'engagement suivant entre les deux ninjas, Kabuto toucha précisément les bras de Hinata, au niveau des muscles, avant de se replier. Hinata sentit qu'il avait fait quelque chose, et cela avait un rapport avec le **Shôsen Jutsu**.

\- Tu as deviné ? demanda Kabuto. Je suppose que tu sais qu'il existe des médecins ninjas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le gris. Une des techniques que l'on apprend en tant que médecin ninja est le **Shôsen Jutsu**. A mon niveau, je suis capable d'utiliser cette technique pour scalper les gens au niveau musculaire, sourit le gris.

Quelques mètres derrière Hinata, Tsunade avait entendu ce qui disait Kabuto, et elle semblait abasourdie. _Certes il s'agit d'une technique assez basique, mais le simple fait qu'il ait réussi à l'utiliser en combat prouve qu'il est un cran au-dessus des Jounin débutants…_ pensa Tsunade. A ses côtés, Naruto semblait lutter contre l'envie d'y aller pour aider Hinata et son maître. La blonde regarda le Genin avant de lui donner l'autorisation, comme si elle était trop faible pour se protéger…

\- Je vais en finir avec toi, déclara Kabuto. _En me préparant, je pourrais couper une artère, et ce sera fini de cette jeune Hyûga embêtante_ , sourit-il.

Hinata sentit que son Nintaijutsu actuel ne l'aiderait pas à s'en tirer. Néanmoins, lorsque Kabuto s'élança vers elle, elle activa son chakra tout autour d'elle, avant de donner un coup de pied fouetté en direction du gris, qui à cause de sa vitesse très élevée, eut du mal à esquiver l'attaque. Néanmoins, en pivotant rapidement sur lui-même, il put esquiver de justesse. Il enchaîna en portant son attaque sur la bleutée, touchant efficacement la gorge de la bleue. Aussitôt, elle sentit sa blessure et la gravité de sa situation. Le sang coulait à flots de la blessure, et Hinata comprit que sans soins, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Kabuto essaya de s'éloigner, mais Hinata le retint du peu de forces qu'elle avait à sa disposition. _Je ne serais pas inutile ! Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-dono, à vous !_ pensa la bleutée alors qu'une ombre se posa devant Kabuto. Jiraya avait un air sérieux sur son visage.

 **\- Rasengan** ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'orbe bleu qu'il tenait dans sa main se posa sur l'abdomen de Kabuto, l'éjectant une centaine de mètres plus loin. L'ermite des crapauds tomba à même le sol, épuisé par le combat et la drogue que Tsunade lui avait administré la veille. Cette dernière arriva et commença à soigner Hinata, lentement mais sûrement.

\- Bien joué, qui que tu sois, sourit la blonde.

\- Tsunade, soigne-moi, soupira Jiraya quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Tu attendras que j'ai fini, répondit simplement Tsunade.

Kabuto émergea d'un rocher dans lequel il s'était fait expulser par le **Rasengan** de Jiraya. Il était furieux contre cette bande, avec en tête de ligne ce blond, Tsunade et Jiraya. Il allait les tuer, les dépecer. Personne hormis son maître n'avait osé le blesser de cette manière. _Je vais les détruire !_ pensa Kabuto. Il commença à retourner sur la zone de combat, quand quelqu'un le bloqua sur sa route. Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchûriki de Kyûbi.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas passer, Kabuto, déclara Naruto.

Kabuto réitéra sa technique du **Shôsen Jutsu** , mais avec une légère modification. Désormais, il s'agissait de vraies griffes de chakra qu'il avait créé. Il fonça sur Naruto, qui, légèrement fatigué de son entraînement au **Rasengan** , ne pouvait pas réaliser de clones. Les attaques de Kabuto le touchèrent à chaque fois, tandis que Jiraya ne pouvait qu'observer son élève se faire dépecer par le second d'Orochimaru

\- Bats-le Naruto ! s'exclama Jiraya.

Le blond tenta de créer l'orbe bleu dans sa main, mais Kabuto en profita pour diriger son attaque vers le cou, pour en finir une fois pour toute. Néanmoins, le jeune adolescent sacrifia sa main, désormais empalée dans le **Shôsen Jutsu** de Kabuto.

\- Que… ? se demanda Kabuto.

\- Maintenant, tu ne vas plus gêner ! s'exclama la voix de Naruto.

Dans sa main valide, une boule de chakra se créa. L'orbe était certainement moins puissant que celui de Jiraya, mais il était tout de même là. Le blond le plaqua au même endroit que son maître, et Kabuto concentra tout son chakra à l'endroit de l'attaque pour se protéger. Une explosion de fumée eut lieu, et Kabuto se tenait dans la même position, un sourire arrogant scotché sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? murmura Naruto. Impossible ! Cria-t-il.

\- Impossible pour personne, sourit Kabuto. Ton **Rasengan** n'était pas assez puissant pour m'empêcher de me protéger intégralement… Maintenant, tu peux faire tes adieux.

Naruto déglutit, alors que Kabuto utilisa son autre main pour créer les mêmes griffes qui avaient blessé mortellement Hinata. Le **Shôsen Jutsu** de Kabuto s'approcha dangereusement de la gorge de Naruto quand tout à coup…

\- Dégage de là, tocard, déclara une voix.

Kabuto sentit un poing s'être logé dans son ventre, en plein dans les côtes. Ces dernières cédèrent aisément, et le gris pris un nouvel envol d'une vingtaine de mètres, tandis que la nouvelle personne arrivée sourit de toutes ses dents. Naruto n'en crût pas ses yeux.

\- Akina-san ?! Enfin tu es là ! cria-t-il vers la blonde.

La jeune femme regarda Naruto avec attention. Le démon renard en lui le soignait déjà, elle n'avait pas besoin de le soigner, et sa grande sœur de cœur, Shizune, s'occupait de Jiraya.

\- Désolée, Naruto. Ma mère est une personne qui veut tout faire seule, soupira Akina.

Tsunade entendit la jeune femme et la fixa de ses yeux marron. Akina portait un haut à manches longues beige, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des chaussures à talon de la même couleur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et tombaient au milieu de son dos. Tsunade en avait alors conclu qu'Akina avait sa tenue de tous les jours, pourtant la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle était en tenue de civile. Elle s'était donc changée après s'être réveillée…

\- Malgré le fait que je vous ai mises inconscientes, tu t'es changée avant de venir ? demanda Tsunade, déprimée par sa fille.

\- Oui. Les femmes doivent se faire attendre, maman, soupira Akina.

Alors que Tsunade allait crier sur sa fille, les deux Senju constatèrent que Kabuto revenait lentement à la charge. Les yeux désormais injectés de sang, Kabuto semblait être un tueur prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, quitte à devenir un monstre.

\- Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec les gêneurs… murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'il prépara une technique en préparant une quantité impressionnante de chakra, un corps le heurta, et les deux reculèrent sur une dizaine de mètres. Kabuto s'était fait projeter par le corps de son maître, Orochimaru, qui semblait ne pas avoir main mise sur son combat. Aux côtés de Tsunade et les autres, Tatsumi arriva en flottant. Il avait subi quelques blessures, mais rien de trop grave. Des coupures assez superficielles, un hématome présent sur son avant-bras gauche, tandis que son ennemi avait une grosse entaille sur la cuisse gauche, l'empêchant de se déplacer normalement. _Je n'ai jamais vu Orochimaru aussi dépassé par un ennemi… Quel est le véritable niveau de Tatsumi ?_ se demanda Jiraya. Le blond regarda le corps de la Hyûga inconsciente, avant de reporter son regard sur Tsunade.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle est en sécurité. J'ai réussi à bloquer le sang et à refermer ses blessures, elle en aura pour une semaine de récupération au minimum, déclara la Sannin.

\- Bien, se contenta de dire Tatsumi.

Le blond essaya de rester concentré dans son combat. Il avait consommé beaucoup trop de chakra avec des techniques continuelles. Il stoppa son **Tandokuhikou** et se posa sur le sol. Les orbes de vent dans son dos et sa main disparurent également. Il sentit alors que sa consommation de chakra était allégée. Il pouvait alors avoir recours aux grosses techniques.

\- Orochimaru, ton second a salement amoché une amie, commença Tatsumi. Je vais te le faire regretter, annonça-t-il.

Orochimaru se mit à rire alors que Tatsumi s'avança lentement. Une fois une dizaine de mètres devant le Sannin, le blond constata une chose. Il s'agissait désormais de clones, et non plus des originaux. Décidant que le combat était terminé, Tatsumi relâcha l'Arche du Vent et la forme de l'Apôtre pour redevenir le Tatsumi normal. Les clones des deux ennemis de Tatsumi se désagrégèrent, tandis que le blond retourna auprès des autres. Il s'installa auprès de la Hyûga, il se sentit fatigué.

\- Comment va ton corps ? demanda Jiraya.

\- Ce genre de combats me revigore plus que le repos, apparemment, sourit le blond. Désormais, je pense que d'ici quelques jours je pourrais à nouveau me téléporter, argumenta-t-il par la suite.

\- Qui t'es ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Akina fixait le blond, l'analysant. Bel homme, il avait attiré l'œil expert de la fille de Tsunade. Grand, élancé, physique irréprochable, Tatsumi devait être un aimant à femmes, et cela, la blonde en avait conscience. Néanmoins, elle avait vu autre chose, au-delà de tout ça… Une sorte d'aura. Le blond la dévisagea à son tour. Pas très grande, poitrine moins développée que celle de Tsunade, jambes très musclées, elle devait avoir une puissance phénoménale sans la technique de sa mère, alors avec…

\- Tatsumi Namikaze, se présenta le blond en se levant, dépassant de plus d'une tête la Senju. Et tu es Akina Senju, c'est cela ? demanda le Namikaze.

Les deux blonds se dévisagèrent, avant que Tsunade ne les interrompe. Elle avait décidé d'emmener Naruto, Hinata et Jiraya dans son hôtel pour les soigner correctement. Une semaine avant qu'ils ne repartent de Konoha. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le château de Tanzaku en ruine, une voix s'éleva.

\- Tatsumi Namikaze, je te défie ! s'exclama la voix.


	6. Départ

« Tatsumi Namikaze, je te défie ! »

Le Namikaze se tourna, pour voir une personne qu'il connaissait sourire. L'aura qui gravitait autour de cet homme était celle d'un homme prêt au combat. Minamoto Itara avait décidé d'utiliser sa chance pour se battre face au blond. Il avait dû observer son combat contre Orochimaru et savait que le blond était épuisé. Tsunade observa le samouraï quelques secondes, puis son regard dériva pour observer Tatsumi. _Il doit avoir épuisé beaucoup de chakra. De base, il ne doit même plus être capable d'activer l'Arche du Vent propre aux Namikaze… Si jamais il se bat, il ne ressortira pas victorieux…_ pensa la Sannin.

\- Minamoto… quel hasard que tu sois ici, sourit le Namikaze. Tu veux vraiment utiliser ton joker aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es épuisé, ça se voit, sourit le samouraï.

Aussitôt, Tatsumi relâcha son chakra, créant une sensation de puissance égalant presque celle de l'Arche du Vent qu'il avait utilisé face au Sannin aux serpents. Tsunade et Jiraya haussèrent un sourcil, étonnés de voir que le Namikaze avait encore autant de force en lui. Minamoto défourailla son sabre, tandis que l'air s'accumula autour du blond. _Je ne peux pas utiliser l'Arche… Je vais devoir différer cette fois-ci, et faire dans l'original…_ pensa le Namikaze.

\- Tatsumi est vraiment fort, je ne le vois pas perdre un combat, même contre le démon des samouraïs… déclara Jiraya.

\- Le démon des samouraïs ? demanda Naruto. Quel drôle de surnom…

Les deux rivaux s'élancèrent, et dès qu'il ne restait que quelques mètres d'écart entre eux le combat débuta. Minamoto utilisa à nouveau sa technique **Kenjutsu, Norowa Kusaraki –** **Fauchage Maudit** , qui créa une puissante onde de choc qui se propagea vers Tatsumi. Le blond enchaîna les mudras, avant de créer un puissant souffle à l'aide du **Fûton, Hirogari Tei Hien –** **Art de manier le Vent, Désastre Aérien**. La rencontre des deux techniques créa une nouvelle onde de choc qui repoussa tout sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Tatsumi, en reculant, envoya des balles de vent à une vitesse folle en direction de son rival. Le samouraï avait néanmoins prévu d'esquiver tout cela en se rapprochant de Tatsumi par le côté. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha dangereusement de Tatsumi qui tenta néanmoins de s'échapper de la zone de danger autour de Minamoto. De loin, le reste du groupe observa le combat, et Naruto se posait de nombreuses questions.

\- Pourquoi Tatsumi-san s'enfuit ? demanda alors le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Akina. Pour faire simple, chacun possède une zone de danger, qu'on appelle souvent le périmètre. C'est la distance te séparant de ton ennemi et dans laquelle tu es en danger. Par exemple, pour les samouraïs, il s'agit du combat rapproché et ultra-rapproché, tandis que pour des ninjas comme Jiraya, cela se réfère au combat proche.

\- En somme, les samouraïs sont à éviter au corps à corps, surtout dans les cas des épées légendaires… compléta Jiraya. Tatsumi donne l'impression de n'être spécialisé dans aucun style de combat, mais je l'image bien dans le combat rapproché et moyenne distance.

De son côté, Tsunade analysait rapidement le style de Tatsumi. Il était assez rapide pour filer dans l'attaque de Minamoto, mais il semblait esquiver en attendant une ouverture spécifique, et il ne se laissait pas avoir par les très nombreuses feintes de Minamoto. _Ses notions de Kenjutsu ne sont pas que des bases… C'est un utilisateur expérimenté des sabres, ça se voit…_ pensa la Senju. _On dirait presque qu'il a déjà affronté le démon des samouraïs._

Tatsumi accumula son chakra dans son corps avant de pointer ses deux index vers Minamoto. _On va voir comment tu te débrouilles si je modifie cette technique en passant à la vitesse supérieure,_ sourit le Namikaze.

\- **Raiton, Thunder Gun** – **Fûton, Air Gun** ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Des balles d'air et de foudre filèrent à toute vitesse vers le samouraï. Celui-ci, agacé par la position de son ennemi dans ce combat – celle de fuir en attendant une ouverture – décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et défourailla son sabre fétiche : Muramasa Denki ! Il fila ensuite à travers les balles de vent et de foudre. Il entailla le bras de Tatsumi qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver totalement un puissant coup d'estoc. _Il est encore plus rapide qu'avant ! Il a dû préparer tout son corps… Je ne vais pas avoir le choix,_ pensa le blond. Les deux ennemis se fixèrent du regard, avant que Tatsumi ne soupire.

\- Tu es toujours aussi fort, Minamoto. Tu m'obliges à passer à la vitesse supérieure… souffla Tatsumi, fatigué de son précédent combat.

\- J'espère te battre à la régulière, sourit le samouraï. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux réellement, Tatsumi Namikaze ! s'exclama Minamoto.

\- Tu l'auras voulu… **Kyofûton, Gungnir** ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Une lance de vent se matérialisa dans une main de Tatsumi. La lance, grande de deux mètres, étaient recouvertes de symboles étranges, s'approchant des symboles de Fûinjutsu – Art d'apposer des sceaux. Mais plus qu'un vent chargé de chakra, l'arme semblait tout aussi dangereuse que le sabre rougeâtre de Minamoto. Jiraya ouvrit ses yeux en grand tellement il était étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, vieux pervers ? demanda Akina.

\- Cette technique, c'est celle de Minato… murmura Jiraya. A la moindre once de vent, je pourrais reconnaître cette arme… celle qui m'a ridiculisé… continua l'ermite des crapauds.

Tous haussèrent leurs sourcils de surprise, même l'ancienne équipière du Sannin aux crapauds. _Jiraya n'a pas tenu face à ça ?!_ pensa Akina, surprise, son corps tremblant d'excitation. _L'affronter serait intéressant…_ continua-t-elle dans ses pensées.

De son côté, Tatsumi s'élança sur son adversaire, attaquant directement avec sa lance. L'impact entre la lance du blond et le sabre rougeâtre de Minamoto déclencha une onde de choc puissante sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Le Namikaze haussa un sourcil à cela. _Son sabre a résisté à Gungnir ?! Quand j'y pense, seul lui a réussi à la bloquer…_ pensa Tatsumi, nostalgique. Ensuite, le blond tenta d'empaler Minamoto, mais il esquiva en tranchant légèrement l'épaule de Tatsumi.

\- Tu es lent, Tatsumi ! s'exclama Minamoto, rieur.

\- Tu vas voir ça, maugréa Tatsumi. **Yarijutsu, Air Choc** ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Le blond empala l'air avec sa lance, en direction du rônin, mais alors qu'une dizaine de mètres les séparait, l'air sembla changer de propriétés… Avant qu'une onde de choc surpuissante n'eut lieu, repoussant violemment le samouraï sur une cinquantaine de mètres. L'attaque fut si puissante que le samouraï sentit ses poumons et l'ensemble de sn corps être comprimé. Une fois au sol, Minamoto cracha du sang et tenta de se relever, avant de sentir Tatsumi devant lui.

\- Tu as perdu, Minamoto.

La rage et la frustration s'accumulèrent dans l'esprit du rônin. _Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? Pour perdre face au Namikaze ?! Jamais !_ pensa le brun en se relevant lentement. Tatsumi put lire la flamme du combat dans les yeux de Minamoto. Ce n'était donc pas fini, loin de là…

\- Je. Ne. Perdrais. Pas ! s'exclama le samouraï.

Donnant un coup de sabre dans l'air, une onde de choc propulsa Tatsumi une vingtaine de mètres en arrière, tandis que le rônin fonça sur lui avec l'intention d'en finir. Le sabre s'approcha dangereusement du blond, tandis que d'un seul coup, il disparut. Minamoto se demanda où était allé Tatsumi, puisque ce dernier n'était pas en état de réaliser un Shunshin no Jutsu…

\- Au-dessus !

Minamoto regarda au-dessus de lui, pour voir le regard de Tatsumi sur lui. Dans les yeux du Namikaze se trouvait un immense brasier… Gungnir avait disparu de ses mains, et désormais, il avait créé un orbe bleu qu'il tenait d'une main. Il abattit puissamment sur l'épaule de Minamoto, le forçant à s'écrouler au sol en endommageant assez sérieusement le corps du rônin. Se relevant difficilement, Tatsumi regarda Minamoto sombrer dans l'inconscience, tandis que Tsunade accourut pour vérifier si les deux combattants étaient bel et bien encore vivants.

De son côté, Tatsumi avait épuisé ses dernières forces dans une technique qu'il ne se croyait plus capable de faire. _Utiliser l'_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _dans ces conditions était un pari risqué… Si je n'avais pas réussi, je serai peut-être mort à l'heure actuelle…_ pensa le blond, amer de sa victoire. Il commença à tomber en arrière, mais son dos se colla à celui d'un ami.

\- Jiraya-sensei ? demanda le blond doucement.

\- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu l' **Hiraishin** de mon défunt élève… C'est toujours aussi impressionnant de voir un tel chef-d'œuvre, sourit l'ermite.

\- Vous foutez pas de moi… Minato savait utiliser le **Buyôraishin –** **Danse du Dieu du Tonnerre** , ce qui est véritablement autre chose, sourit amèrement Tatsumi.

Tatsumi sourit à la tentative de Jiraya pour le rassurer. Il se savait néanmoins encore faible, et n'avait utilisé l' **Hiraishin** que par obligation. S'il avait échoué, il n'aurait pas bougé, et Minamoto l'aurait coupé en tranches. Le blond s'endormit, rassuré d'avoir fini ce combat. Jiraya, amusé, regarda Tsunade soulever Minamoto avec un sourire.

\- Je sens que cette génération va faire des vagues, pas toi, Tsunade-hime ? demanda l'ermite.

Tsunade observa les blessés, et conclut à une seule chose. Elle ne savait pas dans quel pays ils se rangeraient, mais pour Konoha, il valait mieux qu'ils soient des alliés… La puissance de Tatsumi allait faire de nombreux échos.

…

Jiraya observa le blond méditer en haut d'un pilier de pierre. Dans la même position que le Namikaze, Naruto tentait de comprendre ce que voulait accomplir le manipulateur du Vent. Après près d'une heure de méditation, les deux ninjas de Konoha purent constater que Tatsumi avait ouvert ses yeux, une aura de calme autour de lui. _Il est vraiment impressionnant… si ce n'était pas pour son arrogance, il pourrait être plus fort que Minato,_ soupira l'ermite des crapauds.

Tatsumi observa Jiraya. Son défunt maître semblait très perplexe, et le blond décida d'entamer la discussion. Il devait savoir plein de choses, et seul un homme comme Jiraya pouvait l'aider dans cela.

\- Sensei. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? demanda le Namikaze.

\- Je voulais savoir plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, comme as-tu réussi à repousser Orochimaru ? demanda l'ermite.

\- Le serpent n'était pas réellement dangereux dans sa condition. Sans le tiers de son Ninjutsu, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre le **Fûshitô –** **Apôtre du Vent** , du moins du moment que je suis passé aux choses sérieuses, sourit le blond. Néanmoins, quelque chose me chagrine… Orochimaru connaissait l'Arche du Vent. Il avait préparé des contre-mesures, et je pense qu'il n'a pas tout montré… j'aurai aimé en voir plus, soupira le Namikaze.

\- Tu veux te préparer pour le prochain combat ? demanda Jiraya.

\- Oui et non. Il est toujours bon de savoir ce que peut penser un génie comme lui à propos d'une arme comme les Arches. La prochaine fois, je pense qu'il sortira ses plus gros jouets pour m'arrêter. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? demanda Tatsumi.

L'air autour de Jiraya semblait se calmer, et cela n'était jamais bon signe. Tatsumi interrogea l'ermite du regard avec insistance. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, Jiraya prit la parole.

\- Je souhaite que tu entraînes Naruto pour les Arches, et cela dès que possible.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Il n'a pas besoin d'une telle arme, non ? demanda le Namikaze, las.

\- Si. Itachi Uchiha, se contenta de dire Jiraya.

\- Tu piques mon intérêt, sensei, répondit le Namikaze, sérieux.

\- Nous en parlerons en détail plus tard, mais si le seul nom d'Itachi est évoqué, tu te rends compte du danger, non ? demanda le Sannin.

\- Oh oui, répondit simplement Tatsumi, ses poings se serrant de colère.

Tatsumi se leva en faisant craquer ses jointures. Il fixa Naruto dans les yeux, avant d'analyser son corps. _Je n'ai pas le niveau d'analyse qu'avait Satsuki, mais au moins je devrais pouvoir comprendre…_ pensa-t-il. Après quelques secondes, le Namikaze se mit à sourire.

\- Eh ben ! Tu m'en caches des choses, sensei ! Dire que Naruto a un tel potentiel, c'est assez impressionnant !

Jiraya soupira. Son pseudo-ancien disciple était décidément très doué, sans doute trop pour son propre bien… Dans la main de Tatsumi apparut une lance de vent, quasiment similaire à son **Gungnir** , mais sans les marques uniques de l'arme de rang S.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien Naruto. Les Arches sont le fruit d'un entraînement éprouvant physiquement et mentalement. Le **Rasengan** , c'est une promenade de santé en comparaison, sourit Tatsumi. Tu dois connaître beaucoup de chose sur ton élément, faire partie des éligibles par le sang, et surtout, avoir une volonté de fer, sourit Tatsumi.

\- Ça a l'air vraiment compliqué, déclara Naruto.

\- Ça l'est, répondit Tatsumi avec un sourire. Mais une fois que tu commences à maîtriser la première forme, la puissance a une toute autre signification. Tu te sens entrer dans une autre planète.

Tatsumi sauta en direction du sol. En quelques mouvements, le pilier sur lequel il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, haut d'une dizaine de mètres, se retrouva haché-menu par son créateur. Jiraya trouva le Namikaze à la fois amusant et désinvolte, tandis que Naruto trouvait son aîné énormément puissant, et surtout inspirant pour son nindô.

\- Voilà Naruto, c'est comme ça que tu vas devenir un des meilleurs ninjas au monde ! sourit Tatsumi.

…

\- Tu es sûre, Akina ? demanda Shizune, prise par le doute.

\- Oui, acquiesça cette dernière.

Akina se trouvait devant sa mère et Shizune, toutes deux analysant la demande de la jeune Senju. Akina était une jeune femme déterminée à connaître de nombreuses choses sur le monde, et le mode de vie de Tsunade jusqu'à présent lui convenait très bien. Néanmoins, l'évocation du retour à Konoha ne plaisait guère à la jeune blonde. Elle fixa sa mère, qui lui demanda d'un regard de répéter sa demande.

\- Je ne souhaite pas aller à Konoha. Pas pour l'instant.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda la mère d'Akina, furibonde. En tant que future Godaime Hokage, je serai la pierre fondatrice du nouveau clan Senju, et de ce fait, ta quête devient obsolète.

\- Justement. C'est parce que le clan Senju se reformera que j'en ai besoin… murmura Akina en quittant la pièce, furieuse.

Shizune observa sa maîtresse, perplexe. Tsunade ne souhaitait que le bonheur de sa fille, mais elle ne savait pas le prix que cela pouvait coûter. Le prix de la connaissance, de l'histoire d'un village apparemment pas si blanc que cela.

\- Tsunade-sama, je… commença Shizune.

\- Laisse parler notre invité, Shizune, ordonna la Senju.

Dans l'ombre, Tatsumi se dévoila. Son regard était sérieux mais son sourire amusé donna l'impression qu'il trouvait dans cette conversation mère-fille une sorte de… de solution à certains problèmes. Le Namikaze plongea son regard azur dans les yeux marron de Tsunade avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson favorite, le jus de kaki.

\- Je trouve ta fille bien plus intéressante que toi, Tsunade, commença Tatsumi. Elle a un objectif clair, tandis que tu ne sembles que vouloir survivre en utilisant toutes les occasions devant toi.

\- Tu es bien impertinent, Namikaze… commença la Senju.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je sais très bien que tu souhaites amener Akina avec toi, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle ne fera que te poser des problèmes.

\- Que proposes-tu ? demanda Shizune, intervenant à son tour.

\- Je vais la convaincre de venir avec moi. J'ai besoin d'un médecin de sa trempe, et cela te laissera du temps pour trouver la vérité. Néanmoins, je ne peux repousser une échéance éternellement. Je sais que tu auras beaucoup de travail pour la suite, je ne peux que te fournir que six mois d'avance… soupira Tatsumi en constatant qu'il n'avait plus de jus de kaki.

Six mois… Une durée aussi longue que courte pour découvrir le pourquoi… Tsunade soupira, se laissant quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Après quelques minutes de réflexion dans un silence de mort, elle prit une décision. _Je dois me laisser du temps._

\- J'accepte, mais tu dois convaincre ma fille en priorité. Dis-lui qu'elle a mon aval. Mais sache une chose, commença la Sannin.

\- Ouais, je sais, elle est bornée. Tel père, telle fille, sourit énigmatiquement le blond en s'éclipsant.

Les deux femmes haussèrent leurs sourcils, surprises. _Comment connait-il l'identité du père d'Akina ? Seules quelques personnes au monde sont censés savoir cela…_ pensa Tsunade, avant d'ouvrir une bouteille de saké.

…

Une semaine était passée, et Hinata était encore en pleine convalescence. Ses blessures avaient été assez sérieuses, et les médecins qu'étaient Tsunade, Akina et Shizune avaient bien soigné la jeune Hyûga. Akina enleva les différents bandages du corps de la jeune adolescente, avant de lui donner un avis en tant que médecin.

\- Ta blessure au cou va laisser une cicatrice à vie, commença la Senju. Pour le reste du corps, je te recommande de prendre du repos avant de recommencer ton entraînement. Si tu peux, évite les sceaux de restriction musculaire, ils te font plus de mal que de bien.

\- En quoi, Akina-san ? demanda l'adolescente aux yeux nacrés.

\- Ils modifient ta croissance, et autant il est bon d'être fort physiquement dans notre monde, autant il serait mauvais que tu arrêtes de grandir trop tôt. Ta réserve de chakra pourrait ne plus s'agrandir correctement et arrivée à l'âge adulte, tu aurais une réserve de chakra d'une ado.

La Hyûga écouta attentivement le discours de son médecin ponctuel. Le raisonnement d'Akina était correct, et la Hyûga avait conscience de l'ensemble de risques qu'elle avait pris. Mais elle ne se démontait pas, elle avait pris la décision de devenir forte. À tout prix. Elle voulait rester comme elle était avec Tatsumi et Minamoto. Elle voulait être libre de ses choix, de ses convictions.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire avec Shizune-san et Senju-dono, Akina-san ? demanda la Hyûga.

\- Rien. Elles vont rentrer à Konoha, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je souhaite découvrir des choses avant de me lancer à Konoha, répondit la jeune Senju.

Hinata observa l'air préoccupé qui pesait Akina. Elle avait beaucoup de choses en tête, et maintenant qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas suivre sa mère, elle ne savait pas par où commencer…

\- Et si tu venais avec nous ? demanda Hinata.

Akina fut surprise, c'est le cas de le dire. Elle n'avait pas encore envisagé un voyage accompagnée, et elle appréciait déjà Hinata. Gentille, aimable, volontaire de ce qu'elle en avait vue, la Senju trouvait qu'Hinata était de très bonne compagnie. Néanmoins… ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Tatsumi Namikaze. Elle le trouvait extrêmement arrogant, même si cela se justifiait après avoir tenu tête à Orochimaru. Et ce samouraï qui allait devoir les accompagner était certainement un rustre de bas étage.

\- À voir, commenta la Senju. Je vais y réfléchir.

Les deux continuèrent de discuter sur un ton beaucoup plus léger, riant de tout et de rien. Une belle amitié naquit.

…

\- Comme convenu, je te suivrai désormais dans ta quête, annonça un homme brun en s'inclinant.

Minamoto Itara, malgré son égo et son envie de liberté, se devait de respecter le code d'honneur des samouraïs. Il avait perdu, à deux reprises, contre Tatsumi Namikaze. Fort d'une expérience au combat et d'une capacité innée à réagir avec son instinct, Tatsumi avait défait Minamoto à l'aide de l'Hiraishin, la technique de feu Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Le blond observa longuement le samouraï s'incliner devant lui. Tous deux étaient dans la chambre de Minamoto, isolés de tous.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? demanda Minamoto.

Le samouraï observait le Namikaze, qui avait les bras croisés et un air las collé sur son visage. Après un léger silence, Minamoto demanda une explication, ce à quoi le blond répondit habilement.

\- Je n'ai jamais souhaité devenir ton maître. Je ne souhaite que ta compagnie, ta force pour m'aider à créer une justice équitable et basée sur des valeurs saines.

\- Mais je pensais que…

\- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, coupa Tatsumi. Je n'ai aucun accomplissement personnel à faire. Je ne souhaite que le bien pour ce monde. Je me moque de rentrer dans l'histoire ou d'en être effacé.

\- Pourquoi alors cet objectif ? demanda le rônin en se levant.

\- J'ai vécu des choses horribles quand j'étais jeune. Mon père est décédé quand j'étais jeune, je n'ai rien pu faire. Mon maître s'est fait trancher la tête sous mes yeux, et bien d'autres atrocités se sont produites…

\- Je vois. Néanmoins, beaucoup se seraient résignés, mais tu as choisi de te battre. C'est honorable de ta part, concéda Minamoto. Néanmoins, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as choisi de te battre pour cela.

\- J'ai le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de faire changer les choses. Je ne compte pas laisser d'autres atrocités arriver sans dire mon mot, et cela quitte à prendre des décisions difficiles.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement. Leur décision et alliance furent signées d'une poignée de main. Dans le silence de la nuit, les deux hommes se sondèrent. Leur confiance devait être aveugle l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je suis de la partie, Tatsumi.

\- Ravi de l'entendre, Minamoto, sourit le blond en retour.

…

Dans la périphérie de Tanzaku, le groupe s'était réuni pour se ensuite se séparer en deux parties. Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune et Naruto iraient à Konoha, Tsunade ayant accepté le rôle de Godaime Hokage qu'était venu lui proposer Jiraya.

De son côté, Tatsumi était accompagné de Minamoto, Hinata et Akina. Cette dernière ne voulait pas dire pourquoi elle souhaitait venir avec eux, mais Tatsumi avait accepté silencieusement la requête de la blonde.

\- Alors, c'est ici que nous nous séparons, conclut Jiraya.

\- Oui. Jiraya-sensei, j'espère vous revoir rapidement, s'inclina Tatsumi.

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama en riant le Sannin.

Akina regarda sa mère, et rien qu'en se fixant dans les yeux, la mère et la fille se comprirent, et Akina salua sa mère et Shizune avec un sourire chaleureux. Naruto, quant à lui, s'approcha de Tatsumi, ce qui fit sourire le Namikaze.

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, tu seras plus fort ? demanda Tatsumi, charrieur.

\- Oui ! Au moins deux fois plus fort que Sasuke ! s'exclama le jeune Uzumaki.

\- J'espère bien, sourit Tatsumi. J'aurai plein de techniques à t'apprendre la prochaine fois, alors prépare-toi physiquement, conseilla le Namikaze.

Après ces chaleureux moments, le silence tomba dans le groupe. Shizune et Tsunade prirent la route en premières, rapidement suivies par Naruto. Jiraya regarda Tatsumi dans les yeux.

\- Je suppose que tu vas aller voir Tenchi ? demanda Jiraya.

\- Oui sensei. Tu as su aiguiser mon intérêt en évoquant Itachi Uchiha. Je chercherai occasionnellement des infos sur lui. Aux moindres nouvelles, j'enverrai une lettre à Tsunade, elle te la remettra.

\- Parfait, sourit le Sannin.

Jiraya commença à partir, quand il se mit à sourire. Regardant dans son dos, il put voir que Tatsumi s'était incliné comme il ne l'avait sans doute jamais fait de toute sa vie. _Je suppose que tu es heureux que je sois encore vivant,_ pensa l'ermite des crapauds.

\- À bientôt, Jiraya-sensei ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

L'ermite rit alors de sa voix grasse si reconnaissable, tandis que Tatsumi se redressa pour voir seulement la silhouette de son maître au loin. Il avait réussi. Son maître était sauf ici, quel soulagement pour le manieur de vent.

\- Où allons-nous ? coupa Minamoto.

\- Kusa no kuni. C'est assez loin, mais il nous faut des informations précises pour commencer, sourit le blond.

\- Qu'attendons-nous alors ? demanda Akina.

\- En avant ! s'exclama le Namikaze.

…

…

…

 _À cette époque, nous ne savions pas dans quoi nous nous lancions. Ce n'était que le début de notre aventure, qui allait dans une direction qu'aucun de nous ne soupçonnait… À part peut-être Tatsumi-san…_

 _Hinata Hyûga_


	7. Un Monde Vaste

**Salut à tous !**

 **On continue l'Aube du Chaos, avec le début du second arc ! Cet arc sera plus long que le précédent, avec des combats bien plus dantesques !**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les suivis/favoris, et surtout AEIO10 et Bigood pour les commentaires ! Merci à tous !**

…

 **ARC II : Le Pays de l'Eau**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Tanzaku, dans le pays du feu. Vagabondant avec des marchands et autres pèlerins, le groupe de Tatsumi était, finalement, arrivé à Kusa. Ils étaient à la recherche de Tenchi, le fameux informateur de Jiraya, mais les gens qu'ils interrogeaient, informateurs eux aussi, ne leur répondirent que par peu de choses :

« Jamais entendu parler. » Tenchi semblait être un fantôme, mais les informations qu'il avait pu donner à Jiraya par le passé lui donnaient la réputation d'avoir des oreilles partout dans le monde.

« Tu me demandes la localisation d'un concurrent ? Mais t'es débile ? » fût sans aucun doute la seconde réponse la plus donnée au groupe. Tenchi était certes très peu connu, mais ceux qui le connaissaient ne voulait sans aucun doute ne pas donner sa position à des inconnus. Perte de clients pour eux, ils préfèrent refuser tout simplement.

Après une longue semaine de recherche, ils trouvèrent un homme qui voulait bien leur donner la position de leur homme.

Tatsumi fixa l'homme devant lui. Âgé de soixante ans, il était un informateur à Kusa no kuni. Il semblait avoir beaucoup roulé sa bosse dans le monde de l'information, mais là, les informations que le Namikaze et ses alliés demandaient étaient plus que de l'espionnage basique. Il s'agissait de trahir le secret défense de plusieurs pays. Et le seul homme qui pouvait leur répondre était Tenchi.

\- Tenchi se trouve dans une forêt à cinquante kilomètres d'ici. Il a une maison.

\- Comment saura-t-il que nous sommes venus pour des informations ? demanda Tatsumi, intrigué.

\- Tenchi a des oreilles partout. Il saura que vous viendrez. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

Satisfaits d'avoir trouvé le fameux Tenchi, ou du moins une trace, ils quittèrent la capitale de Kusa le lendemain, l'esprit léger, mais leurs situations étaient assez mitigées.

Gueule de bois. Phénomène qui se manifeste par un terrible mal de crâne et une propension à avoir une mauvaise haleine. Situation de Minamoto Itara et Tatsumi Namikaze qui avaient décidé de se reposer et de festoyer un peu. Le tout petit peu devenant la cuite de l'année pour une raison lambda. Comme le fait d'être un mardi, par exemple.

Tête dans le potage. Expression définissant quelqu'un qui a émis, pendant de longues heures, quelques difficultés à se réveiller ou se lever. Situation de Hinata Hyûga qui n'a que peu dormi à cause du bruit généré par les deux festoyeurs qu'étaient Tatsumi et Minamoto.

Péter les plombs. Ce qui a forcé Akina à se lever à quatre heures du matin pour calmer les deux hommes _légèrement_ ivres. Cette dernière, encore furieuse et fatiguée d'avoir couru après les deux hommes, soupira.

\- Vous allez faire la gueule longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je me souviens que de la moitié de la soirée, marmonna Tatsumi. Surtout du moment où Akina-chan m'a frappé, maugréa le Namikaze.

\- De rien, Tatsumi-baka, remercia sarcastiquement la Senju, amusée.

\- Moi je me souviens de rien, râla Minamoto.

Akina pesta avant de prendre la tête de la marche, accompagnant Hinata. Les deux jeunes kunoichi s'appréciaient, mais leurs relations vis-à-vis de Konoha rendaient leurs comportements, l'une envers l'autre, assez difficile. Pas évident de connaître quelqu'un quand cette personne ne veut pas parler de son passé. Après une longue heure de marche dans le silence, et les grognements des deux hommes du groupe, Hinata et Akina aperçurent la maison dans laquelle ils devaient aller. Avec leur informateur devant cette dernière.

\- Je vous attendais, déclara l'informateur masqué.

Tatsumi poussa Hinata et Akina sur le côté, avant de fixer longuement l'homme devant lui. _C'est bien ce que me disait Jiraya-sensei… j'aurais pas dû boire hier soir_ , pensa le Namikaze. Son corps tremblait, et il constata rapidement que c'était pareil pour ses amis. Tenchi, un informateur des plus habiles et efficaces dans le monde, était en réalité un ninja du même acabit que Jiraya...

\- Tenchi… quel honneur, commença Tatsumi. Je me présente, je suis…

\- Tatsumi Namikaze, nukenin de rang A, déclaré par Kumo et le Raikage comme un ninja à fuir sauf contrordre. Tu es également présent dans les bingo-book de six pays, dont le pays des vagues.

\- Je vois que tu fais honneur à ta réputation, sourit le Namikaze. Je souhaite des informations sur…

\- La situation globale du monde, coupa l'informateur. Je sais ce que tu veux savoir, mais tu vas devoir le mériter, sourit énigmatiquement l'homme masqué.

Aussitôt, Tatsumi sentit un kunai sur sa gorge, tandis que l'homme face à lui disparut comme un mirage. _Quelle vitesse, il égale facilement les Shunshin les plus rapides du monde… Un véritable monstre…_ pensa le Namikaze. Une onde de choc quitta le corps de Tatsumi, et Tenchi disparut, pour se retrouver en haut d'un arbre. Les quatre ninjas purent alors voir les yeux bleu-ciel de Tenchi.

\- Pour obtenir vos infos, montrez-moi votre valeur ! s'exclama Tenchi.

Aussitôt, l'arbre fut coupé net par Minamoto. S'écroulant en avant, il fit en sorte que Tenchi s'approche rapidement du sol. Akina arriva à sa hauteur et donna un puissant coup de talon en direction de Tenchi. Néanmoins, l'informateur esquiva habilement en un saut arrière, pour se faire accueillir par un dragon d'eau. _Ils ont rapidement établi une stratégie pour m'attaquer. À croire qu'ils sont prêts… sauf que j'ai des choses à vérifier. Sur ce que m'a dit Jiraya, principalement,_ pensa l'homme.

Le dragon d'eau attaqua Tenchi, mais alors que le monstre d'eau disparut, les quatre ninjas purent constater que Tenchi n'avait subi aucun dégât. Un applaudissement interrompit le combat. Tous regardèrent Tatsumi qui avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Incroyable ! Dire que les autres ne se rendent pas compte de leur chance d'être là, à voir ce chef-d'œuvre de technique de Konoha, soupira Tatsumi.

\- Oh, tu as donc vu ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Tenchi, impressionné.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis un génie absolu, après tout, sourit le blond. La technique du **Higi no Sakebi –** **le Cri des Arcanes**. Une technique qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours, capable d'outrepasser certaines lois du Ninjutsu, du moins dans une certaine mesure. Si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

Aussitôt, la pression monta d'un cran. Minamoto défourailla son Muramasa Denki, tandis que la Hyûga activa son Byakugan, Akina quant à elle fit craquer les jointures de ses mains. Enfin, Tatsumi créa une lance de vent. Tenchi se contenta de canaliser du chakra autour de son corps. _Je ne vais plus leur faire de cadeaux,_ sourit Tenchi, amusé.

Un instant plus tard, Tenchi disparut à nouveau tel un mirage. Tatsumi, agacé, observa rapidement ses équipiers. Tenchi apparut derrière Hinata et tenta de lui assener un puissant coup de pied dans la colonne vertébrale. Néanmoins, la jeune Hyûga esquiva partiellement le coup en pivotant sur elle-même, prenant le coup dans les côtes. Tatsumi prit immédiatement les rênes et donna des directives.

\- Akina ! Occupe-toi de Hinata ! ordonna-t-il. Minamoto, tu sais quoi faire !

La Senju obéit rapidement aux ordres, tandis que les deux adultes foncèrent vers Tenchi. Ce dernier, amusé, réitéra sa technique pour disparaître. Apparaissant derrière le rônin, il l'attaqua. Néanmoins, au dernier moment, Tatsumi s'interposa, tout sourire. Le coup de poing de Tenchi fut bloqué par la main de Tatsumi.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Tenchi, intéressé par le mouvement de Tatsumi.

\- Il est évident que mes amis soient marqués, sourit le blond. _Je n'avais pas prévu de dévoiler l'_ _ **Hiraishin –**_ _ **Envol du Dieu du Tonnerre –**_ _aussi tôt, mais j'en ai besoin contre un tel monstre…_ pensa-t-il par la suite.

Tenchi recula légèrement, avant de reculer d'une quinzaine de mètre avec sa technique habituelle. Tatsumi tentait d'observer depuis le début les mouvements de l'informateur, mais ce dernier masquait habilement son secret avec plusieurs techniques d'illusions. _Ces mouvements sont similaires à un Shunshin de haut niveau, mais cette vitesse… on est quasiment sur l'_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _. Comment pourrais-je…_ commença dans ses pensées le jeune Namikaze. Tenchi sourit en voyant le visage de Tatsumi.

\- Tu as saisi ? demanda Tenchi.

\- Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?! se maudit Tatsumi. Ta technique, c'est bien évidemment un Jikûkan Ninjutsu – Ninjutsu spatio-temporel !

\- Comment ça, Tatsumi ? demanda le rônin à son ami.

\- Pour faire simple, l' **Hiraishin** se base sur la position des marquages. Sa technique à lui aussi, mais d'une autre manière. Il se base sur des positions purement géométriques, et de ce fait, il n'a pas besoin du moindre marquage. De plus, mes propres marquages lui facilitent son déplacement. Communément, on appelle cette technique, du moins dans le jargon du Jikûkan Ninjutsu, le **Shôshitsu –** **disparition**.

Tenchi se mit à applaudir, alors qu'Akina revint près d'eux, portant Hinata sur son dos. Tatsumi parut beaucoup plus sérieux. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, mais il se demandait pourquoi Jiraya ne lui avait pas indiqué cette subtilité.

\- Tu connais donc le **Shôshitsu** … impressionnant, sourit l'homme aux yeux bleu-ciel.

\- Je n'en connais que quelques points théoriques, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, et avant toi, je ne l'avais jamais vu à l'œuvre…

Tatsumi était furieux contre lui-même, et désormais, il savait une chose. Tenchi était comme lui. Néanmoins, une chose les différenciait… Tenchi était plus rapide que lui, et rien que cela fit bouillir Tatsumi. Tenchi remarqua cela, et se mit à sourire de plus belle.

\- Tu me déçois. Moi qui pensais pouvoir revoir ce chef-d'œuvre qu'est le **Buyôraishin** **–** **Danse du Dieu du Tonnerre** … soupira Tenchi. Seul Minato savait s'en servir, mais rien à faire pour moi, je n'y arriverai jamais, soupira l'homme.

L'aura autour de Tatsumi disparut lentement, laissant place au goût amer de la défaite. Le regard de Minamoto, se demandant d'abord s'il s'agissait d'une attaque surprise, qui finalement devint un regard déçu. Celui d'Akina resta interrogateur, tandis que celui de Hinata, encore consciente, dévoila sa tristesse. Tatsumi se demanda alors si c'était déjà la fin de leur aventure… Ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin sans les informations de Tenchi.

\- Tu comptes abandonner aussi rapidement ? demanda alors Minamoto, coupant le silence pesant.

…

 _Tatsumi fixait le ciel de ses yeux azurés. Sentant le poids de son devoir quitter son corps en s'abandonnant au Vent, il se sentait vivre. Pourtant, quoi qu'il fasse, il lui manquait toujours une sensation de louper quelque chose. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans cette sensation de vivre l'instant présent. Cette manière de méditer, conseillée par Jiraya lui-même semblait ne plus convenir au jeune homme désormais âgé de vingt-et-un an._

\- _Tatsumi ! Je t'ai amené de quoi manger ! s'exclama une voix._

 _Le blond ouvrit ses yeux. Satsuki lui avait emmené à manger, tandis que lui méditait. À vrai dire, depuis quelques temps, les deux s'étaient énormément rapprochés, et étaient devenus plus que des amis. Et depuis quelques temps, Satsuki se remettait d'une blessure assez difficile qu'elle avait subie lors d'une confrontation avec des ninjas d'élite de Kumo._

\- _Comment vas-tu ? demanda Tatsumi._

\- _De mieux en mieux, je peux commencer à refaire travailler mes muscles. As-tu trouvé ta nouvelle technique de méditation ? demanda la brune, dévoilant des sandwichs de son sac._

\- _Pas encore. Je n'arrive pas à avoir cette sensation de liberté que je devrais avoir pour la dernière forme…_

 _Satsuki sourit doucement. Autant à une époque, le comportement de Tatsumi l'énervait, autant désormais, elle aimait bien ce comportement passionné qu'avait Tatsumi pour devenir plus fort. Comme ça il pourrait les protéger…_

\- _Tu y réfléchis trop, non ? C'est le même cas pour le_ _ **Buyôraishin**_ _de Yondaime-sama. Tu te bloques sur un obstacle en voulant obligatoirement le surpasser._

\- _Et que me conseilles-tu ? demanda Tatsumi, intrigué._

\- _Contourne le mur, au lieu d'essayer de le briser comme un abruti… conseilla l'Uchiha._

…

Tatsumi sourit, alors que son chakra gonfla son corps et ses capacités physiques. _Je vais encore te faire confiance, Satsuki-chan,_ sourit le blond. Son esprit regonflé à bloc, le blond ne put qu'observer des sourires naître sur les visages de ses compagnons. Il était désormais remotivé et prêt à tout affronter devant lui. Il ne voulait pas utiliser l'Arche contre quelqu'un qui n'était pas réellement un ennemi. Par contre, il avait une idée. Enchaînant les mudras, sept clones de vent apparurent.

\- Allez-y, sourit le Namikaze.

Les clones de vent attaquèrent Tenshi dans plusieurs de ses angles. Le vieil homme sourit et lança une lance de vent sur un clone, l'explosant sur le coup. Mais à peine la fumée s'était dissipée que Tatsumi était apparu à la place du clone. _Il a dû apposer son marquage sur ses clones… malin comme stratégie mais pas impressionnant pour deux sous…_ se moqua intérieurement Tenchi. Mais le blond ouvrit ses yeux de surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les clones et l'original utilisaient l' **Hiraishin** pour se déplacer à une vitesse folle en cas de besoin. _Il essaie de recréer le_ _ **Buyôraishin**_ _à partir de rien ! Quel entêtement, mais surtout quel génie !_ sourit Tenchi, admiratif de la passion de Tatsumi. Il attaqua tour à tour les clones de Tatsumi, les détruisant un à un malgré l'utilisation constante de l' **Hiraishin**. Au moment où il attaqua l'avant-dernier, il sourit.

\- Plus que l'original…

\- Erreur ! s'exclama une voix.

Un Tatsumi avec une lance de vent plantée dans l'épaule se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un puissant enchaînement de coups, avant d'envoyer valser l'informateur quelques mètres en arrière. _Je ne suis pas aussi faible !_ pensa Tatsumi en voyant Tenchi se relever. Un sourire arborait son visage âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Alors que Tatsumi allait continuer le combat, l'informateur frappa dans ses mains.

\- Il suffit, j'ai vu ce que je souhaitai, sourit l'homme.

La tension dans l'air fût relâchée d'un coup sec. Le vieil homme les invitèrent alors à entrer dans sa maison de repos pour discuter plus sérieusement des informations qu'ils ont et auront besoin pour les quelques temps à venir.

…

Dix jours plus tôt, à Konoha… Tsunade soupira. À peine quelques jours qu'elle était Hokage, et déjà elle était confrontée à de nombreux problèmes. Tout d'abord le manque d'effectifs suite à la confrontation contre Oto et Suna. Ensuite le cas de Kakashi, qui était tombé dans un coma de plusieurs jours à cause d'Itachi Uchiha. Et enfin… la fuite de Sasuke Uchiha à Oto… et la blessure qu'avait subie l'équipe chargée de le récupérer.

\- Hime, tu m'as l'air soucieuse… soupira une voix.

Tsunade se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau pour voir que Jiraya s'était, encore une fois, permis de rentrer par là. Soupirant et ignorant l'entrée de l'ermite, elle répondit à son ami.

\- Oui. La situation s'aggrave de jour en jour. Et je ne peux pas ignorer le cas de Tatsumi. De ton côté… incita Tsunade.

\- Comme je te l'ai annoncé il y a quelques jours, nous partons avec Naruto. Je pense que nous allons suivre Tatsumi quelques temps.

\- Je vois. Assure-toi qu'il n'est en aucun cas un de nos ennemis, ordonna la Godaime Hokage.

Jiraya rit grassement avant de disparaître avec un Shunshin. _Ne sois pas idiot Jiraya… Tatsumi est sans doute trop fort pour son propre bien,_ pensa la princesse de Konoha. De son côté, Jiraya était beaucoup plus optimiste. Pour lui, Naruto avait besoin cruellement de la maturité et de l'expérience de son aîné. Et le seul moyen d'acquérir cela était en suivant Tatsumi dans ses pérégrinations.

De son coté, Naruto trouvait son ainé particulièrement intrigant, autant par sa force que par son mental d'acier. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup le Namikaze, mais il avait hâte d'apprendre sous la tutelle de son ainé.

…

Le groupe de Tatsumi était entré dans la demeure de Tenchi. L'homme avait une maison toute simple, sans la moindre décoration, hormis une photo de famille. Il avait invité le groupe du Namikaze à prendre un repas et à rester quelques jours pour qu'il puisse leur transmettre tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.

Akina avait rapidement observé que Tenchi était très calme. Sa posture droite montrait sa fierté et son caractère très strict. La photo de famille montrait un homme avec un enfant de trois ans dans ses bras.

Minamoto, quant à lui, ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de détails plus que le temps nécessaire pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une chose le concernant. Il n'aimait pas s'immiscer dans la vie des autres, et voir Akina et Hinata observer les moindres recoins de la pièce était une des choses l'énervant.

Tatsumi semblait, contrairement à l'informateur, plus tendu que d'habitude. Il savait que Tenchi était comme lui un Namikaze, de par ses connaissances en Jikûkan Ninjutsu, mais aussi du fait qu'il semblait connaître le Yondaime Hokage sur un plan plus personnel.

L'informateur leur servit des verres de café, thé et autres boissons de leur choix. Minamoto s'était posé contre un mur, tandis que Tatsumi et les deux kunoichi étaient assis face à Tenchi. Ce dernier se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ce combat était fort divertissant, sourit-il. Vous m'avez surpris, enfin surtout toi, Tatsumi-kun. Ce faux **Buyôraishin** était exceptionnel. Presqu'à l'identique du vrai, félicita le blond.

\- Merci, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, interrompit le plus jeune des deux Namikaze.

\- Je sais bien. Je vais vous faire le topo, contra Tenchi. Tout d'abord, vous êtes au courant du retour des Senju à Konoha au travers de la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Le village des feuilles a des difficultés à se reconstruire après cette courte bataille avec Oto et Suna. En parlant de ce dernier, ils ont réussi à créer un faux semblant de stabilité après avoir appris la mort du Yondaime Kazekage, le père de Gaara no Sabaku. Néanmoins, ils sont désormais engagés dans un conflit avec des pays voisins, à cause de leur affaiblissement temporaire.

\- Ame et Takumi ont fait une alliance contre un des cinq majeurs ? demanda Akina, étonnée.

\- A vrai dire, on dirait plus une entente hasardeuse qu'une véritable alliance, commenta alors Tenchi. Ces deux pays, celui de la Pluie et celui des Rivières, sont toujours en concurrence depuis la fin de la dernière grande guerre. Mais passons.

\- Concernant Iwa et Kumo, quoi de nouveau ? demanda Tatsumi.

\- Kumo reste dans ce qu'ils font de mieux depuis vingt ans. Ils consolident leur puissance et se concentrent sur leur pays. Néanmoins, il y a une suractivité impressionnante dans la chasse au nukenin. Même Bee, le frère du Raikage, a été dépêché sur le terrain pour attraper un maximum de renégats, expliqua Tenchi, assez dubitatif du comportement de Kumo.

Tatsumi tenta d'analyser le comportement de Kumo, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que leur Raikage, Aa, était encore très serein et qu'il ne prenait aucun risque avant le moment qui lui serait propice. Tout comme dans son monde… _Vieil enflure de Raikage…_ pensa Tatsumi. Tenchi avait profité de ce petit blanc pour boire une gorgée de son thé avant de reprendre la discussion.

\- Concernant Iwa, ils sont encore affaiblis.

\- Ils ont encore des répercussions de la dernière guerre ? demanda Minamoto, intrigué.

\- Pas vraiment. Cela fait un an qu'ils commençaient réellement à remonter la pente, mais la mort d'Oonoki, le Sandaime Tsûchikage, a précipité leur remontée dans un gouffre nouveau. Son fils, Kitsûchi, a pris la relève en tant que Yondaime Tsûchikage, expliqua l'informateur Namikaze.

\- Un Kage redoutable remplacé par un autre Kage redoutable… En quoi c'est sensé me faciliter les choses ? demanda Tatsumi, blasé.

Le calme retomba sèchement dans la pièce, et la tension grimpa rapidement pour une raison inconnue. Après quelques secondes, Tatsumi reprit la parole.

\- Et concernant Kiri et le pays de l'eau ?

Tenchi croisa les bras. Ses contacts lui donnaient des informations étranges à propos de Kiri et du pays de l'Eau en général, et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Malgré ce que pensais l'homme, ça avait tout l'air d'une information viable.

\- La situation est… délicate, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… commença Tenchi. D'après mes informations, Yagura, le Yondaime Mizukage, s'est lancé dans une étrange croisade contre les clans.

\- Est-ce qu'une résistance s'est créée ? demanda Akina, intriguée. Aucun clan ne laisserait passer ça.

\- Oui. Les clans Terumi et Zanishô, deux des plus gros clans du pays, organisent une résistance mais en toute franchise… ils n'ont aucune chance de gagner face à Yagura…

\- Et le clan Hôzuki ? Avec le pouvoir des Arches, ils pourraient être d'une efficacité effroyable, souleva Tatsumi.

\- Rien, aucune information à leur propos. La plupart sont morts, mais il y a quelques survivants qui ont dû quitter le pays sous la menace de mort. Mangetsu Hôzuki, l'ancien capitaine des épéistes de la brume, est mort face à Yagura.

Tatsumi soupira en se levant. Il s'étira avant de faire craquer ses jointures, et prit sa décision. Il savait qu'elle serait leur destination à présent.

\- Désormais je sais où je vais ! s'exclama-t-il, apparemment joyeux comme tout.

\- Etant donné que nous n'irons ni à Konoha, ni à Kumo, où allons-nous ? demanda Hinata.

\- Kiri, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Minamoto.

\- Choix intéressant, commenta simplement Tenchi. Pourquoi ce choix ? Quel est ton but, jeune Namikaze ? demanda l'informateur.

Tatsumi parût plus concentré sur son objectif. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes sur comment exprimer son objectif principal.

\- Je souhaite… un monde dans lequel le système Shinobi n'aurait plus à être celui qui a plongé le monde dans des guerres interminables, expliqua Tatsumi.

\- C'est utopiste, commenta Tenchi.

\- Sans doute. Mon objectif est certes utopiste, mais je ne crois pas en des bêtises comme l'entente qu'idolâtre Jiraya-sensei. Je sais que je vais devoir mettre la main à la pâte pour amener un faux-semblant de paix. Et je convaincrai ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec moi.

\- Quitte à les tuer ? demanda Tenchi.

\- S'il le faut. Les gens ont tendance à ne penser qu'à leur avenir. Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose… l'avenir des autres… déclara Tatsumi sérieux.

Tenchi observa Tatsumi d'un œil attentif, comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensées. _C'est un chemin dangereux que tu vas emprunter… Minato et Jiraya ne seraient certainement pas d'accord avec toi, mais c'est ta vie, tu en fais ce que tu en veux…_ pensa l'informateur.

\- Ton objectif est assez… particulier, commença l'autre blond. Tu sembles penser aux autres avant ta propre personne, et venant de la part d'un ninja non-patriote, je suis assez étonné.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Minamoto, je me moque de rentrer dans l'histoire ou d'en être oublié… je ne veux qu'une chose, rendre le monde plus juste et équitable. Et pour ça, je suis prêt à tout, même à mourir s'il le faut.

Un sifflement répondit à Tatsumi. Il observa le sourire charrieur de Tenchi, ne croisait plus les bras.

\- J'en connais un qui a le mal du pays… rit Tenchi, légèrement moqueur.

Hinata comprit la remarque plus que les autres, vu qu'elle était au courant de la provenance de Tatsumi. Akina sembla se moquer légèrement de Tatsumi, tandis que Minamoto croisa les bras.

\- Le mal du pays ? Ah, tu parles d'une nouvelle… soupira Tatsumi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, décréta le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama une voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers une fenêtre ouverte pour voir que Jiraya et Naruto étaient désormais avec eux. Naruto semblait aussi étonné que les équipiers de Tatsumi. Ce dernier soupira avant de se faire doubler par Tenchi.

\- Jiraya, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de rentrer chez les gens comme ça. T'es au courant qu'à chaque fois, je pourrais déposer plainte auprès de ton Kage, c'est-à-dire Tsunade ? demanda Tenchi.

\- Désolé Tenchi-san, s'excusa Jiraya en tremblant à l'idée de voir Tsunade furieuse contre lui. J'ai entendu votre discussion depuis un petit moment, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réagir. Vous allez vraiment à Kiri ? demanda l'ermite, sérieux.

Un air tendu se fit sentir. Parler de s'intégrer dans un pays en pleine guerre civile était autre chose que de rentrer à Konoha par temps de paix. Tatsumi soupira, avant de répondre à son maître.

\- C'est bel et bien notre destination. Nous devons être discrets en arrivant là-bas, puis on se fondra dans la foule.

\- Ha, ça me tente bien de vous suivre ! s'exclama l'ermite des crapauds.

\- Vous, venir dans le pays de l'Eau ? Impossible d'être discret avec cette gueule de pervers… râla Akina.

\- C'est bon Akina-chan, sourit Tatsumi. Sensei est sans doute un des meilleurs ninjas au monde en terme de discrétion. Et je suppose que vous avez des raisons spéciales de me suivre, Jiraya-sensei ? demanda le blond, déjà certain de la réponse.

\- Bien sûr, mais nous aurons le temps d'en parler en chemin, balaya l'ermite. Sors le saké, Tenchi ! amusons-nous, ça fait longtemps, sourit machiavéliquement le maître des crapauds.

Tenchi secoua la tête comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il était ami avec cet homme… il était toujours de mauvais augures que de boire avec Jiraya… surtout avec un Jiraya qui dit vouloir s'amuser.

…

Dans la forêt, tard le soir, une ombre marchait, seule. Zigzagant entre les arbres, l'ombre se posa contre un arbre. Il était fatigué de marcher. Naruto Uzumaki essayait tant bien que mal de garder les idées claires, mais ce n'est pas facile quand on n'a que quatorze ans…

\- Sensei m'a raconté, sifflota une voix.

Naruto leva ses yeux azurs pour apercevoir Tatsumi, son aîné, être perché au même arbre que lui. Le jeune Uzumaki rejoignit rapidement le renégat, et il s'installa en face de lui.

\- Les Uchiha sont énervants, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto n'allait pas répondre. Quoi que fasse Tatsumi, il ne voulait pas montrer que la trahison de son ami pour aller voir Orochimaru en quête de pouvoir l'avait blessé. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à des réprimandes, Tatsumi avait pris une voix sage, comme s'il voulait montrer à Naruto qu'il le comprenait.

\- Le plus chagrinant dans l'histoire, c'est le fait que tu n'avais jamais vécu à nouveau la défaite depuis un moment, je me trompe ? C'est tout à fait compréhensible, tu sais. Néanmoins, il y a toujours plus fort que soi dans ce monde.

\- C'est juste que… je… hésita le cadet des deux.

\- Ca fait mal ? Que ce soit Sasuke et pas un autre ? Le fait qu'il ait failli te tuer sans état d'âme ? Tu vois, Naruto, la chose que tu dois rentrer dans ta p'tite tête, c'est le fait que Sasuke, contrairement à toi, ne pense qu'à son petit nombril, expliqua Tatsumi.

\- Mais il reste mon ami !

\- Soit. Mais il faut que tu réfléchisses. Tu ne pourras pas lui courir après toute ta vie. Tu as un rêve, des amis, et tu dois aussi avancer. Regarde donc Jiraya-sensei. Orochimaru lui a fait la même chose que ce que t'as fait Sasuke. Mais il a réussi à aller de l'avant. Ca demande du temps, de l'expérience, mais tu peux aussi y arriver.

Alors que Naruto allait rétorquer avec virulence, Tatsumi coupa court en changeant totalement son discours.

\- En dehors de ça, et vu que Jiraya-sensei et toi-même allez nous suivre, je vais te donner un petit travail, sourit le Namikaze.

\- Un travail ?

\- Il faut bien que tu te prépares à devenir un ninja de ma trempe, non ? demanda l'adulte, tout sourire.

Naruto reprit alors instantanément sa joie de vivre caractéristique du personnage. Son regard excité montrait à Tatsumi qu'il était toute ouï.

\- Avant de commencer les exercices du vent, je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à une utilité offensive ou défensive du vent, décrit Tatsumi.

\- Quoi ? je ne comprends pas… maugréa le jeune Uzumaki.

\- En bref… je vais te montrer un exemple pour mieux montrer mon propos.

Le Namikaze se leva, et il frappa une branche du revers de la main. La branche bougea dans tous les sens, mais rien de plus. Le blond réitéra la même chose, sauf que cette fois-ci, il utilisa le vent pour couper la branche sans que sa main ne la touche. Le regard de Naruto semblait être attiré par une chose… le vent autour de la main de son nouveau maître.

\- Tu as vu, j'ai augmenté la puissance de ma frappe, ma précision et ma portée juste avec ça. C'est une utilisation simple du vent, mais ça peut t'aiguiller sur l'utilité que tu dois trouver.

\- Je sais pas utiliser le vent, alors comment je vais vérifier ? demanda alors le Genin de Konoha.

\- Tu me demanderas. Mais attention, tu n'as le droit qu'à trois essais. Après quoi, à chaque essai supplémentaire tu seras puni, sourit machiavéliquement Tatsumi.

Tatsumi tendit sa main au jeune Uzumaki, qui s'empressa de la serrer. Comme il avait gagné le collier de Tsunade, il gagnerait les arcanes de Tatsumi avec ce test, ou du moins il le croyait. Mais ça suffisait entièrement à Tatsumi pour qu'il puisse progresser.

…

Pendant ce temps, alors que Minamoto dormait à même le sol, Jiraya et Tenchi discutaient, sirotant chacun leur verre de saké. Une bouteille du pays du riz, de très bonne facture, que Tenchi avait sorti pour l'occasion.

\- Tu sais que tout ce que tu m'as raconté à son propos, si ça ne venait pas de toi, je ne le croirai pas ? demanda l'informateur.

\- Je sais, rit Jiraya. Les probabilités pour que quelqu'un loupe à ce point un **Hiraishin** et d'en réchapper sont de quoi ? Zéro pourcent ?

Tenchi maugréa… si ce que son ami lui avait raconté à propos de Tatsumi était vrai, ça se corrélerai avec ce qu'il a ressenti pendant leur affrontement.

\- Si le combat avait continué, qui aurait gagné ? A ton avis, demanda alors Jiraya.

\- Moi, bien entendu, répondit Tenchi au tac au tac.

\- Mais oui. Tu en es certain, on dirait, se moqua Jiraya.

 _Si le combat avait continué… j'aurais eu besoin de l'arche du vent, sans le moindre doute…_ pensa alors l'informateur Namikaze. Fouillant dans un placard, Tenchi attrapa un rouleau et le donna à Jiraya. Ce dernier, interrogatif, n'hésita pas à poser des questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en premier lieu.

\- Les secrets des Namikaze. Tout ce qui concerne l' **Hiraishin** , mais aussi le stade au-dessus et les dérivés en Jikûkan Ninjutsu.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il devienne plus fort que toi ? demanda alors Jiraya, amusé.

\- Je me moque de ça. Il aura besoin d'être fort pour affronter la terreur au pays de l'Eau. Et puis ton apprenti aussi en aura besoin, non ? demanda l'informateur.

Jiraya devint soudainement sérieux. Il raconta alors les péripéties récentes qu'il avait eu avec Naruto. Tenchi était au courant pour la réunion des Sannin, mais il ne pouvait pas être au courant du retour en force d'Itachi Uchiha et de son terrifiant compagnon Kisame Hoshigaki. Prenant un petit temps de réflexion, Tenchi soupira.

\- Itachi Uchiha est sans doute un des ninjas les plus dangereux de l'histoire. Toi ou moi ne pourrions pas le vaincre seul… réfléchit l'informateur.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été capitaine au sein de l'Anbu à l'âge de treize ans. Un record même pour toi… déclara Jiraya.

Le regard de Tenchi dériva sur le cadre avec une photo de famille de Tenchi. Deux jeunes blonds étaient dessus, souriant comme jamais. L'un devait avoir huit ou neuf ans et l'autre était plus jeune, sans doute dans les six ou sept ans. Un air d'amertume pouvait se lire sur le visage de Tenchi.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris Naruto avec toi quand tu es parti ? demanda Jiraya.

\- Pour la même raison que toi, je suppose. Affecté par la mort de mon frère, je ne pouvais pas prendre sous mon aile un nourrisson portant le monstre qui l'avait tué… j'avais sans doute peur de ce que je pouvais faire.

\- Je vois. Je ne dirais pas avant quelques temps à Naruto ses véritables origines, mais quand je le ferais, je voudrais que tu sois présent, demanda Jiraya.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Tenchi, une pointe d'agressivité se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Tatsumi-kun est beaucoup plus proche d'une figure paternelle que moi…

\- Parce que tu es son oncle. Il faut bien respecter les vœux de Minato, maintenant que nous le pouvons.

Tenchi se leva, et fit les cent pas. Il était vrai qu'avec Tsunade Senju au poste de Hokage, la marge de manœuvre pour entraîner Naruto était devenue immense. Le départ de Sasuke Uchiha avait aussi joué un rôle là-dedans. Désormais, Naruto avait plus que l'envie de devenir Hokage, son rêve, il avait aussi un objectif qui le motiverait pour devenir plus fort rapidement.

\- Tatsumi sera incapable d'apprendre le **Shûshitsu** vu qu'il a choisi l'autre voie… je te conseille de ne pas faire une copie de Tatsumi pour le petit Naruto. Qui s'occupe de son entraînement élémentaire ? Est-il seulement du type vent ? demanda Tenchi, soudainement intéressé.

\- Il est bien de type vent, comme vous tous, rit Jiraya, amusé. Une fois qu'il saura bien utiliser l' **Hiraishin** , je lui enseignerai le **Shûshitsu** et les arcanes du Jikûkan Ninjutsu, du moins dans la branche du géomètre, sourit Jiraya.

\- Avec ton enseignement sur le ninjutsu général, les sceaux et autres bizarreries, celui de Tatsumi pour le vent et le mien pour le Jikûkan Ninjutsu, il a un potentiel d'évolution assez conséquent. Il manque à vérifier une chose… aura-t-il le talent nécessaire pour arriver à utiliser efficacement toutes ces techniques ? demanda Tenchi, légèrement soucieux.

\- Nous verrons avec le temps, Tenchi… soupira Jiraya.

Les deux se remirent à boire, fêtant en ce 25 Janvier l'anniversaire du défunt Minato Namikaze, feu Yondaime Hokage…

\- A la tienne, Minato ! trinquèrent les deux hommes.

…

Le lendemain ils avaient quitté la compagnie de Tenchi. Ils lui avaient promis de passer une fois leur quête terminée, ou de l'inviter à passer boire un grand verre de saké à l'occasion. Leur groupe était désormais composé de Tatsumi, Hinata, Akina, Minamoto, Naruto et Jiraya. Ils avaient voyagé jusqu'à Nami no Kuni, aidant divers marchands et habitants des pays qu'ils avaient traversé.

Une fois à Nami no Kuni, et grâce à Jiraya, ils avaient réussi à prendre un bateau qui passerait assez près du pays de l'Eau sans être dans la limite des eaux de ce pays. Tatsumi avait alors décrété qu'ils continueraient en barque. Une fois dans la barque, ils devaient décider de comment ils avanceraient. Par chance, la météo jouait dans leur sens, leur accordant un brouillard impressionnant pour se camoufler.

\- On va ramer. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque de dévoiler notre statut de ninja, déclara Jiraya.

Tous le regardèrent, il se transforma en un vieillard chétif à l'aide d'un **Henge –** **transformation** très complexe. Tatsumi le remercia d'un regard amusé avant de regarder en direction du pays de l'Eau.

\- Naruto, tu rames, ordonna le Namikaze.

\- Quoi ?! mais pourquoi ce serait à moi de ramer ?! râla l'Uzumaki.

\- T'es jeune, t'as besoin de muscles, expliqua Minamoto.

\- Tête de pioche, continua Akina, ça te ferait pas de mal de te muscler les bras. C'est pas avec tes petits bras que tu vas faire mal à qui que ce soit, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Naruto-san, prend ça comme un entraînement, enchaîna Hinata.

Naruto regarda Jiraya qui essayait de pêcher. Une fois qu'il eut senti le regard insistant du jeune Uzumaki, il se tourna, tout sourire.

\- Qui t'as appris le **Rasengan** et le **Kuchiyose no jutsu –** **Technique d'invocation** ? demanda l'ermite, amusé.

Naruto accusa le coup. Il regarda alors son aîné, espérant une légère clémence de sa part. Que neni ! Le plus âgé des deux blonds tournait autour du blond, amusé.

\- Qui va t'apprendre les secrets du Vent ? Qui va t'entraîner pour que tu deviennes l'élite ninja ? demanda Tatsumi.

\- Toi, avoua difficilement le jeune Genin.

\- Alors rame, ordonna Tatsumi. Une fois à terre, tu auras ton premier entraînement.

Soudainement, ils avançaient plus vite. Naruto avait fait quatre clones et ceux-ci ramaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient… et c'était sans doute le cas. L'original, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'allait lui enseigner Tatsumi. De son côté, le blond avait réagi, comme son maître, Jiraya. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient sans doute observés par des Anbu de Kiri…

Une fois sur les plages de gravier de Mizu no Kuni, tous mirent pied à terre. Ils devaient être organisés pour éviter de faire tout un tintamarre.

\- Nous nous diviserons en plusieurs groupes dans les grandes villes. Hinata-chan et Akina-chan, vous serez chargée de récupérer des informations, en essayant de voir des nobles ou des haut-placés du civil. Jiraya-sensei, pas la peine que je vous surveille, vous pourrez vagabondez comme vous voulez. Juste une chose, je veux que vous preniez Naruto avec vous dans les grandes villes… son chakra est trop facilement repérable, expliqua Tatsumi.

\- Et je suppose que nous serons tous les deux ensemble, déclara alors Minamoto, étrangement silencieux jusque-là.

\- Exact ! Nous nous ferons passer pour un marchand et son garde du corps, expliqua évasivement Tatsumi.

Suite à cela, ils avancèrent légèrement sur la plage, admirant par la même occasion la beauté particulière de Mizu no kuni au travers de ces plages malheureusement couvertes en grande partie par un brouillard…

\- Halte-là !

Soudainement, tout le groupe fut entouré et alerte. Pas moins d'une dizaine d'Anbu étaient venus les appréhender, ou les tuer, à voir. Le capitaine, facilement reconnaissable par sa cape bleue, à contrario des autres qui ne portaient tout simplement pas de cape, s'avança pour faire face au groupe.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire chez nous ? Les frontières sont fermées depuis un an, il est interdit de venir, déclara calmement le capitaine.

Tatsumi s'avança d'un pas, avant de prendre la parole, assuré.

\- Mon cher, nous sommes des voyageurs venant quérir l'aide de votre pays. Nous sommes presque tous jeunes et motivés, déclara Tatsumi tandis que Jiraya accusa le coup en grognant. Et nous pourrons vous aider dans bien des tâches ! s'exclama Tatsumi, tel un commercial dans une publicité.

\- Quel est votre but ? demanda l'Anbu, imperturbable.

\- Nous sommes écrivains, gardes du corps, médecins, et bien d'autres choses !

\- Quel est votre but ? répéta l'Anbu, perdant peu à peu sa patience.

\- Et en plus de ça, devinez-quoi ? On ne demande que de rester ici quelques mois ! C'est une affaire incroyable, ne pensez-vous pas ?! s'exclama Tatsumi.

L'Anbu défourailla un tantô, mais à peine eut il sorti son sabre qu'un aura sanguinaire se fit sentir autour de Minamoto, englobant une grande partie de la plage. _C'est quoi cette aura ?! Ce ne sont certainement pas des espions ordinaires !_ pensa le capitaine de la troupe. C'est alors qu'un air sérieux trôna sur le visage auparavant amusé du Namikaze.

\- Je vais vous dire notre but. Je suis ici pour renverser la dictature du sang de Yagura. Je veux instaurer un équilibre entre les pouvoirs civils et ninjas, et refondre le pays de l'Eau en tant que nation pacifique souhaitant le meilleur pour ce monde.

Un ange passa. L'Anbu en chef était toujours aussi tendu, et le discours de Tatsumi n'avait en aucun cas calmé la situation. C'est alors qu'une lance de vent apparut dans la main de Tatsumi.

\- Maintenant, je vais vous montrer comment je vais calmer tous les fouteurs de merde du pays, sourit de manière démoniaque le Namikaze.

Un instant plus tard, une onde de choc faramineuse sortit de la lance du blond que ce dernier avait pointé vers le capitaine Anbu. Ce dernier avait difficilement esquivé en roulant sur le côté, avant que Tatsumi n'enchaîne en créant plus dizaines de lances de vent en l'air, pointant toutes les directions.

\- **Fûton, Dôshaburi no Yari –** **Averse de Lances** ! s'exclama le renégat.

Les lances de vent s'élancèrent et empalèrent violemment presque tous les Anbu aux points vitaux. Le capitaine crût halluciner, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un combattant de ce niveau. _La fuite est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant…_ pensa l'homme. Mais il n'avait pas vu Akina dans son dos qui lui infligea un puissant coup de pied dans le dos. Le choc immobilisa l'homme au sol. Tous se réunirent autour de l'Anbu, désormais immobilisé par des chaînes en pierre faîtes par la jeune Senju.

\- Alors, quel genre d'infos vas-tu nous donner ? demanda Tatsumi, apparemment amusé.

\- C-crevez, vous n'êtes que des sous-merdes ! hurla l'homme.

\- Et toi tu es un ersatz de capitaine Anbu, soupira Tatsumi. Tu es le plus faible que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie… se moqua le Namikaze.

\- Mizukage-sama va vous faire pendre haut et court !

Le sabre de Minamoto se planta sèchement dans le crâne de l'homme. Naruto parût horrifié, tandis que Hinata semblait être légèrement dégoûtée de la manière dont la vie de cet homme fût achevée. Tatsumi observa le samouraï avec un air énervé. Décidément…

\- Il n'aurait rien dit, constata Minamoto, remarquant le regard de Tatsumi.

\- Je voulais juste savoir les endroits où je pourrais avoir du bon jus de kaki moi ! râla le blond, amer.

Tous rirent à cette remarque alors que le blond avança, les bras croisés. Décidément, ils ne savaient pas à quel point le jus de kaki était la meilleure chose au monde… Néanmoins, Jiraya posa une question que tous devaient se poser.

\- C'est quoi ton plan ? On va où ? demanda l'ermite.

Tatsumi pointa les marais qui se voyaient depuis la plage. Son air confiant et amusé semblait déjà les rendre plus motivés que jamais. Dieu seul savait quand ils repartiraient de Kiri…

\- Direction, Inosa, capitale du pays de l'Eau !


	8. Infiltration & rébellion

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voici la suite de l'Aube du Chaos ! Merci pour tous les favoris/suivis ! Merci aussi à nana99 et AEIO10 pour les commentaires !**

 **Nana99 : A vrai dire, cette histoire est assez avancée (chapitre 20 fini quand je publie ce chapitre) car je publie sur un autre site depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ici. Pour le délai de publication, jusqu'à ce que j'ai rattrapé mon avance, je vais essayer de publier 2 chapitres par semaine. Après, les chapitres arriveront dès que je pourrais, mais j'ai un calendrier très chargé… donc ne sois pas étonnée si je mets 2 mois pour faire 1 pauvre chapitre…**

…

Jiraya observa son disciple alors qu'ils faisaient route vers Inosa, la capitale du pays de l'Eau. Le jeune Tatsumi semblait avoir des idées bien précises, mais le fait de se rendre dans la capitale pendant une guerre civile était très risquée… _Mais quel est ton but ?_ se demanda l'ermite. _Pourquoi venir ici alors que tu pouvais ne pas prendre de risques ? Les rebelles ne seront pas attrapés avant un long moment…_ réfléchit l'ermite. Il était terriblement difficile de suivre les pensées et les actions de Tatsumi, du moins tout en y trouvant un sens…

Akina, de son côté, s'amusait bien. Voir Tatsumi se faire embêter toutes les trente secondes par Naruto qui aurait soi-disant eu une idée pour le travail confié par le Namikaze était très amusant. Mais en dehors de ça, elle se posait des questions sur leur présence dans ce pays. Et si Tatsumi avait dit la vérité aux Anbu sur la plage ? Voulait-il réellement recréer le pays de l'Eau ? La jeune Senju se posait beaucoup de questions, mais pour elle comme pour Hinata ou Naruto, il s'agissait de leur première véritable sortie de guerre. Une expérience qui serait sans doute bénéfique d'un point de vue psychologique, mais à quel prix physique ? Au meilleur des cas, ils essuieraient des blessures moyennes, mais rien d'impossible à soigner. Mais la réputation de Yagura, surnommé Yagura le Sanglant, n'était pas faîte à partir de rien. Et ça, c'était la chose qui inquiétait le plus la Senju…

\- Ou alors je pourrais l'utiliser pour voler, tenta Naruto.

\- Non ! répéta pour la énième fois Tatsumi. Attends deux secondes, t'as dit un truc sensé ou j'hallucine ?

Naruto croisa les bras et décida de bouder, seul dans son coin. Tatsumi rit aux éclats avant de continuer sa route. _Et dire qu'il a fourni la même solution que moi…_ pensa le Namikaze. _S'il est vraiment aussi doué que Jiraya-sensei pense, il pourra maîtriser le_ _ **Tandokuhikou**_ _ **– Vol solo**_ _avec une certaine aisance…_ réfléchit-il par la suite. Pour le bien de leur mission, Tatsumi avait ordonné à Naruto d'enlever l'orange de ses tenues, beaucoup trop repérable. Le jeune Uzumaki portait désormais un pantalon noir et un haut à manches longues couleur kaki, pour son plus grand malheur.

\- Arrêtons-nous une petite heure pour manger, proposa Tatsumi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une caverne proche, et se divisèrent les tâches. Akina et Naruto s'occupaient du feu, Hinata faisait le guet, tandis que Minamoto se révélait être un excellent cuisinier. Tatsumi et Jiraya préféraient discuter de la suite de leur voyage dans ce pays. Assis l'un face à l'autre, ils entamèrent la discussion.

\- Quel est ton véritable objectif en venant ici ? demanda l'ermite.

\- Vous êtes brut de décoffrage, sensei, rit Tatsumi. Pourquoi une telle curiosité ? demanda-t-il en retour, avant de continuer. Tsunade t'as envoyé pour t'assurer que je ne suis pas un ennemi de Konoha, je suppose.

\- Il n'y a pas que cela, avoua Jiraya. Tu es intrigant, Tatsumi. Tu as cette aura qui indique que tu es plein de ressources, mais que tu attires à toi les ennuis.

\- Ca a l'air d'être une caractéristique familiale, Jiraya-sensei, sourit tatsumi. Que ce soit moi, Minato, ou encore Tenchi.

\- Tu es au courant pour Tenchi ? demanda Jiraya, impressionné.

\- Ce n'est rien de très dur à deviner. Peu de personnes peuvent utiliser le Jikûkan Ninjutsu, et encore moins se spécialiser dans la branche du géomètre au point de maîtriser le **Shûshitsu –** **disparition**.

\- Revenons à nos moutons, déclara alors Jiraya. Dis m'en plus sur ton objectif…

\- J'ai besoin de contacter les rebelles. Ils doivent forcément avoir de bons espions dans Inosa, donc on va forcément nous trouver, sourit Tatsumi.

\- Tu n'y vas pas trop au petit bonheur la chance, Tatsumi ? demanda alors Minamoto.

Le samouraï s'affairait à faire cuire des portions de riz qu'ils avaient pris avec eux lors de leur départ de Nami no kuni. Désormais, tous étaient là et attendaient le repas, tandis que la discussion de Tatsumi et Jiraya était l'animation en l'attente du repas tant espéré. Tatsumi fixa alors Minamoto de ses yeux bleus avant de lui répondre.

\- Au petit bonheur la chance ? Pas du tout, contredit le Namikaze. J'ai besoin de savoir l'avis de certaines personnes pour faire des choix cruciaux pour l'avenir de ce pays, expliqua-t-il évasivement.

Jiraya comprit alors. Dans la capitale, il serait bien entendu simple de contacter les rebelles, mais il serait tout aussi simple de voir si les nobles sont prêts à aider. Et parmi les nobles séjournant à Inosa, il y aurait…

\- Tu veux avoir une audience avec le Daimyô ? demanda l'ermite, étonné. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je veux savoir s'il compte profiter de la faiblesse de son peuple pour les dominer encore plus ou s'il est prêt à agir pour l'intérêt de son peuple, et celui de son pays, expliqua le blond, sérieux.

\- Et s'il ne pense qu'à lui ? demanda Akina.

\- Il aura une tombe dans une décharge, répondit simplement Minamoto, coupant Tatsumi. Les Daimyô qui ne pensent qu'au pouvoir au point de tuer le peuple ne méritent qu'une chose, la peine capitale.

Akina réfléchit sur leurs possibilités. Tout d'abord, tuer le Daimyô apportera la colère des nobles, mais aussi un mouvement d'intérêt de la part des deux camps. Tout d'abord, Yagura, pour garder la face, sera obligé d'envoyer un haut placé, tandis que les rebelles devront savoir qui a fait cela et quel serait son but. Une manœuvre habile, mais risquée pour tous les camps.

\- Si tu tues le Daimyô, Inosa va devenir un terrain de chasse au ninja. T'es au courant de ça au moins ? demanda Akina.

\- C'est un risque à prendre, décréta Jiraya. Si le Daimyô veut stopper cette folie, il pourra financer l'armée rebelle pour qu'elle ait le budget nécessaire pour être équipée face à Yagura.

Tatsumi soupira, attirant les regards de ses compagnons sur lui. Minamoto continua de préparer la nourriture alors que le Namikaze continua la discussion.

\- Le problème ne sera pas l'argent. Le problème sera la réaction de Yagura dans ce cas.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Naruto.

\- Yagura est une bête assoifée de sang, qui risque de ne pas aimer le fait que les nobles aient pris parti pour les rebelles… soupira Tatsumi.

Tous avaient compris sauf Naruto. Le jeune Uzumaki constata les regards sérieux et graves de ses compagnons de voyage. Lorsqu'il demanda des détails pour comprendre, Akina lui répondit.

\- Ce que Tatsumi-baka veut dire, c'est que dans tous les cas… le Daimyô doit mourir. Pour protéger le peuple, les nobles et les rebelles.

\- Quoi ?! mais pourquoi ?! contrattaqua Naruto.

\- Il le faut. S'il est contre les rebelles et le peuple, il méritera de mourir. Sinon, il devra mourir pour les protéger pour que l'on porte le chapeau et qu'on les a forcés à nous donner le financement, expliqua Jiraya. Je n'aime pas trop le procédé, mais au vu de l'objectif de Tatsumi, nous n'aurons pas le choix, commenta l'ermite juste après.

A la suite de cette discussion, Minamoto apporta le repas, les laissant tous réfléchir à leurs attentes et aux objectifs du Namikaze. Quant à ce dernier, il se contenta de se plaindre de ne pas avoir du jus de kaki avec lui.

…

\- Daimyô-sama, aidez-nous ! La saison des pluies s'est mal passée et nous n'avons plus rien à vendre sur des mois ! Tous nos stocks sont épuisés ! s'exclama un homme dans la cinquantaine.

Un soupir se fit entendre dans l'immense salle d'audience d'Inosa, dans le pays de l'Eau. Le Daimyô, âgé de quarante ans, était las. Il repoussa ses longs cheveux auburn en arrière, avant de demander un verre de saké à une servante.

\- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? demanda le Daimyô.

\- Aidez-nous à passer cette période, s'il vous plaît, pria l'homme. Dans un mois nous aurons nos récoltes et elles seront suffisantes pour rembourser ce que nous vous devrons ! promit-il.

Le Daimyô balança sa tête sur le côté, fixant le paysan de ses yeux marrons. Il s'ennuyait, à voir des plaintifs fouler le sol de son palais tous les jours. Si seulement il pouvait garder uniquement ses servantes et les nobles…

\- Je refuse ! s'exclama le Daimyô.

Deux gardes emportèrent le pauvre homme, tandis que la servante donna le saké au seigneur du pays de l'Eau. Un conseiller s'approcha de l'homme, avant d'ouvrir un parchemin.

\- Audience suivante ! Monsieur Jôdan ! appela le conseiller.

Deux hommes s'avancèrent. Le premier était vêtu d'un kimono beige et d'un pantalon noir, et il portait un chapeau en bambou. Une grosse gourde était accrochée à sa taille tandis qu'il portait un énorme sac de voyage. Le second, quant à lui, était un samouraï en armure, portant un bandeau pour tenir ses cheveux. Les yeux bleus du dénommé Jôdan fixèrent le Daimyô, comme s'il l'analysait.

\- Bonjour Daimyô-sama. Je suis venu ici en quête d'une autorisation de commercer sur votre territoire, plaida Jôdan.

\- Que vendez-vous ? demanda le Daimyô, las.

\- De tout. Je vends des œuvres d'art, des livres, des boissons venant du monde entier, et bien d'autres secrets qui pourraient vous intéresser, sourit Jôdan.

Le samouraï à ses côtés sourit légèrement. _Tatsumi, quel embobineur tu fais… ça m'impressionne à chaque fois en plus…_ pensa Minamoto. Ils avaient dû utiliser ce stratagème à plusieurs reprises pour obtenir une audience auprès du Daimyô. Minamoto n'était pas trop pour l'idée du pot de vin, mais ils voulaient agir vite, donc il ne s'était pas interposé à Tatsumi. Le Daimyô eut le regard vif pour la première fois de la journée. Il se leva, avant de pointer du doigt Tatsumi.

\- Jôdan, vendez-moi cette gourde !

Tatsumi sembla hésiter un court instant, mais cela faisait parti de son plan. _Maintenant qu'il croit que je vends du rare, il veut la gourde. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à faire mon offre… Akina-chan ça va être ton tour…_ pensa le blond en regardant une servante qui était dans un coin, derrière le Daimyô.

\- Cette gourde n'est pas à vendre, monseigneur.

\- Dans ce cas tu n'auras rien, sourit machiavéliquement le Daimyô.

Le faux-commerçant réfléchit quelques secondes. Peu à peu il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Mais il voulait encore jouer avec le seigneur de l'eau. Il sourit légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Voulez-vous le contenant ou le contenu ? demanda Tatsumi.

\- Les deux !

\- Je me vois contraint de vous décevoir, Daimyô-sama… soupira Tatsumi.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle parurent offusquées, tandis qu'une veine battait furieusement sur le front du Daimyô.

\- Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Les gardes foncèrent vers Tatsumi et Minamoto, avant que le samouraï ne les coupe tous pour qu'ils s'écroulent à même le sol, ne pouvant plus bouger leurs jambes. Le Daimyô recula d'un pas fébrile, avant de se sentir immobile. Quelqu'un bloquait ses bras, et cette personne était une simple servante… blonde, un sourire amusé et assuré sur son visage angélique.

\- Sale traînée, laisse-moi partir ! hurla l'homme.

\- Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je ne vends pas ma gourde, Daimyô, reprit Tatsumi d'un ton sérieux. **Fûton, Tengoku no Onomi –** **Poids du Ciel**! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, hormis Tatsumi, Minamoto, Akina et le Daimyô, subirent la technique de gravité du Namikaze. Le blond laissa son sac tomber à même le sol, tandis qu'il saisit sa gourde pour boire une grande gorgée. Il avança ensuite en direction du Daimyô, d'un pas lent qui sonnait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête du Daimyô.

\- Tout d'abord, c'est une gourde prêtée par mon maître. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la vendre au premier venu, tu comprends, commença le blond.

Il n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres du Daimyô. Celui-ci sentit que l'aura de Tatsumi se faisait peu à peu meurtrière, et cette puissance le terrifiait. Akina, derrière lui, était elle aussi très impressionnée. _Il ne donnait pas cette sensation à Tanzaku, même avec l'Arche du Vent. Deux combats aussi difficiles l'ont fait autant récupérer ?!_ Réfléchit Akina alors que le Namikaze s'arrêta.

\- Ensuite, je sais toute la vérité. J'ai eu quelques renseignements avisés de la part d'un informateur très efficace. Esclavagisme, trafics en tous genres, chantages, meurtres… tu crois vraiment qu'un seigneur doit régner ainsi sur ses sujets ? demanda posément le Namikaze.

\- J-je suis le Daimyô ! Tou-tout le monde me doit o-o-o-obéissance ! hurla l'homme aux cheveux auburn.

\- Personne ne doit obéissance à un déchet comme toi, contredit alors Tatsumi.

Une lance de vent apparut dans les mains de Tatsumi, qui la fit violemment tourner sur elle-même avant de la lancer sur le Daimyô. Akina grâce à ses réflexes acquis avec le temps, réussit à se décaler à temps, tandis que le seigneur du pays vit sa vie en un instant. _Vais-je mourir ici ?_ pensa-t-il. Une explosion démesurée détruisit le mur du fond, tandis que le Daimyô tomba à genoux au sol, complètement immobilisé, tremblant comme une feuille. Tatsumi s'avança lentement, tandis que peu à peu, le chakra tourbillona dans sa main gauche.

\- Tu n'es qu'une larve. Incapable de diriger, tu t'es dirigé vers des actes d'une bassesse sans nom. Tu es un ersatz de leader, tu as simplement hérité de la bonne personne, commença hargneusement Tatsumi. Des milliers de gens souffrent par ta faute, simplement parce que tu n'as jamais eu les couilles d'intervenir contre Yagura ! Cette guerre n'a jamais eu lieu d'être, elle ne fait qu'affaiblir un pays déjà au bord du gouffre !

Les gens chuchotèrent dans la pièce. Le brouhaha incessant dans la salle d'audience eut tôt fait d'agacer Tatsumi qui se tourna vers l'audience, et Minamoto put voir pour la première fois un regard sérieux et également haineux de la part du jeune homme.

\- Fermez-la, vous, déclara-t-il en s'adressant aux nobles. Vous êtes pire que lui. Vous avez laissé un type comme lui vous diriger par sa naissance ? Vous êtes encore à l'âge de pierre ? Faudrait évoluer vers une société ou la naissance n'influe qu'au minimum. L'égalité parfaite n'est qu'une utopie, mais nous pouvons-nous en rapprocher.

\- La ferme ! Tu ne dis que des conneries ! s'exclama un homme.

\- Des conneries ? Tu crois quoi, que si on laisse le choix au peuple, ils vont laisser des boulets comme vous diriger la nation ? Vous n'êtes que des bouffons, agissant pour votre seigneur ! Et bien regardez-le, votre seigneur tout puissant ! Il se pisse dessus à cause d'un homme qui n'a pas besoin d'être sérieux pour le tuer ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Il se tourna sèchement vers le Daimyô, son **Rasengan** en main, et le planta furieusement dans la tête de l'homme. Le corps du seigneur s'écrasa dans des décombres présents à cause de la lance de vent précédemment utilisée par le Namikaze. Des gens crièrent, mais personne ne put s'enfuir à cause du **Tengoku no Onomi** de Tatsumi. Ce dernier fit signe à Minamoto et Akina de se rapprocher, tandis qu'il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à l'assemblée.

\- Vous tous, commença-t-il. Vous allez vous allier avec les rebelles, sinon je viendrai personnellement vous tuer. Voyez ce que j'ai fait à votre ancien seigneur… je peux aisément vous tuer, que vous soyez protégés ou non. Et pour information, le seul pouvant me tuer dans l'armée de Yagura, c'est lui-même.

Et ils disparurent dans un éclair blanc. La technique de gravité de Tatsumi se dissipa, et tous se levèrent. Les paysans et autres personnes du peuple sentirent qu'ils avaient échoués en se laissant diriger par cet homme, alors que tous les nobles étaient du même avis… qui que soit cet homme, ils le feraient tuer. Personne n'insulte la noblesse du pays de l'Eau !

…

Jiraya soupira, tandis que Naruto frappa l'arbre devant lui avec ses poings d'adolescent. Le jeune blond s'évertuait à apprendre l'usage du vent, mais rien à faire, il n'arriverait jamais à couper cette feuille. Cette frustration accumulée menaçait d'exploser chez naruto, mais c'est alors qu'une personne sourit en prenant la parole à la place de Jiraya.

\- Naruto, pourquoi ne pas enlever cette frustration en t'entraînant avec moi ? demanda alors la personne.

Jiraya sourit alors qu'Hinata Hyûga s'avança pour se retrouver quelques mètres devant Naruto. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas trop que Hinata, aussi gentille fut-elle, ne le sous-estime. Jiraya préféra la mettre en garde.

\- Fais attention, dans cet état il pourrait venir à bout d'un Jounin… se contenta de dire l'ermite.

Une seconde plus tard, Naruto était sur Hinata, un Rasengan en main. Il frappa puissamment la Hyûga, mais celle-ci s'était substituée aisément, évitant la frappe de Naruto. Elle allait lui apprendre qu'il devrait changer pour atteindre les hautes-sphères du monde ninja ! De son côté, Naruto essayait d'analyser la situation. _Elle n'est pas comme Neji. Elle est bien plus forte, mais pourquoi ?!_ se demanda Naruto. Hinata s'approcha pour frapper le jeune Uzumaki d'un coup de pied fouetté, qu'il arriva à parer complètement, néanmoins… un coup semblable à un fouet le frappa efficacement au visage, le propulsant vers un arbre. _C'était quoi ?_ se demanda le Jinchûriki avant de se réceptionner, pour constater que Hinata avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Jiraya avait arrêté d'écrire lorsqu'il avait comprit que la Hyûga dnnerait une leçon en bonne et due forme à son disciple. Et l'ermite avait parfaitement compris que Naruto devait s'améliorer, mais elle aussi. Et elle utilisait la frustration de Naruto pour tester ses propres techniques. _Cet enchaînement… c'était du Nintaijutsu de l'Eau,_ constata Jiraya.

Le Nintaijutsu de l'Eau avait plusieurs propriétés selon le niveau de l'utilisateur. Tout d'abord, à bas niveau, il permet de fluidifier le mouvement et de créer des illusions dans le mouvement voulu. Au niveau supérieur, il permet de manipuler l'eau d'une source proche et de l'utiliser dans des enchaînements au corps à corps. Il s'agit là de la forme la plus proche possible du Nintaijutsu tel que défini au départ : une alliance entre le Taijutsu et le Ninjutsu. Hinata avait là une arme redoutable, au même titre que le Byakûgan.

Naruto se retourna alors poru voir le pied d'Hinata foncer dans sa direction. _Merde !_ pensa-t-il alors que le coup le planta dans l'arbre. _Je suis donc aussi faible que ça ?_ se demanda le blond. C'est alors qu'une voix grave répondit à Naruto. _**Sans moi, tu n'es pas complet… cède donc à la Haine, Naruto…**_ murmura la voix. Naruto se releva pour continuer l'entraînement avec la brune aux yeux de jais.

\- Continuons ! je veux devenir fort et pour ça je dois te battre, Hinata-san ! s'exclama le blond.

Hinata et Jiraya sourirent. Ils savaient que le blond doutait depuis le départ de Sasuke avec Orochimaru. Cette rage et cette frustration devait être éliminée pour qu'il puisse repartir du bon pied.

…

Cinq jours étaient passés. Cinq jours pendant lesquels les Anbu de Kiri avaient menés une enquête minutieuse pour savoir qui avait assassiné le Daimyô du pays. Néanmoins, les seuls résidus de chakra n'indiquait que seul un puissant utilisateur de chakra de type vent pouvait être responsable d'une telle attaque. Les membres de l'équipe de Tatsumi s'étaient séparés pour une meilleure discrétion. Le Namikaze était resté avec Akina, se faisant passer pour des voyageurs venant du nord de Kiri. Minamoto s'était éloigné de la ville pour s'entraîner et méditer. Hinata était, quant à elle, avec Jiraya et Naruto, dans une ville voisine à faire le plein de provisions pour leur prochain déplacement.

Dans une auberge de fortune, Akina observait la rue de sa fenêtre. Les gens s'affairaient avec une habitude maniaque. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient observés depuis une simple fenêtre, et pour une raison inconnue. Cela détendait Akina de voir qu'aucun ninja de Kiri ne venait dans leur direction, même si elle pouvait les sentir.

\- Akina-chan !

Akina quitta son poste d'observation pour aller dans le séjour, observant un Tatsumi sur… un autre Tatsumi qui lui-même semblait être sur l'original en train de faire des pompes. Alors qu'il enchaînait les pompes à un rythme effréné, Akina lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

\- Il reste du jus de kaki au frigo ? demanda Tatsumi.

\- Oui du jus de kaki ! s'exclama le premier clone, réjoui à cette idée.

A peine l'original eut entendu cela qu'il fit une pompe si rapide qu'il propulsa ses clones pour qu'ils s'écrasent contre le plafond et explosent. Akina rit avant de lui rapporter un jus de kaki. L'homme la remercia avant de se relever. Akina put observer les abdos bien formés de Tatsumi, avec de la sueur coulant dessus. Tatsumi sourit, amusé, avant de prendre le jus de kaki des mains d'Akina.

\- T'as le droit de toucher, Akina-chan, proposa-t-il, amusé.

Akina le poussa légèrement avant de s'affaler sur le sofa du séjour. Tout ceci la fatiguait. Mais alors qu'elle pensait que Tatsumi allait la laisser tranquille pour savourer la boisson des dieux, comme il aimait l'appeler, il s'installa sur une chaise devant elle. Elle l'observa alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle.

\- Tu me passes ta boisson ? Tu sacrifies ton jus de kaki pour une demoiselle en détresse ? demanda Akina, amusée.

\- Prends avant que je change d'avis, conseilla Tatsumi, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

La Senju obéit alors à l'homme de vingt-cinq ans. Elle prit une gorgée de ce jus de fruit, et elle devait avouer que c'était très bon. Surprise au possible, elle fût néanmoins vite ramenée à la réalité.

\- Tu as peur, on dirait. Non, corrigea-t-il, tu es méfiante.

\- Bien sûr. On est plongé dans une guerre civile, au cas où t'aurais oublié, contra la blonde.

\- Détails, coupa le Namikaze. T'es au milieu d'un champ de bataille ? Des ennemis t'entourent ? demanda le blond.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais bien. Je veux savoir pourquoi on est ici, quémanda la blonde.

Tatsumi la regarda comme si elle était une idiote finie. Pourtant, c'était évident pour lui…

\- Le jus de kaki est d'excellente facture.

Akina se gifla mentalement. Elle avait oublié ce comportement passionné concernant le jus de kaki qu'avait Tatsumi. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le saké. Mais alors qu'il rit pour se moquer d'elle, la jeune Senju le foudroya du regard. Tatsumi faillit reculer d'un coup avant de répondre.

\- Je dois contacter les rebelles, sinon tuer le Daimyô n'aura servi à rien. D'ailleurs j'y vais parce que Jiraya m'a dit que la personne chargée par la rébellion devrait être en ville, expliqua le blond.

Il se leva et enfila une chemise bleue. Une fois prêt, il quitta l'appartement, mais Akina n'avait pas loupé le regard sérieux sur le visage de Tatsumi. _Que comptes-tu faire, Tatsumi ? T'es toujours trop insondable…_ râla la Senju décidant de se dégourdir les jambes. _Tu vas encore foutre le bordel, Tatsumi-baka…_

…

Dans le gigantesque marché d'Inosa, une jeune femme soupira. Âgée de vingt-trois ans, ses cheveux châtains tombaient dans le bas de son dos, tandis qu'elle portait une veste bleu foncé ample, cachant ses formes, ainsi qu'un simple jean gris à moitié délavé et des chaussures de course. Ses yeux verts observèrent l'environnement autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose. _Ils sont malins eux… comment je vais trouver un chakra aussi précis dans une telle masse ?_ se demanda la jeune femme, croquant un bout de poire. _C'est vraiment impossible de trouver un tel utilisateur s'il ne dévoile pas son chakra…_ pensa-t-elle. Elle slaloma entre les différents étals, chacun vendant des choses différentes. Elle n'avait que quelques indices pour trouver la dite personne…

Tout d'abord, un homme âgé de vingt-cinq ans, accompagné par une jeune femme blonde de dix-huit ans et un samouraï de trente ans environ. Pas mal, mais il suffisait qu'ils se séparent pour pouvoir semer la zizanie comme bon leur semblait.

Ensuite, concernant l'homme de vingt-cinq ans, il était blond, aux yeux bleus, et utilisait un chakra de type vent. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains préférait se baser sur son chakra plutôt que sur son physique, qu'il pouvait sans doute modifier à volonté à l'aide d'un **Henge –** **transformation**.

La dernière chose qu'elle savait était le fait que cet homme était le meurtrier du Daimyô du pays de l'Eau. Et de cela elle était heureuse puisque l'ancien seigneur du pays de l'Eau n'avait jamais été très copains avec ses sujets, et encore moins avec les ninjas lambda. Seul le Mizukage était respecté par cet homme.

\- Mademoiselle, venez goûter les fruits de ma plantation ! On a de tout : pêche, orange, kaki, et bien d'autres choses !

La jeune femme, interpelée, ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de l'étal. Il était vrai qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de fruits différents, mais aussi de la grande qualité. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur quoi prendre pour après, une voix interpela le vendeur.

\- Ojii-san, je prends dix kilos de kaki s'il vous plaît ! cria la voix à côté de la femme aux yeux verts.

Le commerçant donna les fruits à l'homme, avant que celui-ci s'en aille, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est alors que la femme comprit, tandis qu'une brise puissante se leva, impressionnant tout le monde par ce vent soudain. Une fois le vent calmé, le commerçant constata que la jeune femme avait disparu elle-aussi…

\- Les jeunes de nos jours… râla-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme essayait de suivre la trace du jeune homme aux kakis. Mais il était très difficile de suivre la sensation du vent. Elle l'avait perdu à plusieurs reprises, mais le jeune homme lui redonnait une trace à suivre aussitôt. _Mais où va-t-il ?!_ pensa la châtain en accélérant. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient dans la périphérie d'Inosa, prêt de l'immense décharge abritant de nombreux bidonvilles. C'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta, pour voir que l'homme qu'elle avait suivi mangeait tranquillement un kaki.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Appelles-moi, commença Tatsumi en mâchant un bout de kaki, Tatsumi, finit-il après avoir avalé son fruit.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appâté ici ? Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés, tu aurais pu te faire attraper par les Anbu…

Le blond rit, amusé parce que disait la châtain. Après une longue minute de fou rire, il s'arrêta.

\- Les Anbu me font pas peur… et je t'ai attiré ici pour te parler de tes amis, sourit Tatsumi.

Aussitôt, la châtaine se mit en garde. Etait-il un Anbu ? Ou alors un mercenaire ? Non, il n'était pas hostile, c'est comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

\- Je dois t'appeler comment ? demanda Tatsumi. J'ai des infos pour toi, sourit-il.

\- Sheena. Sheean Terumi, héritière du clan Terumi, se présenta la châtaine.

\- Bien. Tatsumi Namikaze, ninja le plus fort de l'histoire, se présenta Tatsumi. Et celui qui a tué le Daimyô de ce pays.

…

A une dizaine de kilomètres de la ville, un homme était en pleine méditation. Minamoto Itara était un homme né dans l'art du sabre, pour l'art du sabre, et aussi pour la volonté du sabre. Il obéissait au Traité des Cinq Roues de Miyamoto Musashi, un samouraï légendaire. Le Traité se divisait en cinq chapitres relatant de tout ce dont un samouraï doit savoir au cours de sa vie.

La Terre. La base du Kenjutsu à proprement parler. Pour les samouraïs, la Terre unit la réflexion, l'observation, mais aussi les distances, les rythmes et des différences entre les armes. Ceux qui pensent connaître sans expérimenter sont jugés inaptes au Kenjutsu. La patience est une des nombreuses vertus données par Miyamoto Musashi.

L'Eau. Des principes de la Terre aux techniques de l'Eau. Il est relaté dans le Traité des Cinq Roues que l'Eau, c'est la technique, les tactiques et l'art du sabre maîtrisé. Le fait d'avoir un corps en forme olympique et un sabre affûté ne suffisent pas. Il faut avoir l'état d'esprit, le spirituel permettant au sabre de passer outre les doutes et les inquiétudes du samouraï.

Le Feu. L'art de la guerre. Savoir tirer profit d'un ennemi qui utilise une stratégie bien définie, ou qui dispose d'un mode opératoire. Le samouraï part du principe qu'il n'a jamais l'avantage, et qu'un stratège peut vaincre mille hommes avec cent hommes.

Le Vent. Une critique globale du monde du Kenjutsu, de ses écoles diverses et variées, et de l'importance de connaître les forces et faiblesses de son ennemi pour comprendre les siennes. Ce chapitre apprend aux samouraïs à être humble, pour s'améliorer à chaque affrontement, qu'il soit physique ou psychologique.

Le Vide. Ce chapitre est, d'après certains samouraïs, le plus important de tous pour un samouraï accompli. Il exploite la notion de l'invisible, de l'inconnu. Ce qui est ni visible, ni audible. Il éveille les instincts affûtés des samouraïs pour agir avec le plus de précision, de vitesse et de réflexion possible. Nombre de samouraïs sont morts à cause du manque de ces notions.

Minamoto se releva et s'approcha d'un arbre. Il défourailla son sabre d'un coup sec et l'arbre fut coupé horizontalement. L'immense chêne que le rônin avait coupé s'écrasa bruyamment dans la forêt. _Ce n'est pas encore parfait…_ pensa le samouraï. Un rire amusé se fit entendre dans la forêt, alors qui Minamoto se concentrait. _Qu'est-ce donc que ce chakra monstrueux ?!_ se demanda le samouraï, étonné de sentir un chakra aussi puissant aussi loin de la ville. Après quelques minutes, il aperçut un homme vêtu d'une cape noire à nuages rouges. Mais ce qui interpela le rônin, c'était l'arme entourée de bandages. _Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'armes comme ça… et peut de possesseur aussi malsain…_ pensa l'Itara.

\- Salutations, démon ! sourit le nouvel arrivant.

La peau bleue, des yeux semblables à ceux d'un poisson, des branchies sur les joues. Kisame Hoshigaki était aisément reconnaissable dans le monde ninja. Sa grande taille n'aidait pas non plus à sa discrétion. Souriant alors qu'il abaissa son arme au sol, l'Hoshigaki observa minutieusement son homologue.

\- Tu n'as rien d'un démon, en fait… soupira Kisame, apparemment déçu.

\- Moi ce n'est pas mon sabre qui fait ma renommée… se moqua Minamoto en retour.

Kisame sourit, tandis que les deux hommes se préparaient. Un combat allait avoir lieu, et ses conséquences seraient sans doute monstrueuses… Désormais, l'avenir d'un pays entier se jouerait par leurs actions.


	9. Eaux troubles

Sheena fixa Tatsumi d'un œil critique. Cet homme avait tué le Daimyô du pays de l'Eau, mais il ne semblait pas hostile. Elle savait que les dirigeants de la rébellion ne verront pas d'un bon œil un tel acte, quel qu'en soit l'objectif. Et d'ailleurs, cela intéressait au plus haut point Sheena. Quel était l'objectif du auto-proclamé ninja le plus fort de l'histoire ?

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda Sheena. Qu'as-tu voulu accomplir en tuant le Daimyô ?

\- Le bien du pays de l'Eau. Pour être plus précis, vu que tu vas me le demander, je souhaite le reformer de A à Z. Je souhaite créer un nouveau pays, comme si le pays de l'Eau renaîtrait de ses cendres.

\- Ca n'explique qu'à moitié les choses… analysa Sheena. Pour renaître, le pays de l'Eau devrait retrouver tous les clans ravagés par Yagura et ses hommes.

\- Et ? Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il serait identique au pays de l'Eau que tu as connu auparavant, sourit Tatsumi, entamant un nouveau kaki. La politique engagée par le pays a totalement échoué, et c'est pour cela que je suis présent ici.

\- Tu veux prendre le pouvoir ? demanda Sheena, se préparant au combat face au Namikaze.

L'aura qui gravitait autour de Sheena fit sourire Tatsumi. _Elle est forte, elle pourrait me forcer à être sérieux, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit combat d'échauffement. Pas aujourd'hui…_ sourit le Namikaze.

\- Relax Sheena-chan, je ne suis là que pour vaincre Yagura et ses hommes… d'ailleurs…

Tatsumi se décala sur le côté, laissant un kunai se planter au sol. Sheena soupira à la vue d'une trentaine de ninjas de Kiri. _Déjà là ? Cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose… il a du me suivre depuis un bon moment_ , pensa Sheena. Tatsumi se mit à rire comme un dératé, avant de relâcher son chakra.

\- Voyons voir ce que ça donne quand je passe aux choses sérieuses ! **Fûton, Tengoku no Onomi** ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

La gravité s'appliqua sur un demi-kilomètre de rayon autour de Tatsumi, clouant tout le monde sur place. Le blond sourit alors que Sheena accumula du chakra dans sa gorge. _Je vais les calmer, même cet idiot de blondinet ! **Katon, Honô no gôon - Hurlement des Flammes** !_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle souffla un puissant torrent de flammes en direction de Tatsumi. Immédiatement après cette attaque, elle enchaîna les mudras avant de souffler un nuage gris dans le ciel. _**Katon, Hai no Ame - Pluie Cendrée** !_ pensa-t-elle. De la cendre retomba sur les lieux, et Sheena sourit avant de claquer des doigts. Une explosion engloba toute la zone, tandis que la Terumi sourit, satisfaite de son impression.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au niveau, rentrez chez vos mères ! se moqua la châtaine.

\- C'est toi qui est pas au niveau pour moi, Sheena-chan, se moqua une voix. **Fûton, Kamikaze – Vent Divin** !

Le vent dégagea la fumée des flammes et des explosions vers le ciel, tandis que tous découvrirent que Tatsumi n'avait pas subi le moindre dégât. _C'est quoi ce monstre ?! A une distance aussi faible, il n'aurait pas du pouvoir esquiver !_ réfléchit Sheena. Le blond, de son côté, prit une nouvelle bouchée de son kaki, avant de concentrer son chakra.

\- Sheena-chan, je vais te montrer ce que c'est que du Ninjutsu hautement destructif, sourit Tatsumi. **Fûton, Kaimetsu Sharin - Roue Dévastatrice** , murmura Tatsumi.

Aussitôt, un anneau de vent se forma autour de Tatsumi, qui se permit un clin d'œil à la châtaine. Sheena sauta très haut dans le ciel, comprenant que l'attaque du blond allait faire beaucoup de dégâts. Les ninjas de Kiri attaquèrent alors la Terumi et le Namikaze. Ce dernier sourit en claquant des doigts, tandis qu'une onde de choc sans pareille se propagea dans les bidonvilles d'Inosa. _C'est encore un peu faible pour être efficace contre Yagura…_ pensa Tatsumi alors que Sheena retomba au sol. Croyant halluciner, elle observa l'aire balayée par l'onde de choc de Tatsumi, large de trente mètres. _Il est vraiment fort… serait-il possible qu'il puisse nous aider ?_ se demanda la brune.

\- Tatsumi-baka ! cria une voix.

Akina arriva auprès du blond, se préparent à lui taper gentiment dans le dos pour lui dire qu'il avait fait du bon travail. Que neni ! Elle lui donna un coup qui faillit le clouer au sol, avant de le réprimander.

\- T'es vraiment un boulet ! T'as pas senti la présence d'un général de Kiri dans la ville ? Faut vraiment te surveiller en permanence ! râla la Senju.

\- Quelle puissance… soupira une voix.

Sortant des débris, un homme de trente-cinq ans, un œil caché par un patch noir et des cheveux gris en pics, observa les jeunes ninjas. Sa tenue était celle des Anbu de Kiri. Sheena reconnut immédiatement Aô Tsurugi, un des hommes du Mizukage Yagura. Aô était un général de Kiri. Second capitaine de l'Anbu, sa force était connue à travers le pays. La Terumi se prépara à un combat titanesque, tandis que Tatsumi eut un simple regard amusé.

\- Yo, vieil homme… je suis étonné de ta présence ici… Yagura n'avait pas le courage de venir lui-même ? demanda Tatsumi, amusé.

\- Mizukage-sama a autre chose à faire que de venir calmer des idiots, répondit calmement Aô.

Souriant, Tatsumi avala un autre kaki sortit d'on ne sait où. Alors qu'il prenait une bouchée de son fruit favori, un kunai délogea le fruit de sa main. Akina se demanda comment Tatsumi allait réagir, et ce qu'elle vit lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

\- Akina-chan… va avec Sheena-chan et récupère les autres. Je vous rejoins plus tard, se contenta d'ordonner Tatsumi.

Le regard de Tatsumi était sérieux, et cela effraya légèrement Akina. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Namikaze réellement sérieux, mais rien que ce qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire en temps normal inquiéta la blonde. Elle décida alors d'obéir au Namikaze, posant simplement une main sur son épaule.

\- N'en fais pas trop, je regroupe tout le monde au point A et on t'attendra là-bas, expliqua Akina. Suis-moi, je vais te mener à nos amis, proposa-t-elle à Sheena.

Les deux femmes quittèrent les lieux rapidement, tandis que les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard. Après quelques secondes, Tatsumi accentua la tension en créant un courant d'air circulaire autour de lui, très semblable au **Kaimetsu Sharin**.

\- Aô, tu peux faire sortir tes vingt-six Anbu. J'ai senti leur présence depuis le début, annonça Tatsumi.

\- Impressionnant, sourit Aô. Sortez tous.

Les hommes du général de Kiri sortirent de leurs cachettes. Le nombre exact qu'avait annoncé le manieur de vent. Souriant, Tatsumi analysait une situation assez critique. Il était seul face à une horde d'Anbu surentraînés et un général de Yagura pour les diriger. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler ses atouts qu'étaient l' **Hiraishin** et l' **Arche du Vent** , mais il devrait alors utiliser des techniques faîtes pour tuer. _Ca faisait longtemps… que je ne m'étais pas battu sérieusement comme ça_ , sourit Tatsumi, désormais semblable à un démon. Aussitôt, une pluie de kunai s'abattit sur les Anbu et Aô. La plupart ne furent même pas blessés par l'attaque, sauf un ou deux qui n'avaient pas réagi à temps. Aô avait parfaitement analysé la gestuelle du blond depuis un long moment, mais à aucun moment il n'avait lancé autant d'armes dans le ciel… Le général de Kiri n'en déduisit alors qu'une seule chose. _Cet homme est de très haut niveau. L'usage de clones consistants aussi discrètement n'est pas l'œuvre d'un Jônin fraichement promu_ , réfléchit Aô qui enchaîna les mudras.

Tatsumi analysa ses ennemis. Cette attaque de kunai était idéale pour tester les réflexes basiques de ces adversaires, mais il devait aller plus loin pour les vaincre rapidement. Des chaînes de pierre tentèrent de l'emprisonner tandis qu'un épais brouillard se leva. Le blond soupira avant de réitérer, une nouvelle fois, son **Kaimetsu Sharin** , soufflant aisément le brouillard artificiel. Puis il enchaîna les mudras, créant une pluie de lance de vent à l'aide du **Fûton, Dôshaburi no Yari – Averse de Lances.** Néanmoins, un grand mur d'eau empêcha l'attaque de toucher qui que ce soit. Aô sourit, tandis qu'il effectua un autre mudra. Le mur d'eau s'écroula alors en direction de Tatsumi, qui se mit alors à réfléchir. _Je vais vraiment devoir passer aux choses sérieuses on dirait…_ soupira-t-il, amusé.

\- **Kyôfûton, Gungnir** ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa lance de vent, encore plus grande que la fois précédente, apparut dans ses mains. Décidant d'attaquer puissamment, le blond fit tournoyer la lance dans ses mains avant de sourire, pointant la lame vers la vague d'eau.

\- **Yarijutsu, Kōsei taiki no tsukisashi - Empalement de l'Air Ethéré** !

Un vent verdâtre sortit de la lance, prenant l'allure d'une lame grandissant de mètre en mètre, et annihilant complètement l'attaque d'Aô. Ce dernier crût halluciner. Jamais il n'avait vu le moindre vent vert dans sa vie, ni même un utilisateur de Fûton aussi puissant. Alors qu'il regarda le blond, trois de ses hommes le protégèrent au péril de leurs vies. Tatsumi sourit avant de donner un coup de lame horizontal dans l'air.

\- **Yarijutsu, Kōsei taiki no setsudan - Coupe de l'Air Ethéré** !

Le vent vert découpa tout sur son passage. Aô était obligé de reconnaître la valeur de cet homme alors que ses Anbu se cachèrent dans le brouillard ou tentèrent de se protéger, en vain. Le général de Kiri esquiva de justesse en se baissant. Il fit le compte dans ses troupes. Sur vingt-six opérateurs Anbu, il y avait trois blessés légers, quatre morts et deux blessés graves sur le point de mourir. _Il est vraiment fort, je vais moi aussi devoir m'y mettre…_ soupira Aô en enlevant le patch sur son œil. Tatsumi sourit en voyant l'œil désormais découvert d'Aô.

\- Le Byakûgan, comme c'est intéressant, sourit Tatsumi. Je me demande bien ce que Kiri a développé avec, chantonna-t-il.

Aô semblait être en train d'analyser le Namikaze à l'aide du Byakûgan, mais il devait avouer que le blond était très fort, pour ne pas perdre de terrain face à autant de ninjas d'élites. _Pourtant, tu dois bien en avoir un…_ réfléchit Aô en continuant son analyse.

\- Tu cherches un point faible ? j'en ai deux assez évident pourtant, je suis déçu que tu ne les ai pas vu… soupira Tatsumi, moqueur. Le kaki et les belles femmes, se moqua Tatsumi.

Les Anbu observèrent rapidement leur chef. Qu'il ait manqué son observation était rare, et quand la plupart y réfléchissait, ils ne trouvaient qu'un seul exemple. Le seul qui avait vaincu leur général…

\- Tu es comme Mangetsu Hôzuki… insondable, maugréa Aô, la colère grimpant en lui. Tuez-le, ordonna-t-il.

Tous se préparèrent au combat à mort qui les attendaient. Tatsumi prépara Gungnir avant de s'avancer de quelques pas. Il avait envie d'en finir… il fit tournoyer sa lance, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Aô, les monstres comme toi qui volent le kaki des honnêtes gens ne méritent qu'une chose, la mort, sourit Tatsumi. **Yarijutsu, Kôsei Shôgeki - Choc Ethéré** !

Aussitôt, une puissante onde de choc envoya plus d'une dizaine d'Anbu une cinquantaine de mètres en arrière, tandis que Tatsumi semblait plus déchaîné qu'avant. _On dirait presqu'un démon… tout comme Mizukage-sama lorsqu'il se bat_ , se dit alors Aô, tandis qu'il fit craquer ses jointures. Il était temps qu'il se ressaisisse !

\- Equipe Alpha, coupez lui l'herbe sous les pieds, ordonna-t-il. Bêta, restriction. Phi, avec moi on le neutralise. Ne cherchez pas à le capturer. Je préfère qu'il soit mort.

Les hommes d'Aô bougèrent rapidement, ce qui n'étonna pas le blond. Une grosse escouade bien entraînée. _M'est avis qu'ils vont mettre le paquet… et moi aussi !_ sourit le blond. Le blond enchaîna les chocs éthérés, les empalements et les coupes de l'air éthéré, dévastant rapidement les troupes d'Aô. Mais l'homme au Byakûgan arriva à quasiment tout esquiver. Le seul résultat était une coupure sur la joue et sur l'épaule gauche. _Il est rapide…_ soupira Tatsumi alors qu'Aô lança une multitude d'attaques Suiton, toutes tranchées en un coup par Tatsumi. Des attaques d'eau surgirent trois Anbu, enchaînant trois attaques Katon très puissantes, soulevant un puissant nuage de fumée.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama l'opérateur Anbu en charge de l'attaque.

\- Je te le fais pas dire… soupira une voix dans la fumée. **Hiraishin** !

Le Namikaze se retrouva derrière un Anbu, le tuant en l'empalant avec Gungnir. Le second l'attaqua rapidement avec son ninjatô, mais Tatsumi se téléporta sur le côté de l'Anbu, lui plantant férocement un **Rasengan** dans les côtes. Le dernier l'attaqua avec une attaque Doton. Le blond sourit avant de saisir la pierre se dirigeant vers lui à deux mains.

\- **Raiton, Kō den'atsu no tebukuro - Gants Haute Tension** , annonça le manieur de Vent.

Le courant circula rapidement dans la pierre, la décomposant rapidement. L'Anbu recula vivement, mais il sentit une lame dans son dos. _Qu'est-ce que…_ se demanda-t-il quand il aperçut le visage d'Aô dans son dos.

\- Sacrifier ses hommes en cas de fuite. Je reconnais bien le style des débiles profonds, soupira Tatsumi.

\- Il n'était plus d'aucune utilité, constata simplement Aô. Passons aux choses sérieuses, veux-tu ? Tu caches ton pouvoir depuis un long moment…

\- Tu as donc remarqué ? demanda le Namikaze, impressionné. Je n'ai pas envie de raser la ville pour ton bel œil blanc. Mais pour te faire plaisir, je vais te montrer ce sur quoi je travaille pour vaincre Yagura.

Aô haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Un homme pensait pouvoir vaincre leur Kage aussi facilement ? Il observa alors le Namikaze, un sourire amusé se dévoilant sur son visage.

\- Voici un chef-d'œuvre que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à maîtriser sous cette forme, déclara Tatsumi.

Le blond disparut du champ de vision d'Aô, avant que ce dernier ne ressente un puissant chakra bien au-dessus de lui. _Il est allé aussi haut aussi rapidement ?!_ se demanda Aô, plus qu'impressionné. Le blond était en pleine chute libre, ses mains ouvertes en direction du sol. Je ne vais pas trop accumuler de chakra dans celui-ci, sinon je vais endommager la ville… soupira Tatsumi. Le courant d'air s'accumula devant ses mains, créant une minuscule tornade, comme s'il s'agissait d'un **Rasengan** non-sphérique, et avec du vent et non pas du chakra.

\- C'est fini ! hurla Tatsumi.

La micro-tornade de Tatsumi quitta ses mains, se dirigeant tel un tir de canon en direction du sol. Aô fut impressionné, mais pas effrayé le moins du monde. _Il se surestime vraiment, s'il pense vraiment vaincre Mizukage-sama avec ça…_ soupira Aô. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le blond devant lui, une main tendue vers le ciel, et l'autre en direction d'Aô.

\- **Fûton, Kûki Muka Sôchi – Atomiseur d'Air** !

L'air se dirigeant vers le sol fût utilisé par Tatsumi pour créer une onde de choc qui fit se fracasser le général de Kiri contre un mur à une vitesse ahurissante. _C'était quoi ça ?!_ paniqua Aô en voyant Tatsumi s'approcher. Il tenta d'analyser les dégâts qu'il avait subis. _Cinq côtes brisées, jambe fracturée, épaule disloquée…_ compta Aô, alors que le Namikaze était proche de deux mètres.

\- C'était une belle surprise, n'est-ce pas Aô ? demanda le nukenin.

\- Qu-qui es-tu ?

\- Tatsumi, un simple renégat qui veut amener la paix dans le monde. Je vais te faire un cadeau en t'expliquant le principe du **Kûki Muka Sôchi** , vu que tu vas pas courir bien loin, sourit Tatsumi. Tu sais très bien que la vélocité dépend de l'accélération et du temps ? Mais elle dépend aussi de la vélocité initiale.

\- Tu veux dire… commença Aô, comprenant où en venait Tatsumi.

\- Oui. Je donne une première poussée au vent, à partir d'une haute altitude, pour obtenir une vélocité extrême. Arrivé au sol, je donne un nouvel élan en dirigeant réellement mon attaque. C'est une technique très difficile, et j'en suis le créateur, sourit Tatsumi.

Aô crût halluciner. Si cet homme disait vrai, le potentiel d'une telle technique dépasserait aisément ses prédictions. Mais il s'en moquait, car du moment que Yagura était encore vivant… la guerre serait à leur avantage.

\- Vous ne gagnerez jamais ! hurla-t-il, avant que la douleur ne le rattrape.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas contre qui je vais me battre ? demanda Tatsumi, sérieux. Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage, surnommé Yagura le Sanglant, et également Jinchûriki de Sanbi, le Démon des Profondeurs… tu me crois vraiment aussi mal informé ?

Aô jura mentalement. Cet homme savait dans quoi il se lançait, et Aô se demanda alors pourquoi il était aussi confiant, avant de s'endormir, sans doute pour la dernière fois… avant de se prendre une claque de Tatsumi.

\- Tu viens avec moi, sourit le blond.

Il prit le corps d'Aô sur une épaule et disparut dans un éclair. Seuls les corps des Anbu morts restaient au sol, montrant un véritable carnage contre les troupes de Yagura…

…

Minamoto défourailla son sabre fétiche, connaissant très bien la renommée de Kisame Hoshigaki. Le monstre de Kiri. L'utilisateur de Samehada, un des sept sabres sacrés de Kiri. Il allait certainement être un ennemi difficile à vaincre. Il fit un léger mouvement horizontal avec son sabre, la pointe dirigée vers Kisame. L'homme à la peau bleutée sourit en se décalant sur le côté, tandis qu'un arbre derrière lui s'écroula.

\- T'es pas mauvais, pour être aussi précis, rit Kisame. **Suiton, Suikei Kôzui - Déferlante Aqueuse** ! s'exclama le manieur de Samehada.

Une grande vague d'eau quitta Samehada alors que Minamoto recula rapidement pour se camoufler derrière un arbre. _De l'eau qui sort de son sabre ? Comment est-ce possible ? Pour le vent je dis pas, mais l'eau…_ réfléchit le rônin, dubitatif. Kisame apparut avant lui, et l'arme de l'homme requin frôla Minamoto. Il sentait la puissance de Kisame, et ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui… Mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par si peu !

\- **Kenjutsu, Kura Hôchô – Fendoir Obscur** ! hurla Minamoto.

L'onde de choc fut prodigieuse, et Kisame prit Samehada de ses deux mains pour contrer l'attaque du rônin. Le brun regarda la flamme dans les yeux de Kisame. Il y sentit l'excitation du combat, mais aussi une certaine assurance se rapprochant sans aucun doute de l'arrogance. Reculant en un bond, Minamoto se retrouva à dix mètres de l'Hoshigaki.

\- Tu es très fort, Kisame. Ta réputation n'est donc pas que du flan.

\- Je dois avouer que tu es divertissant, sourit Kisame. Mais je n'ai pas commencé à m'amuser ! **Ninkenjutsu, Muchi Mizu - Fouets de l'Eau** !

Kisame parcourut en un instant la distance les séparant, mais Minamoto put esquiver le premier coup de sabre, avant qu'il ne sente une coupure à son épaule. _Quoi ?! Je suis certain d'avoir esquivé !_ pensa Minamoto en reculant une nouvelle fois, esquivant de peu le coup de Kisame. Il put alors apercevoir une vague d'eau trancher aisément son épiderme. _C'est quoi cet alliage ?! Du Ninjutsu et du Kenjutsu ?!_ se demanda l'Itara. Il tenta d'éloigner Kisame avec son Kura Hôchô, mais Kisame bloqua une nouvelle fois l'attaque. Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard longuement.

\- Tu as compris ? Tu ne peux rien contre le Ninkenjutsu ! J'ai passé des années à développer cet art ! se vanta Kisame.

\- Et ? Je peux aisément te surpasser !

Minamoto tourna rapidement sur lui-même, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Kisame. En une fraction de seconde, Kisame ne put que voir la lame de Minamoto s'approcher de son visage. L'homme-requin essuya une coupure sévère sur la joue. Il avait pu esquiver grâce à son instinct. Il n'avait pas réfléchi… et cela l'inquiétait. _Ce gars… il va être dangereux s'il s'oppose à nouveau à moi…_ pensa Kisame. Désormais le regard du manieur de Samehada était sérieux, et le véritable combat allait commencer. Minamoto se prépara lui-aussi. Désormais tous ses sens étaient en alerte, et il se battrait comme jamais. Le démon des samouraïs allait se réveiller…

Ils se foncèrent dessus, et le combat commença. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, mais aucune blessure n'était donnée. Désormais, se battant sérieusement, les deux hommes savaient que la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale. Kisame utilisa à nouveau ses Fouets de l'Eau pour blesser Minamoto et se donner une ouverture, mais le rônin recula rapidement, avant de couper l'air en direction de Kisame.

\- **Kenjutsu, Mizuchi** !

Une onde de choc immense arracha plusieurs arbres en se dirigeant vers le nukenin. Ce dernier sourit, avant de mettre Samehada dans son dos. Il est temps de sortir l'artillerie lourde… _**Suiton, Zettai Kanketsusen - Geyser Absolu** !_ pensa Kisame en enchaîna les mudras. L'onde de choc de Minamoto n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Kisame, quand une autre onde de choc la bloqua. L'eau chaude utilisée pour le **Zettai Kanketsusen** de Kisame stoppa net l'attaque de Minamoto, mais l'homme-requin n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Minamoto arriva sur le côté, et il n'était qu'à deux petits mètres de distance de Kisame. Pas assez pour le toucher, mais il réitéra son **Mizuchi** , avant que le sabre de Kisame l'envoya valser quinze mètres plus loin. Mais son attaque avait fonctionné ! Le **Mizuchi** avait expulsé Kisame et il avait traversé plusieurs arbres à cause de la puissance mise en œuvre. Les deux hommes se relevèrent comme si de rien n'était. Minamoto avait l'arcade en sang, du côté où Samehada avait frappé, tandis que Kisame avait un gros hématome sur ses côtes, ses vêtements complètements déchiquetés par le Mizuchi de Minamoto.

\- Enfin ça devient intéressant ! rit Kisame. **Ninkenjutsu, Suisei no Shôko - Dévoreurs Aqueux** !

Se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers Minamoto, chaque coup que Kisame donnait créa un requin d'eau qui tentait alors d'attaquer Minamoto. Mais le brun arrivait, au prix de plusieurs coupures et morsures, à trouver une stratégie qui lui permettait de parer un maximum de coups. Mais désormais, il commençait à être dans un sale état après moins de dix minutes de combat contre Kisame. _Ce type est un monstre, même Tatsumi ne pourrait pas le vaincre…_ soupira Minamoto. L'homme-requin, moqueur, posa son arme imposante sur son épaule.

\- Tu as été impressionnant, félicita-t-il. Peu de personnes sont arrivés au point de me faire sortir mes techniques de Ninkenjutsu, et pourtant, même là, tu arrives à trouver des parades. Néanmoins, tu es courant que c'est presque fini, non ? demanda Kisame.

Alors que Minamoto allait répliquer, il se l'avouait à lui-même. Les nombreuses coupures et morsures qu'il avait subies l'handicapaient énormément, et il ne ferait pas long feu face à Kisame qui n'avait définitivement pas joué toutes ses cartes. Kisame regarda sur le côté, ses yeux dévoilant un sérieux inattendu.

\- Minamoto-san, tu as du mal ! s'exclama une voix.

Le samouraï se tourna pour voir Jiraya, portant Naruto et Hinata sur son dos, tous deux marqués de coups divers et variés. Qu'avait-il fait aux deux jeunes ninjas pour qu'ils soient dans cet état ? Non finalement, il préférait ne pas savoir. L'ermite des crapauds posa les deux jeunes au sol, derrière le samouraï, avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Kisame Hoshigaki… tu as là un adversaire très coriace, commenta l'ermite.

\- Jiraya des Sannin. Quelle surprise de voir un ninja de Konoha dans le pays de l'Eau, sourit le porteur de Samehada.

\- Et toi ? contra Jiraya. Pour un nukenin, tu sembles, tout comme Itachi Uchiha, porter un intérêt particulier à ton pays.

Le porteur de Samehada se tourna et disparut dans la brume. Après plusieurs minutes à se méfier d'une potentielle attaque, les deux adultes soupirèrent. Minamoto s'écroula au sol, inconscient et dans un état physique assez inquiétant, autant par ses blessures que sa fatigue musculaire. Peu de personnes peuvent affronter Kisame Hoshigaki et s'en tirer à si bon compte. Jiraya décida d'invoquer un crapaud pour porter tout ce beau monde jusqu'au point de rassemblement A.

…

Une heure plus tard, dans un espace reculé, prêt de nombreuses cavernes et points d'eau, Akina et Sheena avait retrouvé le crapaud de Jiraya. Akina s'empressa à soigner les corps meurtris de Hinata, Naruto et Minamoto. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait causé un tel épuisement musculaire chez les trois membres de leur groupe. Surtout que Jiraya n'avait aucune marque. En parlant de celui-ci, il fixait Sheena Terumi d'un œil critique. _Formes équilibrées, corps musclé, c'est une kunoichi de haut niveau si j'en juge l'aura autour de sa personne…_ analysa Jiraya. Sans se tourner vers les autres, il prit la parole.

\- Qui est-elle ? demanda-t-il à Akina.

\- Sheena Terumi, héritière du clan Terumi mais aussi membre éminent de la rébellion.

\- Où est Tatsumi ? demanda ensuite l'ermite, toujours sur ses gardes.

Akina soupira. Les trois endormis avaient désormais juste besoin de repos. Désormais derrière l'ermite, elle l'interrompit dans sa méfiance.

\- C'est bon. Tatsumi a pris les précautions qu'il fallait. Il affronte un général de Kiri. Aô, si je me souviens bien, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Aô ? L'homme au Byakugan ? demanda Jiraya, surpris. Connaissant Tatsumi, il a une arme pour éviter l'usage de l'Arche du Vent et de l'Hiraishin… réfléchit l'ermite. D'accord, je vais relâcher la pression, annonça l'ermite.

L'ermite se relâcha, avant de s'installer en tailleur. Akina l'observa légèrement et remarqua qu'il était très tendu comparé à son attitude presque désinvolte en temps normal. Après tout, Jiraya avait déjà connu la guerre… et il en connaissait de nombreuses facettes.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour vous ? demanda Akina.

\- J'ai entraîné les deux gamins jusqu'à leur épuisement, et ensuite j'ai senti un puissant chakra non loin de nous… suivi de celui de Minamoto. J'ai donc accouru, et une surprise de taille était en train de combattre notre rônin… Kisame Hoshigaki, l'utilisateur de Ninkenjutsu.

\- Et aussi membre de l'ancien groupe des Sept Epéistes de Kiri, et actuellement second de Yagura, compléta Sheena. L'avez-vous tué ? demanda-t-elle à l'ermite.

\- Non, à peine nous sommes nous vus qu'il a fui dans la brume de Kiri. Il savait que le combat ne lui serait pas totalement favorable, expliqua Jiraya.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose tomba du ciel avec fracas. Tatsumi se tenait au sol, assis en tailleur, avec un Aô au bord de la mort à côté de lui. Son sourire habituel avait disparu pour laisser place à une expression des plus sérieuses.

\- Alors, sensei ? demanda-t-il.

\- Kisame Hoshigaki a attaqué Minamoto mais j'ai pu le sauver, expliqua simplement l'ermite.

\- Donc Itachi est aussi dans le pays de l'Eau. Cette histoire ne serait-elle pas en train de se compliquer grandement ? demanda-t-il. Akina-chan, peux-tu le soigner juste assez pour qu'il ne clamse pas ?

La Senju décida de faire comme Tatsumi en avait décidé. Aô aurait sûrement des informations très utiles, mais elle doutait qu'ils puissent le faire parler. Après tout, l'homme au Byakugan était un ninja d'un cercle très fermé. Il avait la confiance du Yondaime Mizukage.

\- Qui est cet Itachi ? demanda alors Sheena.

Les visages se firent encore plus sérieux qu'auparavant. Ils étaient tous plongés dans la dure réalité de leur situation. Ils étaient dans une guerre civile au but étrange, et avec comme adversaires Kisame Hoshigaki, Yagura, et également Itachi Uchiha.

\- Itachi Uchiha, criminel de rang S, déserteur de Konoha après le génocide de son clan entier hormis son frère cadet, Sasuke, expliqua Jiraya.

Sheena croisa ses bras, pensive. Bien entendu elle avait entendu parler d'Itachi Uchiha, le célèbre criminel. Mais savoir qu'il s'était allié avec Yagura et Kisame la perturbait. _Ce seront des ennemis dangereux… très dangereux pour notre pays et nos idéaux_ , pensa alors la Terumi.

\- Bien, commença l'auburn. Je vais vous emmener dans notre camp principal. Toutes ces nouvelles ne sont pas incroyables mais plutôt improbables… néanmoins, un adversaire de rang S en plus n'est clairement pas un bonus.

Tous se préparèrent à quitter les lieux dès qu'Aô serait transportable, sur le dos d'un crapaud de Jiraya. Tatsumi échangea un regard assuré avec son maître, celui-ci ne comprenant toujours pas son but. Pourquoi ce pays ? se demanda-t-il alors qu'il invoqua un immense crapaud.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, à Kiri, le village caché de la brume, un homme grogna de colère. Ses yeux vides de conscience regardait ce qu'il se passait dans une boule de cristal. Comment était-ce possible ? Aô était un des hommes les plus puissants du pays, et pourtant il avait été vaincu avec tellement de facilité. Yagura était furieux

\- Kisame ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas aidé Aô ! ordonna Yagura.

L'homme requin sourit, amusé. Il n'avait pas prévu que Minamoto Itara soit aussi amusant et divertissant. Mais il savait très bien que ce genre de jeu était mieux une fois finis rapidement. Deux yeux rouges fixèrent Kisame dans l'ombre. Alors que Yagura allait hurler sur l'épéiste, il s'arrêta, comme s'il était sur pause.

\- Kisame… commença la voix.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, Itachi-san. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Jiraya des Sannin seul… En l'affrontant, j'aurais sans doute rameuté ce gars blond qui semble te poser tant de soucis… soupira Kisame.

De l'ombre sortit Itachi Uchiha. Ses Sharingan scrutèrent l'homme-requin face à lui. Il n'avait pas confiance en Kisame, c'était sûr, mais il ne doutait pas de la force de son allié. Ensemble, ils rompraient le ridicule équilibre des cinq grands pays ninjas. Mais ce qui inquiétait le brun, c'était le niveau apparent de ce Tatsumi… Il n'avait clairement montré peu de ses capacités, mais sa technique Fûton qui avait vaincu Aô sans difficultés était tout bonnement impressionnante. _On se rapproche du niveau des Arches…_ réfléchit Itachi, mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Tandis que Yagura se remit à hurler sur Kisame. Itachi se fondit dans le décor, devenant invisible aux yeux de tous.


	10. La prison d'Orba

\- Yagura continue cette chasse aux sorcières inutile, mais dans quel but ? demanda un homme.

Dans une pièce aux allures lugubres, des gens discutaient. Ils étaient une quinzaine, et de leurs décisions dépendraient l'issue du conflit. Les chefs de la rébellion ne savaient trop quoi faire suite à la mort du Daimyô dont ils portaient tous le chapeau. L'homme qui avait posé cette question était bien connu de tous, en tant que leader de la rébellion. Haut de presque deux mètres, Tatsumaru Zanishô imposait de par son allure musclée qui se laissait deviner au travers de ses vêtements et son corps fin. Ninja accompli, il eut fait partie des ninjas les plus craints de tout Kiri, et il était sans aucun doute l'ennemi numéro un à abattre pour Yagura et ses partisans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés très courts, tandis qu'il abordait une tenue composée d'un haut sans manches noir et d'un pantalon bleu marine. Il portait un sabre dans son dos, et ses yeux noirs semblaient analyser avec une précision infinie la carte du pays de l'Eau.

\- Il est vrai que Yagura a un objectif clair dans cette histoire, hormis celui de garder le pouvoir, tenta d'évaluer Tatsumaru.

\- Peut-être veut-il prendre le pouvoir du pays en entier ? Ainsi, il pourra établir une loi martiale, faire repartir l'économie et profiter de la difficulté du pays pour lancer une guerre de territoire contre des pays faibles, comme Nami no Kuni, par exemple, proposa Sheena Terumi.

Certains semblèrent approuver la proposition de Sheena. Cela expliquait également le meurtre du Daimyô. Mais cette explication de Sheena ne semblait pas plaire à cette dernière pour une raison : Tatsumi Namikaze. Le blond avait un niveau de capitaine Anbu au minimum, et il était tout bonnement impossible de cacher un tel talent. De plus, Yagura ne sacrifierait pas Aô et le Byakûgan aussi facilement, dans le simple but de les appâter.

\- Mais ça ne colle pas, grogna l'auburn. Yagura est prêt à nous anéantir, mais si c'était le cas, il devrait avoir vaincu la rébellion peu de temps après, comme un ou deux jours. Sans quoi il n'aurait pas l'avis favorable du peuple, qui ne tarderait pas alors à se soulever.

Tous se mirent à parler à nouveau. Les arguments de Sheena n'étaient pas incohérents, mais une vieille femme, marchant à l'aide d'une canne, s'approcha de la jeune Terumi.

\- Sheena-chan, ma petite… c'est avec ce genre de raisonnement que tu es devenue seulement la seconde kunoichi du pays… tu penses avec trop de logique, tu ne tiens pas compte de variables aléatoires.

Sheena lança un regard meurtrier sur la vieille femme. Celle-ci gloussa avant de se retirer, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Sheena. _Vieille tarée, quel est ton but ?_ se demanda la Terumi. Tatsumaru reprit l'attention de tout le monde en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Nous devons nous concerter. Yagura trouve nos cachettes les unes après les autres, et nous devons reprendre une longueur d'avance. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Les premières propositions furent logiques, comme par exemple se cacher parmi la population pendant quelques temps, faisant croire à une fuite. Mais les ninjas de la rébellion étaient trop orgueilleux pour s'enfuir, ou même pour se cacher pendant plusieurs années. Puis ce fût le concert des propositions sorties de nulle part. Attaquer Kiri, mettre la population de leur côté, et autres propositions huluberluesques. Tatsumaru soupira, dépité. Puis son regard dévia sur Sheena, qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne dis rien, Sheena ? demanda le Zanishô, surpris.

\- Tu sais très bien par où nous devons commencer, j'en ai déjà évoqué l'idée, se contenta de dire Sheena.

Le silence tomba sur la salle. Tous regardèrent la confrontation entre les deux ninjas. Tatsumaru croisa les bras à son tour. Il savait tout comme Sheena qu'ils devront un jour passer par là, mais il préférait éviter au maximum de se confronter à cette base de Yagura. Mais alors que personne ne parlait, Sheena enchaîna.

\- Et concernant ceux que j'ai amené ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Evoquer la présence d'Itachi Uchiha dans ce pays est improbable, mais pas impossible, se contenta de dire Tatsumaru. En dehors de ça, je ne peux pas, à l'heure actuelle, leur donner ma confiance.

\- Pourrait-on les envoyer là-bas ? demanda alors la Terumi.

Tatsumaru réfléchit alors que tous discutaient de cette idée. Il était clair que l'objectif de ce jeune Tatsumi était en apparence identique à celui de la rébellion. Néanmoins, le Zanishô se doutait qu'il y ait anguille sous roche. Les ninjas aussi puissants ont des objectifs très personnels, et il est rare qu'ils se plient à une force morale et à la hiérarchie.

\- Pourquoi pas, déclara alors Tatsumaru. Mais n'envoyons pas le groupe en entier. Ils sont trop nombreux, donc nous les laisserons choisir.

…

Pendant ce temps, dans le camp d'entraînement souterrain de la rébellion, le groupe de Tatsumi attendait patiemment. Akina et Hinata discutaient de leurs avis concernant Konoha. Jiraya, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de trouver l'inspiration pour son futur livre érotique. Minamoto affûtait avec patience son sabre, et les deux blonds qu'étaient Naruto et Tatsumi discutaient, légèrement à l'écart du groupe.

\- Jiraya-sensei t'as fait combattre Hinata-chan, à ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Oui, grogna l'Uzumaki, boudeur.

\- Et qu'as-tu pensé de sa force et de ta prestation ? demanda le Namikaze.

Naruto esquiva son aîné du regard, préférant se concentrer sur un mur devenu soudainement très intéressant. Il n'aimait pas admettre qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal face à Hinata, mais c'était le cas. Il avait réussi à l'épuiser grâce à son endurance légendaire, mais il n'avait pas gagné pour autant. Cet exercice aurait dû retirer sa frustration, mais au final elle ne l'avait que renforcée.

\- Elle est forte, se contenta de dire l'Uzumaki.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Hinata-chan n'est pas exceptionnellement forte pour une Chûnin. Je l'ai entraînée quelques temps, et désormais elle doit avoir le niveau d'un Chûnin moyen, voir de bon niveau. Jiraya-sensei a bien fait de te faire combattre Hinata.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto, légèrement énervé, pour une raison lui échappant.

\- Tu as besoin de voir comment un vrai ninja combat. Tu as eu la chance d'avoir Kakashi comme enseignant, et ce serait dommage de laisser cela tomber à l'eau. Tu as affronté des ninjas se moquant de la discrétion, comme Gaara, Neji, ou encore Sasuke. Ils se moquent tous trois de rester invisible pour leur ennemi, trop imbus de leurs puissances, alors qu'ils sont assez faibles.

Naruto croisa les bras. Le Namikaze n'avait pas tort concernant son expérience des combats. Il n'avait appris aucune technique pour se camoufler ou pour se déplacer rapidement. Sa seule carte potable dans ces cas était le **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – technique du clone d'ombre**. Tatsumi continua néanmoins son explication.

\- Tu as donc affronté des ninjas n'ayant pas peur face à l'ennemi, c'est bien, mais il te manque une chose cruciale. Savoir agir sans que ton ennemi ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Tu as la chance de pouvoir utiliser les clones d'ombres à ton avantage, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que tu saches jouer sur tes atouts pour attaquer l'ennemi sans qu'il ne puisse te débusquer.

\- Et comment faire ? J'ai tant de choses à apprendre ou à revoir, soupira le blondinet, déprimé.

\- Et nous allons commencer par le Vent ! s'exclama Tatsumi. Observe bien ce que je vais te montrer, ce sont les trois techniques que je vais t'apprendre ce mois-ci.

Naruto était soudainement plus attentif. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour les arcanes de Tatsumi, mais s'il voulait les maîtriser un jour, alors il devrait suivre à la lettre les enseignements de son nouveau maître. Le plus âgé des deux tendit sa main devant son visage, paume vers le ciel, avant de souffler un courant d'air qui poussa Naruto en arrière. Se relevant immédiatement, le jeune Uzumaki observa avec la plus grande attention dont il pouvait faire preuve, son maître. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de souffler, il expliqua à Naruto.

\- Ceci était le **Fûton, Daitopa – Grande Percée**. C'est une technique que tu sauras utiliser avec le temps. Elle est très simple à apprendre, mais un peu plus difficile à utiliser avec beaucoup de chakra, expliqua le Namikaze.

Tatsumi sourit devant la tête concentrée de Naruto, avant de reprendre sa démonstration. Il tendit son index vers le haut, avant qu'une courte lame de vent, longue d'une trentaine de centimètres, n'apparaisse.

\- Ceci est le **Fûton, Kaze no Yaiba – Lame de Vent**. C'est une technique qui permet de créer des lames de vent de différentes tailles. Il faut que tu finisses la deuxième étape de la maîtrise du vent avant de commencer cette technique.

Le blond annula sa technique en souriant. Il avait aisément captivé Naruto, et la technique qu'il allait lui apprendre le ravirait sans aucun doute. Elle était faite à la base pour l'utilisation par un Jinchûriki. Il enchaîna quelques mudras, avant que Naruto s'écrase, face contre terre.

\- Et ceci est mon très utilisé **Fûton, Tengoku no Onomi – Poids du ciel**. C'est une technique assez gourmande en chakra mais qui sera parfaite pour toi. Elle t'aidera en plus à gaspiller moins de chakra. Par contre, tu ne la commenceras que lorsque tu auras fini la dernière étape de maîtrise de ton élément.

Naruto, le vent scotchant son corps contre le sol, ne put qu'admirer son maître en pleine démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Stoppant sa technique, Tatsumi observa Naruto. _Je dois l'appâter avec ce genre de techniques… il est encore trop jeune pour apprendre les techniques de Yondaime…_ pensa alors Tatsumi. Le blond donna alors un rouleau à Naruto, qui s'empressa d'aller dans un coin pour le lire, tandis que l'ermite des crapauds approcha le Namikaze.

\- Dans quelle direction le diriges-tu ? demanda Jiraya, intrigué.

\- Dans la direction du Yondaime. Il a le sang requis pour apprendre les techniques propres de Minato, comme l'arc fétiche, par exemple, déclara Tatsumi, un sourire confiant sur son visage.

\- Le **Shinkûki Senkô – Perforateur d'Air Divin** , hein… une technique vraiment à part, répondit Jiraya, sombre. Sans ça… Konoha aurait été détruit par Kyûbi, raconta l'ermite.

Tatsumi décida d'écouter l'histoire de son maître. Il était rare pour lui d'avoir des histoires de Konoha de ce monde-ci, donc ceci l'intéressait au plus haut point.

\- Quand Kyûbi a attaqué, Minato a défendu le village, mais il n'était qu'un homme. Le **Shinkûki Senkô** a vaincu le Kyûbi sur un échange, mais ce n'était pas assez pour protéger le village.

\- D'où le **Shiki Fûin** … constata Tatsumi.

\- Exact. Dit, j'ai une question. Y avait-il un Jinchûriki de Kyûbi chez toi ? demanda alors Jiraya.

Les poings de Tatsumi se serrèrent de fureur. Jiraya n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi concentré, et le Namikaze semblait être véritablement furieux. Après deux secondes, il reprit son air jovial habituel, avant de répondre à son maître avec un sourire.

\- C'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterai plus tard, sensei.

Et il rejoignit les autres pour prendre un kaki. En le voyant s'éloigner en évitant d'aborder le sujet, Jiraya avait compris. Il avait compris que dans le monde de Tatsumi, le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi n'était pas du tout comme Naruto… _Que s'est-il passé dans ton monde, Tatsumi ?_ s'interrogea l'ermite des crapauds alors que Sheena et Tatsumaru entrèrent dans la pièce, suivis par quelques membres de leur garde.

\- Bonjour à tous, et désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa Tatsumaru. Je suis Tatsumaru Zanishô, leader de la résistance. Qui vous dirige ? demanda alors le Zanishô.

Tatsumi s'avança. Tatsumaru l'observa quelques secondes, avant qu'un fin sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. _Son corps est parfaitement adapté au combat ninja, son chakra déborde de puissance, et le vent… semble émaner de son corps ?_ se demanda le Zanishô, concluant sur la force de Tatsumi. Il serra la main de Tatsumi avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Si Sheena vous a mené ici, c'est parce qu'elle pense que vous pourriez nous aider à mettre un terme au règne du Sanglant, commença Tatsumaru. Le cas échéant, j'ai une mission à vous proposer, mais elle requiert un maître en sceaux. En avez-vous un ? demanda le brun.

\- Oui, moi, s'avança Jiraya.

Tatsumaru avait bien évidemment reconnu un des Sannin, et il devait avouer que Jiraya était très impressionnant, comme les histoires le racontaient. Il sourit alors à Sheena, comme pour lui montrer que c'était une bonne idée de les amener ici.

\- J'ai besoin de faire délivrer quelqu'un pour tuer Kisame Hoshigaki, le général de Kiri.

Tous parurent intéressés. Se débarrasser de Kisame, c'était aussi retirer une grosse épine de leur pied. Tatsumaru continua donc sa demande.

\- Connaissez-vous la prison d'Orba ? C'est une prison un peu spéciale. Peu à peu, elle vous retire votre chakra, tandis que les gardiens sont immunisés contre cette malédiction…

\- Du Fûinjutsu de haut niveau alors… Ca va être coton, soupira Akina.

\- Qui devons-nous libérer ? demanda Tatsumi, intrigué.

\- Ringo Ameyuri, seule survivante du putsch des épéistes de Kiri avec Zabuza qui a passé l'arme à gauche depuis.

Tous se tendirent. Les épéistes de Kiri. Voilà un nom qui revenait souvent à leurs oreilles ces derniers temps. Néanmoins, Tatsumi sourit avant de prendre la parole.

\- Alors on a un deal ! Jiraya-sensei vient avec moi, vu son expertise en Fûinjutsu, décréta Tatsumi.

\- Et ? demanda Tatsumaru.

\- Ce sera tout. On a pas besoin de plus, sourit Tatsumi. A nous deux, on couvre l'ensemble des arts ninjas à haut niveau, donc on a pas à s'inquiéter, rit le blond.

Tatsumaru se grata l'arrière de la tête, avant de regarder Sheena. Cette dernière semblait dépitée du comportement du Namikaze, mais cela la faisait se demander à quel point il avait confiance en lui-même.

\- Bien alors, c'est convenu. Tenez, les informations que vous devrez savoir sur la prison d'Orba, déclara le Zanishô en tendant un rouleau à Tatsumi. L'aller-retour vous prendra quelques jours normalement, une semaine si Ringo est difficile à déplacer.

Les deux membres de la résistance et leur garde se retira, et le Namikaze décréta qu'ils devaient partir immédiatement, et ils laissèrent Akina et les autres au sein de la base de la rébellion. _Ne vous mettez pas en danger, Tatsumi-san, Jiraya-dono_ , pensa Hinata.

…

La nuit tombée, dans des marais du pays de l'Eau. Jiraya et Tatsumi avaient fait une halte. Au loin ils pouvaient voir comme un phare illuminant les terres du pays de l'Eau. Ce phare était en réalité la tour d'observation de la prison d'Orba. Décidant de préparer un plan d'attaque, ils devaient prendre en compte tous les risques.

\- Le plus gros risque que nous avons est de tomber à court de chakra, déclara alors Jiraya.

\- Notre problème aussi va être de trouver Ringo. La prison d'Orba est, d'après le peu de plan que nous avons, une prison souterraine sans entrée d'air. Si c'était une prison normale, j'aurais pu tout exploser avec Gungnir, mais dans des espaces réduits, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, décréta Tatsumi.

Les deux hommes réfléchirent alors au plan le moins risqué pour Ringo, mais aussi celui ayant le plus de chances de réussites. Mettant alors un plan sur chaque spécialité de chacun, ils avaient, au bout de deux heures, un plan bien ficelé qui ne réussirait que selon deux variables : la rupture du sceau de pompage de chakra, et le temps qu'ils mettraient pour trouver Ringo.

Lors de leur repas, les deux hommes discutèrent d'un sujet leur tenant désormais à cœur. Naruto Uzumaki, désormais disciples de deux hommes aussi puissants et ambitieux, était un cas vraiment à part.

\- Apprendre le **Rasengan** en aussi peu de temps est impressionnant, mais il doit encore faire des progrès… maugréa Tatsumi. L'exercice de la feuille lui prend beaucoup trop de temps pour un Namikaze… ça fait déjà une semaine.

\- Tu as des doutes ? Je t'assure pourtant qu'il est autant Namikaze que toi, assura Jiraya.

\- Je te crois sensei, mais je pense qu'il sera comme le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi de mon monde. Incapable de tenir l' **Arche du Vent** à cause du Kyûbi.

\- Pourquoi ? La difficulté de manier son chakra ne fera que rendre les choses plus dures mais pas impossible, non ? demanda alors l'ermite, intrigué.

Tatsumi observa leur feu de camp avec amertume, se souvenant alors des nombreux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans son monde. _J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas finir pareil que lui_ , s'inquiéta le Namikaze.

\- Les Arches ont une spécificité assez particulière. Une fois qu'une personne peut utiliser les Arches, on peut dire qu'un esprit les habite, en quelque sorte. Par exemple, je peux entendre le vent parce que j'ai quelque chose en moi qui me le fait comprendre.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda alors Jiraya, de plus en plus intrigué.

\- Il est impossible pour qui que ce soit de maîtriser totalement une Arche. Même moi, malgré mon niveau, je ne peux pas utiliser l' **Arche du Vent** comme je le souhaite. La première forme est maîtrisable, mais dès la seconde, ce seront des paramètres extérieurs qui joueront le rôle de l'activation de la forme ou non.

Jiraya comprenait mieux désormais. Il n'avait jamais été très formé aux arts des Arches, et il n'avait pu que les voir à l'œuvre, mais jamais il n'avait pu les observer assez longtemps pour en comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un chouia de leur fonctionnement.

\- Pour Naruto, ce sera compliqué. Tant qu'il n'aura pas fini l'exercice de la feuille, je ne pourrais pas me prononcer sur le temps de maîtrise de la première forme, expliqua alors Tatsumi.

\- Pour information, en combien de temps as-tu coupé ta première feuille ? demanda Jiraya.

\- J'avais sept ans, je l'ai coupé en deux jours.

Jiraya fût étonné. Il savait que Minato, à son époque, l'avait coupé en une seule journée, mais il avait douze ans, tandis que Tatsumi avait mis deux fois plus de temps, mais il était cinq ans plus jeune. _Serait-il possible que tu deviennes plus fort que Minato, Tatsumi ?_ se demanda Jiraya.

\- Changeons de sujet, et parlons de notre ennemi, demanda alors l'ermite. Comment vas-tu palier au défaut du vent face au feu quand tu affronteras Itachi ? demanda l'ermite.

\- J'ai une arme que même le génie des Uchiha ne pourra brûler. Et puis j'ai une vieille rancune à régler avec Itachi…

Jiraya constata une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait vu chez les rebelles. Ce regard était rempli de haine, d'envie de vengeance. Une seule question se posait, et Jiraya se devait d'en savoir plus.

\- Qu'ont fait Itachi et le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi dans ton monde ? Ton regard devient sombre, à la limite du meurtrier sanguinaire. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Jiraya.

Tatsumi lança un regard foudroyant à l'ermite, et ce dernier sut alors qu'il avait posé une question légèrement trop intimiste. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Tatsumi évite le sujet, ce dernier commença son récit.

\- Si Itachi n'avait pas trahi Konoha pour Iwa, Konoha serait encore un village caché dans mon monde.

\- Et concernant le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi ?

\- Satsuki serait encore en vie… et nous serions parents d'une fille, déclara Tatsumi avec un regard à la fois triste et haineux.

Jiraya fixa Tatsumi, complètement abasourdi. Tatsumi aurait été parent. Celle qui portait son enfant était Satsuki Uchiha. Il avait sans doute tout le bonheur qu'il avait souhaité à portée de main, et pourtant une seule personne avait anéanti son bonheur. L'ermite comprenait peu à peu la maturité dont faisait preuve Tatsumi, et surtout son désintérêt personnel dans son objectif de paix.

\- C'est pour ça que Naruto ne doit pas mal tourner, reprit Tatsumi d'un ton sombre. Si jamais il tourne mal, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à utiliser ma puissance maximale, quitte à ne rien laisser de son corps…

Jiraya ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il comprenait que Tatsumi voulait garder ses différents objectifs, mais ce qu'il avait vécu était sans doute pire que tout. Sa vengeance sur Itachi Uchiha était justifiée, et il était évident qu'il ne voyait pas Naruto comme le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi de son monde.

\- Et comment ça s'est fini ? demanda alors l'ermite des crapauds.

\- Je n'ai jamais retrouvé la trace d'Itachi. Par contre, le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi a hurlé, commença Tatsumi. Je n'ai pu le tuer, mais même si je ne suis plus dans mon monde d'origine, sans ses deux bras, il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose, sourit machiavéliquement Tatsumi.

Jiraya observa son pseudo-élève avec attention. Il avait beaucoup subi, et être l'ennemi d'un personnage aussi dangereux n'était franchement pas du goût du Sannin.

…

\- Là je me suis dit qu'on avait un chieur en face, râla un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années, portant la tenue des ninjas de Kiri.

\- Les tricheurs dans son genre ne méritent que de se faire trancher la gorge, critiqua un second.

Sur la lourde porte en fer, haute de plusieurs mètres, quelqu'un frappa. Les gardes de la prison d'Orba se tournèrent pour entendre à nouveau quelqu'un frapper contre la porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Personne n'a le droit de rentrer sans une lettre de Mizukage-sama ! hurla le premier homme.

\- On va rentrer alors ! s'exclama une voix amusée de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ouais c'est ça, rit le second garde.

Le silence. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, puis quelque chose cogna fort contre la porte… avant que cette même porte ne s'écroule sur les deux gardes. Un seul des deux réussit alors à esquiver la chute de l'immense entrée de la prison d'Orba.

Tatsumi et Jiraya marchèrent lentement sur la porte au sol. Ils avaient détruit la porte avec un double Rasengan d'une rare violence. Le blond laissa le garde s'enfuir, avant de se tourner vers son maître.

\- Jiraya-sensei, on fait comme on a dit ? demanda le Namikaze.

\- Je m'occupe du sceau, tiens jusque-là. Ou alors tu peux chercher Ringo.

\- Je vais chercher Ringo. Ca m'amusera beaucoup plus de libérer tout le monde, rit le blond.

Les deux ninjas se séparèrent, alors que le son d'une cloche se fit entendre dans toute la prison. L'alarme était donnée, et pour les ninjas de Kiri, leur objectif était clair. Ils devraient tuer ces deux hommes s'ils ne peuvent pas les capturer.

…

Pendant ce temps, dans un couloir souterrain fait en pierre, deux Anbu se tenaient devant une porte scellée. A l'intérieur se tenait une personne particulièrement dangereuse. Ringo Ameyuri était une kunoichi renégat de rang S. Alors que le silence était rompu par les seules respirations des Anbu, un sifflement se fit entendre. Un des Anbu frappa à la porte, et un simple rire lui répondit.

\- La ferme là-dedans ! beugla l'Anbu.

\- Vous l'entendez ? demanda Ringo. Le son d'une tempête approchant, rit elle, amusée.


	11. Légende et Vengeance

Jiraya, grand espion qu'il fût, avança minutieusement dans les couloirs de la prison. La structure de la prison était très complexe, mais l'ermite, se servant de l'affolement ambiant, réussit à comprendre quelques points concernant la tristement célèbre prison d'Orba.

Tout d'abord, elle était composée de douze niveaux, le plus étant le point d'observation dans la tour de la prison, et le plus bas semblait être un niveau contenant les prisonniers très dangereux, que Yagura ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer sans avoir récolté les informations qu'il voulait. Ringo Ameyuri doit se trouver à cet étage-là, pensa l'ermite. Néanmoins, il se pouvait que la prison disposent d'étages secrets, et le maître des crapauds pensa que ce fût le cas, sinon leur mission ne serait que trop simple.

Second point compris par l'ermite, la différence entre lui et les gardes. Il avait pu constater que son chakra était aspiré rapidement, et donc qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement sans se droguer avec des pilules de combat. Néanmoins les gardes semblaient être immunisés à cela. Et l'ermite avait rapidement émis plusieurs hypothèses, dont deux se démarquaient du lot. Soit les ninjas avaient un sceau empêchant l'extériorisation de leur chakra, mais qui empêcherait la réalisation de Ninjutsu. Soit leur chakra était conservé dans une sorte de base de données qui était analysée en direct pour savoir quel chakra absorber ou laisser tranquille.

S'engouffrant dans une salle destinée à soigner les gardes blessés par des prisonniers un peu trop récalcitrant, Jiraya remarqua l'absence de médecin, mais la présence d'un homme en sale état. S'approchant du blessé, Jiraya prit ce qui semblait être une fiche d'observation.

…

 _Fiche observation du patient_

 _Blessures physiques externes : mordu à plusieurs endroits (cou, bras gauche, mains, oreille), bras gauche disloqué, oreille droite arrachée avec les dents de l'agresseur. Griffures profondes sur le visage et entaille faîte par un sabre._

 _Blessures physiques internes : foie sévèrement attaqué par divers coups volontairement placés (estimation d'une dizaine de coups d'un expert en Taijutsu), poumon droit endommagé par une lame. Six côtes brisées, fémur fêlé._

 _Etat psychologique post-attaque : état de choc dû à la surprise de l'attaque. Le patient a crié plusieurs nuits suite à l'agression subie. Il lui arrive également d'avoir des spasmes._

 _Profil de l'agresseur : Ringo Ameyuri, nukenin de rang S. Personnalité ultra-violente, elle est sans aucun doute mentalement instable. Elle crie, rit, hurle à tout va dans sa cellule de rang 10._

 _Solution préconisée : les Anbu chargés de la surveillance de la cellule de Ringo Ameyuri doivent impérativement suivre un tour de garde de 2h par opérateur. Si jamais ils restent plus de 2h avec la prisonnière, elle pourrait les désorienter._

…

Jiraya haussa les sourcils, impressionné. Il ne se serait jamais douté que l'homme endormi dans le lit était un Anbu. Il avait l'air d'être totalement dépassé par Ringo Ameyuri. La réputation de cette dernière comme étant une guerrière sauvage n'était pas à faire, après tout. L'ermite soupira avant de reprendre son exploration de la prison, espérant trouver la salle du sceau avant que lui ou Tatsumi ne tombent à cours de chakra.

…

Tatsumi tourna dans un couloir. L'homme aux cheveux blonds avait rapidement progressé dans la prison, et il se trouvait d'ores et déjà au cinquième sous-sol. Il n'avait pourtant croisé que peu de gardes et d'Anbu, à son plus grand étonnement. _J'espère que Jiraya-sensei n'a pas trop de soucis en haut…_ réfléchit le Namikaze. Le blond passa sur un pont, se faisant le plus discret possible. Soudainement, des lampes torches s'allumèrent, et le blond se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il était.

\- Je crois que c'était pas une bonne idée…

En-dessous de lui, du vide. Sur les parois les différentes cellules des différents niveaux de la prison. Le ninja renégat put alors voir plusieurs centaines de prisonniers, autant civils que ninjas. Des dizaines de Jônins et d'opérateurs Anbu l'attendaient de pied ferme.

\- Libère-nous ! hurlèrent plusieurs prisonniers.

Les prisonniers faisaient un boucan du diable, mais cela ne fit qu'encourager Tatsumi dans sa mission. Mettre un boxon du diable allait être franchement compliqué, mais un des dirigeants de cette escouade tenait un talkie-walkie dans ses mains. _Il doit communiquer avec leur chef. Ils vont essayer de m'arrêter, sinon ce sera lui qui va s'en occuper…_ pensa Tatsumi, sortant un javelot de vent de ses mains. Le pont explosa, tandis que le blond lança son arme vers un ennemi. L'Anbu visé esquiva avant de lancer une attaque Suiton sur Tatsumi. _Très peu pour moi !_ pensa le blond en enchaînant les mudras.

\- **Fûton, Tandokuhikou – Vol Solo** ! s'exclama le Namikaze.

Prenant appui sur l'air, Tatsumi fonça vers ses ennemis en invoquant des dizaines de lances de vent. _Prenez-ça ! **Fûton, Dôshaburi no Yari – Averse de lances !**_ pensa-t-il ensuite. Les Anbu esquivèrent, préparant une contrattaque, tandis que les Jônins hissèrent un mur Doton pour se protéger. Néanmoins, les lances de Tatsumi étaient très puissantes et véloces, ce qui résultat que quelques geôles furent ouvertes.

\- Empêchez les prisonniers de s'échapper ! ordonna un Jônin.

Désormais, les Jônins s'occupaient des geôles ouvertes, tandis que les opérateurs Anbu attaquaient avec véhémence le Namikaze, qui dût avoir recours au **Kaimetsu Sharin – Roue Dévastatrice** pour éloigner ses opposants. Il dénombrait neuf Anbu pour l'attaquer, tandis qu'une quinzaine de Jônins s'occupaient des prisonniers. _Il faut combattre le feu par le feu !_ pensa Tatsumi. Il exécuta quelques mudras, avant de sourire.

\- **Fûton, Kaze Bunshin no jutsu – Technique du clone de vent** ! s'exclama Tatsumi, laissant trois clones apparaître. Dispersion ! cria-t-il.

Un clone attaqua les Anbu, un second les Jônins tandis que le dernier clone de Tatsumi fonça en direction du niveau le plus bas. Tatsumi analysa rapidement comment ses deux clones étaient défaits par les ninjas de Kiri. _Ils ont un niveau bien plus élevés que lors des combats précédents, mais pourquoi ?_ se demanda Tatsumi. Alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir continuer ce combat, les Anbus et Jônins le laissèrent voler sur place.

\- Venez ! Faîtes pas les enfants ! provoqua le blond.

Un bruit de pas lourd se fit entendre. Tatsumi ressentit un chakra arriver dans sa direction. _Un chakra aussi puissant… Kisame ?_ se demanda le disciple de Jiraya. Le bruit de pas résonna, pour se faire de plus en plus violent. Un ennemi puissant était sur la route. En-dessous de Tatsumi, un personnage étrange était arrivé.

Âgé de cinquante ans, l'homme était vêtu d'un kimono bleu marine, ainsi que des sandales de ninjas et un pantalon grisâtre. Equipé d'un heaume, l'homme avait des cheveux gris aux reflets bruns coupés courts, tandis que sa barbe entretenue était totalement brune. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent Tatsumi. L'homme tenait dans chaque main une arme différente. Dans sa main gauche une hache à une main et dans l'autre une masse à une main disproportionnée pour la taille du manche.

\- Un fou. Cela faisait longtemps… soupira le quinquagénaire.

Tatsumi observa l'homme et il comprit aussitôt. Il avait compris que l'homme en-dessous de lui n'était pas comme les autres. Rien que l'arme dans ses mains lui avait fait comprendre. Kabutowari, aussi connu comme le Fendeur d'Heaume. Une des armes légendaires de Kiri. Vu l'âge de l'homme, Tatsumi en conclut rapidement sur l'identité probable de l'homme.

\- Alors là… souffla Tatsumi. Je m'attendais pas à voir une relique d'un ancien temps diriger ce lieu, se moqua le blond.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda le vieil homme, impressionné.

\- Jinin Akebino, manieur du Kabutowari, et également membre des épéistes de Kiri. Je pensais qu'en dehors de Kisame et Zabuza, tous avaient passé l'arme à gauche, soupira le blond. Trop de surprises pour aujourd'hui, rit le Namikaze.

Le vent s'accumula autour de Tatsumi, qui devint sérieux et avala des pilules de chakra pour retrouver une réserve conséquente. Jinin Akebino avait eu sa place dans les bingos books de tous les pays dans son temps, mais Tatsumi n'allait pas se laisser faire. _Je ne vais pas pouvoir garder ça pour moi. Jinin est trop dangereux !_ pensa le Namikaze, faisant un unique mudra.

\- **Arche du Vent, Fûshitô – Apôtre du Vent** ! hurla Tatsumi.

Le vent tourbillonna autour du Namikaze. Il ressortit de cette micro-tornade avec une peau plus pâle qu'avant, tandis que ses veines étaient devenues bleu électrique. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que ses veines, analysèrent Jinin et son arme. Il était bien évident que sous cette forme, l'aura de Tatsumi ressemblait à celle d'un monstre surpuissant, mais c'est alors que Jinin relâcha à son tour son chakra. La sensation de puissance égala celle de Tatsumi, qui se mit à sourire en voyant le challenge qu'allait lui offrir son adversaire. Tatsumi tendit son bras en avant, et il abaissa son majeur et son index en direction du sol.

\- **Fûton, Ten-Jûtokudo – Gravité Céleste** ! s'exclama Tatsumi.

Jinin sentit alors un poids immense le pousser vers le sol, brisant même le sol sous les pieds du guerrier de Kiri. Lui et Tatsumi s'engouffrèrent alors au dernier niveau de sécurité de la prison. Désormais, tous deux étaient dans un grand espace quasiment non-éclairé. Les deux combattants se fixèrent longuement, avant que Jinin ne prenne la parole.

\- Une arche… voilà qui faisait bien longtemps.

En guise de réponse, Tatsumi fit apparaître un sabre de vent à l'aide de deux techniques qu'il avait déjà utilisé face à Orochimaru. Le **Fûton, Kosei Kaze no kyû – Orbes de vent stellaire** et le **Kyôfûton, Koseifû no Yaiba – Art de manier le vent puissant, lame de vent stellaire** fournirent au blond une grande lame de vent, tandis que deux sphères de vent lévitaient légèrement derrière lui. Le blond attaqua le Kiri-nin, et leur premier échange commença ! Tatsumi donna un coup de sabre, et Jinin l'esquiva pour arriver dans le dos du Namikaze. _C'est la fin !_ pensa alors Jinin en donnant un coup sec avec sa hache. Le coup fût néanmoins bloqué par une des sphères de vent de Tatsumi, qui avait pris la forme d'un immense bouclier.

\- C'est là toute la puissance de Kabutowari ? Laisse-moi rire, se moqua l'apôtre.

Jinin sourit avant de donner un puissant coup de masse sur sa hache. Tatsumi, surpris, ne put que voir l'arme du Kiri-nin défaire sa défense de vent au premier contact. _C'est donc ça la puissance de Kabutowari ?!_ pensa Tatsumi avant de relâcher du vent autour de lui.

\- **Fûton, Kaimetsu Sharin** ! s'exclama Tatsumi. **Hiraishin** ! Enchaîna-t-il.

Le blond fut hors de portée alors que l'onde de choc circulaire qu'il avait lancée fût aisément tranchée en deux par l'arme mythique de Jinin. Tatsumi hallucina alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien fait de créer des clones au cas où. Néanmoins, son chakra était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil dans ces conditions. Il allait devoir abréger le sort de Jinin… Il fit apparaître Gungnir dans ses mains avant de concentrer encore plus de chakra qu'en temps normal dans son arme. L'arme vit alors sa partie tranchante être modifiée, et désormais disposait de deux lames croisées, comme si deux lances avaient fusionnées. Le blond relâcha ses sphères de vent stellaire, avant de fixer Jinin. Désormais il l'affronterai avec son arme de prédilection.

\- **Yarijutsu, Kōsei taiki no setsudan – Coupe de l'air éthéré** ! cria Tatsumi.

\- **Kenjutsu, Dai Hôchô – Grand Fendoir** !

Jinin donna un puissant coup de hache qui coupa en deux l'attaque de Tatsumi. Le blond chercha une idée de comment outrepasser cette attaque et défense apparemment sans failles. _Et dire que mon attaque était encore plus puissante que lorsque j'ai affronté Aô, il arrive à la pousser comme si c'était une simple brise…_ réfléchit Tatsumi. Il prit ensuite quelques pilules de chakra pour faire remonter son propre niveau de chakra. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'échappatoires à cette situation. _Plan numéro un : je le bute et m'en vais libérer Ringo. Plan deux, je libère Ringo et elle m'aide à le tuer. Plan trois… j'en ai pas._ Tatsumi sentit comme un étau se resserrer autour des possibilités pour gagner. Son chakra, aspiré de minute en minute, allait le mettre dans une condition délicate. Il devait avant tout se calmer. Il dissipa la seconde forme de Gungnir, la faisant redevenir normale, avant de stopper l'Arche du Vent. _Inutile de gaspiller du chakra ainsi…_ se calma le Namikaze. Ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus concentrés pour trouver une manière de vaincre l'Akebino.

\- Derrière… soupira une voix.

Tatsumi se retourna violemment pour voir la hache de Jinin se diriger vers son crâne. Il tenta de reculer, mais jamais il n'irait assez vite. Il n'avait pas de balises pour se déplacer avec l'Hiraishin. L'arme du Kiri-nin s'approcha de son crâne, quand Tatsumi relâcha du chakra. Il donna un coup de paume devant lui et lança Gungnir en avant. Une onde de choc fit reculer les ninjas. Du sang coula au sol. Tatsumi avait une coupure au niveau de l'arcade. Jinin, quant à lui, ne put qu'admirer le Namikaze pour ses réflexes hors du commun des mortels. Tatsumi était haletant. Sans le réflexe d'utiliser le **Reppushô – Paume de la Bourrasque** pour se propulser en arrière et l' **Air Choc** pour repousser Jinin, il serait au sol, mort.

Tatsumi était en pleine réflexion intense, et son cerveau semblait être très productif. Tout d'abord, il avait conclu que ce combat devrai se faire à l' **Hiraishin** s'il voulait gagner, mais il avait aussi compris qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas utiliser Gungnir comme il le souhaitait. Gungnir ayant une portée très longue, elle est difficilement utilisable dans un combat face au Kabutowari qui est une arme à très faible portée. Le blond dissipa alors l'arme dans ses mains. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment affronter une légende du Kenjutsu avec son Taijutsu, aussi efficace fût-il. C'est alors qu'un rire démoniaque se fit entendre dans la prison d'Orba, stoppant les deux combattants…

…

Quelques minutes plus tôt… Jiraya était en train de courir dans une immense salle remplie de sceaux en tous genres. Restriction, isolation, paralysie, il y en avait pour tous les genres. Néanmoins, l'ermite cherchait deux choses : le sceau d'absorption de chakra et le sceau de la cellule de Ringo Ameyuri.

\- Halte-là ! Cette salle est réservée aux ninjas de Kiri ! cria un garde.

Jiraya sourit en fonçant sur l'homme. Les cheveux de l'ermite emprisonnèrent l'homme grâce au **Ranjishigami no jutsu - technique de la crinière hirsute du lion.** L'homme immobilisé se fit endormir par un simple coup de poing qui toucha précisément son menton. _Cette salle est la dernière de cet étage… il est temps de trouver ce foutu sceau !_ pensa l'ermite des crapauds en entrant dans la pièce.

Une dizaine d'Anbu firent face à Jiraya. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait qu'observer le chef d'œuvre de Fûinjutsu se trouvant derrière les membres des forces spéciales. La structure de base du sceau devant lui était époustouflante ! Il n'avait jamais vu cela avant. _Il me faudra du temps pour briser ce sceau…_ réfléchit Jiraya.

Un Anbu était sur son côté droit et allait le tuer d'un coup de tantô, mais les cheveux de Jiraya l'étouffèrent avec le **Ranjishigami no jutsu.** Les neuf autres ninjas de Kiri entourèrent l'ermite de Konoha. Ils allaient le prendre au sérieux, qui qu'il soit. Enchaînant les mudras, deux des Anbu crachèrent des dragons de feu, tandis que Jiraya créa un mur de pierre pour se protéger. Mais à peine le souffle des flammes fut fini que les Anbu attaquèrent de plus belle à l'aide de techniques Raiton pour découper le mur, laissant Jiraya à découvert. Mais l'ermite avait saisi l'occasion pour intercepter un des attaquants avec un puissant Rasengan qu'il avait enfoncé dans la cage thoracique de l'homme. L'ermite enchaîna rapidement en se mordant le pouce, et il allait leur montrer ce qu'était un véritable maître en Fûinjutsu ! **Fûinjutsu, Kusari-ryū-ji seigen – Restriction des chaînes de sang !** **Fûinjutsu, Kaze no Kama – Morsure du vent** ! s'exclama Jiraya en posant deux rouleaux blancs au sol.

Deux Anbu avaient saisi leur chance en sautant sur le ninja de Konoha. Mais ce dernier sourit alors que des chaînes de sang enchaînèrent et pendirent les deux ninjas de Kiri, les tuant sur le coup. Le reste de la salle se retrouva balayé par une onde de choc qui détruisit une grande partie de la salle. Les Anbus restant, au nombre de cinq, ne purent qu'entendre une alarme indiquer que les prisonniers étaient libres, et celui qui semblait alors être leur chef prit la parole.

\- Tuons-le ! Puis nous aiderons Akebino-sama et remettrons tous les prisonniers en cellule, y compris Ringo Ameyuri.

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent aux ordres, avant de se lancer vers Jiraya, qui se mit à sourire. Il était un ninja de rang S dans les autres pays, après tout. Il esquiva les deux premiers Anbu, leur donnant à chacun un aller-simple à la morgue avec son **Rasenrendan – Furie de l'Orbe.** Les deux autres tentèrent de le tuer avec des flammes, mais l'ermite des crapauds sourit en absorbant les flammes avec le **Honoo Fûin – Sceau des flammes**. Il sourit avant de bloquer un des deux ninjas avec le **Ranjishigami no jutsu,** le jetant sur le second. Un instant plus tard, l'ermite des crapauds se trouvait au-dessus des deux hommes, utilisant un puissant **Ôdama Rasengan** qui tua les deux sur le coup. Il ne restait plus que leur chef qui avait eu le loisir de voir les techniques de l'ermite crapaud.

\- Tu as bien observé ? demanda Jiraya. Tu es le prochain.

\- Oui c'est cela, je me laisserai pas avoir, Jiraya des Sannin de Konoha.

Jiraya se doutait bien que quelqu'un le reconnaîtrait, mais à vrai dire, il se moquait de savoir cela, puisque l'homme face à lui allait mourir dans ce combat. L'Anbu de Kiri fonça pour le tuer dès le premier échange, mais Jiraya le bloqua avec un mur Doton. Mur aisément découpé en fines lamelles par son tantô. _Rapide, puissant, il est coriace…_ pensa Jiraya en utilisant le Karyuu Endan – Embrasement du Dragon de Feu pour repousser définitivement son ennemi. L'Anbu émergea des flammes et coupa Jiraya au niveau de l'épaule, le blessant efficacement. Maintenant ! _**Taijutsu Ougi, Gun no Sanpo – Pied d'une armée**_ ! pensa Jiraya. Dans une acrobatie bien exécutée, Jiraya se laissa tomber en arrière avant de donner un surpuissant coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'homme.

\- Jiraya… des Sannin, murmura l'homme, désormais au sol et inconscient.

Jiraya prit le tantô de l'homme et lui planta dans le cœur sans le regarder. Se tenant ensuite l'épaule, il constata que son bras gauche, dont l'épaule était bien blessée, ne répondait que difficilement à ce qu'il voulait lui faire faire. Encore une blessure à ajouter à mon dossier médical… _Mais cet Anbu, il était sacrément coriace et bien entraîné pour me blesser aussi bien dès le premier échange,_ pensa Jiraya en se dirigeant vers l'immense sceau. _Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer !_ pensa l'ermite en commençant l'analyse du sceau.

…

Suite au rire démoniaque, Tatsumi et Jinin avaient interrompu leur combat, tandis que des cris de frayeurs se firent entendre. Le chakra déployé était assez puissant, et Tatsumi ne put s'empêcher de penser que les épéistes de Kiri étaient de formidables adversaires. Jinin pesta, mais il ne devait pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude à revoir la Furie des Epéistes, Ringo Ameyuri. Le silence retomba dans le dernier niveau de la prison d'Orba, tandis que des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

De l'ombre avança une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux roux n'avaient pas été épargnés par le temps qu'elle avait passé en prison, tandis que son sourire dévoila ses dents pointues, voir même affûtées. Ses yeux noirs observèrent avec obsession Jinin Akebino. Un sourire encore plus grand naquit alors sur son visage. Elle allait enfin pouvoir assouvir cette soif de vengeance envers cet homme. Jinin et Tatsumi purent alors voir que les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements étaient couverts de sang, tandis qu'elle tenait en main deux tantôs, sans doute pris sur les cadavres d'Anbu.

\- Jinin… j'espère que tu t'es assez amusé avec mon corps, déclara alors Ringo d'une voix fluette, voir même presque enjôleuse. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je te dépèce, repris-t-elle sérieusement.

Jinin était dans une mauvaise passe. Face à lui, il y avait déjà Tatsumi, un ennemi qu'il ne serait pas certain de vaincre en temps normal, tandis que sur le côté s'était présentée Ringo. La folie qui habitait Ringo était certainement énorme, comme d'habitude, mais là n'était pas la question pour l'Akebino. La rousse était dangereuse, voir même très dangereuse. Elle avait tué plusieurs Anbu en quelques années de prison, mais elle n'était pas devenue rachitique… Elle tenait même la forme pour se confronter aisément à plusieurs Anbu de haut niveau.

\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Tatsumi en pointant un sabre dans sa direction.

\- Moi ? Je suis celui qui t'amènera ta vengeance sur un plateau en argent, sourit-il.

\- Mais encore ? demanda Ringo, amusée par la réponse du blond.

\- Si je te dis que je peux te mener à Kisame Hoshigaki ?

Ringo serra ses mains de frustration. Son regard était désormais semblable au cœur d'un incendie. Elle rêvait de se venger de Kisame et Jinin, ceux-là même qui avaient trahi le groupe des Epéistes lors du putsch qu'ils avaient tenté quelques années auparavant. Et cette fois-ci, Ringo le jurerait sur sa vie… Elle vengera les épéistes de Kiri ! Elle fonça vers Jinin, et le choc entre les deux épéistes repoussa même Tatsumi. _Quelle puissance ! Elle est capable de repousser Kabutowari ?!_ s'interrogea Tatsumi en voyant que Jinin n'avait pas réussi à trancher en deux les sabres de Ringo. Cette dernière, un sourire aux lèvres, ne put s'empêcher de commenter cette action.

\- Et bien Jinin, tu pensais que je ne saurais pas que Kabutowari utilisait une nature Doton très inflexible ? demanda-t-elle, amusée. Sans avoir recours à la foudre d'une manière très spécifique, impossible d'outrepasser ton arme.

Jinin accusa le coup. Ringo avait totalement raison sur son arme, mais jamais il n'avouerait cela à voix haute. Ringo était le pire adversaire pour lui. Elle était au courant des possibilités que leur offrait chaque arme mythique du groupe des épéistes. Mais en plus de ça, elle maîtrisait le Raiton comme peu de monde le pouvait. Elle avait immédiatement deviné la faiblesse de Jinin, mais ce dernier n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il tourna sur lui-même pour repousser la rousse. Cette dernière sourit en reculant, avant de se propulser à nouveau vers Jinin.

\- C'est moi la spécialiste des attaques ouragans ! **Niten, Raiu – Tempête Foudroyante** !

Tournant sur elle-même, le chakra foudroyant se dégagea de ses armes, et elle passa aisément dans la défense de Jinin, avant de l'électrocuter avant de lui entailler sévèrement le torse. Le sang coula rapidement, et Jinin tenta de s'échapper, avant de se faire attraper par Ringo qui lui arracha une oreille avec ses dents, avant de lui planter un tantô dans l'épaule gauche. Il arriva néanmoins à se dégager, mais désormais, sa situation était critique. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser son arme de prédilection…

\- C'est fini, non ? demanda la voix de Tatsumi.

Jinin se tourna pour voir une lance de vent l'empaler au niveau du ventre. Il avait complètement oublié Tatsumi à cause de Ringo, et désormais, il n'avait plus aucun espoir de repartir vivant… il devait être une dernière fois utile au Yondaime Mizukage. Il sortit un interrupteur de sa poche à outil. Tatsumi et Ringo s'arrêtèrent alors que Jinin prit la parole, haletant à cause de la douleur.

\- Ceci est relié à la salle des sceaux. Si jamais j'appuie dessus, la prison explosera…

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? demanda alors Tatsumi. Ca fait un moment que je ne perds plus de chakra. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne pourras jamais nous tuer. Je pourrais souffler la puissance d'une explosion, aussi puissante puisse-t-elle être.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Ringo était sur Jinin, son tantô se logeant dans la gorge de l'homme. Alors que Jinin sentit sa vie se terminer d'une manière qu'il aurait préféré éviter, il remarqua que Ringo ne riait pas. Son visage sérieux contrastait beaucoup avec le visage qu'elle affichait d'habitude. Il tenta de parler, mais à cause du coup de Ringo, seul un bruit étouffé sortit de sa gorge…

\- Jinin, puisses-tu reposer en paix, marmonna Ringo.

\- Partons Ringo. Tu dois retrouver tes Kiba pour affronter Kisame.

Cette dernière ramassa Kabutowari, avant de se diriger vers le blond. Un tel allié pourrait l'amuser… mais elle voulait tout d'abord se venger de Kisame. Elle prit alors la parole.

\- J'ai deux objectifs : me venger de Kisame et regrouper les armes des épéistes. Une fois ceci fait, je disparaîtrai. Est-ce clair ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais, on a un deal ? sourit Tatsumi en tendant sa main à Ringo.

Néanmoins, cette dernière s'écroula en arrière. Tatsumi la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol. _Je me doutais qu'elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps après un combat aussi court qu'intense. La prison l'a rouillée…_ pensa Tatsumi avant de partir à la recherche de Jiraya pour quitter la prison.

…

Pendant ce temps, dans la base rebelle, un homme brun, de taille moyenne pour un adulte, ouvrit une porte de chambre. Dans la chambre, qui n'avait rien de personnel, se trouvait simplement un lit et un bureau. Dans le lit, une jeune femme de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux auburn étaient coupés au niveau des épaules, tandis que son visage fin ne laissait voir aucune trace de combat à mort. Le brun s'approcha d'elle, un sourire sur son visage, avant de la secouer légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux avant de tenter de se redresser, avant que l'homme ne lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

\- Crie et je tue tout le monde ici, ordonna l'homme à la rousse.

Des larmes naquirent sur le visage de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne constate avec effroi les yeux de son kidnappeur. Des yeux rouge sang avec des virgules noires. Trois dans chaque œil pour être précis. A peine eut-elle comprit qui était l'homme qu'elle était endormie. L'homme laissa un mot sur le lit avant de prendre Mei Terumi sur son épaule.

\- Mei Terumi, tu seras mon offrande au chaos dans ce pays, rit Itachi Uchiha avant de disparaître.


	12. Au pied du mur

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Bonne année, avec plein de bonnes choses pour 2018, et je vais commencer l'année en m'excusant du retard accumulé ^^ entre le boulot, le perso et les projets que j'ai fait en fin d'année, j'ai été pas mal chargé... mais je reviens gonflé à blocs pour la suite !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **...**

Résumé : désormais sur les terres du pays de l'Eau, Tatsumi et ses amis ont en tête d'arrêter la guerre civile. Commençant par s'allier avec la résistance menée par les membres des clans, ils libèrent Ringo Ameyuri, une kunoichi faisant autrefois partie des sept épéistes de Kiri. Pendant ce temps, Itachi Uchiha, le célébrissime renégat de rang S, s'introduit dans le campement de la résistance pour kidnapper Mei Terumi, la soeur de Sheena Terumi, une des personnalités éminentes de la résistance.  


...

\- Merde ! hurla Sheena Terumi.

La rousse frappa violemment sur la table de réunion, dans le silence le plus total. Les autres membres de la résistance n'avaient pas pu faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher cela. Itachi Uchiha, grand criminel de rang S, avait kidnappé Mei Terumi, la sœur cadette de Sheena. Tout le monde se demandait comme l'Uchiha les avait trouvé et comment diable avait-il pu s'enfuir de leur base avec Mei sans se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit… Mais alors qu'un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, Tatsumi prit la parole.

\- Sheena. Ressaisis-toi, ordonna le Namikaze. Itachi nous a lancé un défi, celui de récupérer Mei. Lui aussi en a plus qu'assez de cette guerre inutile.

Tous observèrent le blond alors qu'il tenta de calmer Sheena. Il avait raison, Itachi leur demandait de mettre un terme à cette guerre, mais tous étaient d'accord sur une chose. Ils devaient stopper Yagura et le règne du sang, une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Itachi et Kisame seront au rendez-vous, et nous aurons besoin de toute la puissance possible pour vaincre l'armée de Yagura et ses acolytes, continua alors Jiraya. Même avec Ameyuri-san, nous aurons du mal à lutter vu l'écart numérique.

Encore une fois, il s'agissait de faits. Sheena savait tout cela, mais elle avait trahi l'unique promesse qu'elle avait pu faire à ses parents avant de les voir partir… protéger sa sœur était son objectif. Elle n'avait que faire de mourir, du moment que sa sœur était en sécurité. Akina, elle aussi soucieuse du sort de Mei, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la Terumi.

\- Nous sommes assez forts pour y arriver, Sheena-san. Nous pourrons sauver ta sœur et mettre fin au règne de Yagura.

\- Une question me taraude l'esprit cependant… pourquoi Itachi Uchiha voudrait une telle guerre civile ? demanda Tatsumaru Zanishô, inquiet.

\- Affaiblir sa proie, répondit sereinement Tatsumi. Itachi est sans doute un des êtres vivants les plus ignobles. Le carnage du clan Uchiha il y a bientôt dix ans le prouve. Il ne reculera devant rien, et je me doute de son objectif : prendre le contrôle du pays de l'eau pour amener un bordel sans nom dans le continent Shinobi, tenta le Namikaze. Nous devons nous préparer intensément. Eux nous attendrons de pied ferme.

Tout le monde acquiesça aux dires de Tatsumi. Ce dernier posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sheena. Son plan serait à la hauteur pour vaincre Itachi et Kisame, tout en leur laissant une opportunité de récupérer Mei. Mais seulement, il faudrait que Sheena soit en état psychologique de se battre, sinon cela ne servirait à rien. Tatsumi s'approcha de Jiraya et lui intima du regard qu'ils allaient faire les choses séparément… Avant de regarder Naruto.

\- Naruto, il est temps de passer au véritable entraînement ! Je vais te préparer pour la bataille.

Tatsumaru, intrigué, se demanda que pourrait apprendre Tatsumi à ce jeune gamin en moins d'une semaine. Néanmoins, l'air assuré habituel chez Tatsumi ne lui donnait aucune inquiétude. Lui se contenta d'appeler tout le monde pour la réunion en vue de préparer la bataille finale. Dans quelques jours, ils marcheraient sur le village caché de la brume, le fief de Yagura…

...

Dans un terrain d'entraînement de la résistance, à l'extérieur, Naruto constata la nuit déjà tombée dans le pays de l'eau. Il faisait quasiment nuit noire, et il s'empressa de se concentrer pour le début de son véritable entraînement avec son nouveau sensei. Tatsumi, quant à lui, semblait observer des points invisibles à l'œil nu. _La force du vent devrait être suffisante par ici_ , pensa le blond.

\- Naruto, pour commencer, tu vas me montrer ce que tu as appris depuis ma démonstration des techniques.

Le blond sourit, avant de concentrer son chakra de manière extrêmement efficace comparé à ce qu'il pouvait faire avant. Tatsumi observa Naruto enchaîner les mudra, préparant son souffle. Un puissant courant d'air sorti de la bouche de l'Uzumaki, laissant Tatsumi pantois. _Et moi qui croyais qu'il n'avait peut-être pas le talent pour utiliser le vent efficacement. Avoir appris en deux semaines cette technique et l'avoir poussé à cette puissance, c'est impressionnant !_ admit le Namikaze avant de pousser le courant d'air sur le côté. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait fait ça aussi facilement. Mais Tatsumi esquiva la question.

\- Tu as peut-être fini d'apprendre le **Kaze no Yaiba – lame du vent** ? demanda le Namikaze, et Naruto acquiesça. Très bien, on va voir ce qu'il donne face au mien. **Fûton, Kaze no Yaiba** ! déclara Tatsumi.

Une lame de vent d'un mètre cinquante se créa sur la main de Tatsumi, tandis que Naruto prépara alors aussi sa technique. C'est alors qu'une lame de cinquante centimètres se créa sur la main de Naruto. Les deux blonds se sourirent, avant de se lancer l'un sur l'autre. Tatsumi donna un coup puissant sur la lame de son élève, et sa grande surprise, celle-ci ne se brisa pas ! Néanmoins, après quelques coups puissants, la lame de Naruto se brisa sèchement. _Impressionnant…_ se contenta de penser Tatsumi en arrêtant sa technique. Désormais assis en tailleur face à face, les deux blonds discutèrent.

\- Tout d'abord, je te félicite. Apprendre ces deux techniques en les poussant aussi loin en aussi peu de temps, c'est assez impressionnant, expliqua Tatsumi, puis il remarqua la mine déçue de Naruto. Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il à l'Uzumaki.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à apprendre le **Tengoku no Onomi – poids du ciel** , râla alors Naruto, avant d'entendre Tatsumi rire. Q-quoi ? Tu te moques de moi !

\- Non, non, l'interrompit Tatsumi. Tu n'avais tout simplement pas le niveau pour d'ores et déjà apprendre cette technique, sourit le Namikaze. Le **Tengoku no Onomi** est une technique que moi seul peut employer telle qu'elle est. Elle est basée sur une technique de l'Arche du Vent, et c'est pour ça que tu auras du mal à l'utiliser. L'objectif que j'avais de t'apprendre une technique est amplement dépassé, au vu de la maîtrise que tu as du **Kaze no Yaiba** et du **Daitopa – Grande percée.** Désormais, je vais t'apprendre à lancer des armes depuis une longue distance. Néanmoins, tu n'auras pas la force pour envoyer des lances de vent surpuissantes, alors je vais t'enseigner des techniques du Yondaime Hokage !

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ?! hurla Naruto.

\- Calmes-toi. Il s'agit de techniques que le Yondaime a utilisées quand il était jeune. Le **Fûton, Fuyumi – Arc du Vent** va te permettre de lancer des flèches de vent basiques, mais ça t'éviteras de lancer des kunai en permanence. Et si jamais tu es assez puissant avec, tu pourras peut-être passer à la vitesse supérieure assez rapidement. Et j'aurais également une autre technique à t'apprendre, mais je ne pense pas qu'on aura le temps… pensa à voix haute le blond.

Tatsumi s'amusa de l'excitation qui naissait chez Naruto au défi qu'il venait d'évoquer. _Si je peux commencer à t'enseigner le poing du vent… ce serait une avancée extraordinaire_ , pensa alors le renégat. Le blond fit alors une démonstration de sa technique à Naruto.

\- Je te préviens, je ne suis pas un expert à l'utilisation des arcs. Mais sache que c'était sans aucun doute l'arme de prédilection du Yondaime Hokage. Sa technique ultime peut passer au travers des montagnes sans efforts, préviens Tatsumi.

Un minuscule arc se créa dans sa main. L'arc fait de vent était à peine visible à l'œil nu. Tatsumi semblait se concentrer pour faire l'arme la plus propre possible, mais un arc, c'était pas vraiment son truc… Néanmoins, un projectile de vent se dessina dans l'air pour être tiré avec l'arc. Tatsumi regarda le blond.

\- Admire le rocher là-bas, pointa Tatsumi de sa main libre.

A la droite de Tatsumi se trouvait un rocher haut de deux mètres et large de trois. Le blond pointa l'arc dans cette direction avant de tirer d'un coup sec sa flèche. La flèche percuta le rocher à une vitesse ahurissante et le transperça de part et part. Naruto semblait halluciner lorsqu'il put voir le rocher s'écrouler. Il était désormais en admiration devant cette arme, mais il savait une chose. Cela lui demanderait du temps pour être prêt. Tatsumi, de son côté, put voir que Naruto grandissait en tant que ninja. Le **Rasengan** et le **Kaze no Yaiba** lui fournissent une attaque de pointe en courte distance, tandis que le **Daitopa** et le **Fuyumi** lui donneront une assurance certaine dans les attaques de longue distance. _Naruto, tu vas devenir un ninja formidable,_ pensa Tatsumi avant de s'éloigner pour laisser travailler son disciple.

\- Vers minuit on fait une réunion pour la bataille finale, alors sois présent et apte à poser des questions, prévint le Namikaze.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une minuscule salle de réunion, l'ensemble du groupe de Tatsumi était là, ainsi que Tatsumaru et Sheena. Jiraya les avait conviés pour qu'ils puissent intégrer leurs plans dans la stratégie de la rébellion. Tout d'abord, Tatsumi choisit de galvaniser ses amis pour cette bataille sans aucun doute fatidique pour le pays de l'eau.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, Itachi Uchiha se cache derrière Yagura, le Mizukage. Itachi est, pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais croisé, un ninja incroyablement doué, mais qui semble être aussi vil et démoniaque que son talent est grand, ce qui veut dire beaucoup de choses à son propos. Avec lui se trouve aussi Kisame Hoshigaki, un des anciens épéistes de Kiri.

\- Comment les vaincre ? demanda Akina, inquiète et appuyée contre un mur les bras croisés.

\- Simplement. Oubliez Itachi, décréta Tatsumi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?! hurla Sheena, inquiète de ce que demandait le Namikaze.

\- Je suis le seul capable de le vaincre, répondit alors le blond. Aussi forte que tu sois, Sheena-chan, tu ne pourras rien face à ce monstre. Même moi, je ne suis pas assuré d'être victorieux.

Jiraya soupira, et tous se concentrèrent sur lui. L'ermite décida alors d'appuyer les dires de son disciple.

\- Tatsumi a raison. Personne ne pourra lutter contre Itachi si ce dernier utilise l'Arche du Feu. Et même dans ce cas, nous ne sommes pas vainqueurs car le feu l'emporte sur le vent. On pari contre les statistiques… commenta l'ermite.

\- Pas forcément, contredit Minamoto, silencieux depuis là. Itachi ne doit pas connaître la plupart des techniques des Namikaze, ces derniers étant éteints depuis plus longtemps que les Uchiha. Nous avons l'avantage de connaître ses forces.

Tous regardèrent alors Tatsumi avec une certaine anxiété. Le Namikaze allait affronter l'ennemi le plus fort du camp adverse, sans aucun doute. Et pourtant il semblait serein, comme d'habitude.

\- Tatsumi-san, commença Hinata. N'es-tu pas anxieux ? demanda la Hyûga.

\- Non, il est arrogant, corrigea Sheena, colérique.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda alors Tatsumi à la Terumi. Je suis le plus à même de comprendre à quel point Itachi est un ninja terrifiant, déclara-t-il les poings fermés de colère. Néanmoins, je connais bien les Uchiha et ses petits tours de passe-passe ne marcheront pas avec moi, déclara le Namikaze avec un sourire.

Jiraya observa son disciple avec une certaine nervosité. _Il doit parler de Satsuki Uchiha, celle avec qui il a passé de nombreuses années à travailler sous ma tutelle,_ réfléchit Jiraya. L'enseignement d'un Uchiha était certainement un atout de poids, mais un combat aussi difficile était tout sauf prévisible. Et Jiraya craignait les répercussions dans le monde entier. Un tel combat serait alors l'objet de nombreuses discussions, et l'ermite des crapauds savait très bien que les informateurs de tous les pays s'arracheraient des informations sur Itachi Uchiha, mais aussi à propos de Tatsumi.

\- Mais assez parlé de moi et Itachi, conclut Tatsumi. Concernant Kisame, je veux que deux personnes en particulier s'en occupent. Minamoto et Ringo. En tant qu'épéistes, vous devrez être capables de le retenir, prévint Tatsumi. Néanmoins, il n'est pas considéré comme un nukenin de rang S pour rien. Il est très fort et il va falloir être prudent. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'il n'aide pas Itachi.

\- Comment saurons-nous où le trouver ? demanda Minamoto.

\- Aucune difficulté là-dedans, intervint Tatsumaru. Kisame est officiellement un général de Kiri. Il dirigera un des flancs d'attaque.

Minamoto acquiesça avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Plus rien ne le concernait, et à partir de maintenant, il se contenterai de suivre les ordres de Tatsumi et Ringo. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui s'occuperai de quoi. Tatsumaru prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

\- Jiraya-dono, en l'absence de Tatsumi, j'aimerai que vous meniez une partie de nos troupes au front, proposa le Zanishô.

Tout le monde fut surpris de la demande de Tatsumaru à l'ermite des crapauds. Ce dernier croisa les bras tandis qu'un air anxieux apparu sur son visage. En effet, l'absence de Tatsumi du front ne jouait pas à l'avantage de la rébellion. Néanmoins, la présence de Jiraya ajoutait un équilibre à celui fournit par Sheena Terumi et Tatsumaru Zanishô.

\- Tatsumaru-san, j'accepte votre offre et dirigerai un front avec honneur. Néanmoins, j'aimerai que mon affiliation soit le moins possible dévoilée au monde ninja. Vous comprenez je suppose…

\- Bien sûr Jiraya-dono… je comprends que Konoha ne doit pas être pointée du doigt suite à la mort prochaine de Yagura, déclara le brun.

\- Et pour nous ? demanda alors Akina, soucieuse.

\- Ce serait bien d'éloigner Naruto et Hinata du champ de bataille, en effet, réfléchit Tatsumaru. Vous n'avez pas l'âge d'être plongé dans une guerre pareille.

\- Au contraire, contredit Tatsumi. Naruto est un Jinchûriki et Hinata-chan une ancienne résidente de Kumo. Naruto, Hinata-chan, vous resterez avec Akina-chan, ordonna le blond. Avec elle, vous serez en sécurité.

\- Et pourquoi je me les coltine ? demanda Akina, désespérée. C'est pas que je vous aime pas, déclara-t-elle aux deux cadets, mais je pourrais être plus utile au front… râla la Senju.

\- Akina-chan, sois sérieuse… ils gêneront tout le monde. Si tu fais ça, je t'aiderai à trouver la vérité, proposa Tatsumi.

Akina serra ses poings de frustration. _Il connait mon objectif, et rien que ça lui donne un avantage psychologique énorme…_ pensa la Senju, qui accepta tout de même la demande du Namikaze, à contrecœur. Tatsumaru frappa alors dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous.

\- Bien. Maintenant que votre stratégie de groupe est définie, il est temps de se reposer et de se préparer pour cette bataille qui marquera un tournant dans l'histoire du pays de l'Eau.

...

Quatre jours plus tard, le camp des résistants était en pleine effervescence au zénith, malgré la bataille approchant. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Tatsumi n'était plus visible par qui que ce soit. Enfermé dans une pièce étroite, le blond était en train de réfléchir à son combat pendant plusieurs jours, enchaînant les planifications mentales les plus corsées.

\- Fais chier, marmonna Tatsumi.

En quatre jours, il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de dépasser l'Itachi Uchiha qu'il connaissait, même en y réfléchissant plus de quinze heures par jour.

Il passait tout en revue de ce qu'il connaissait de l'Uchiha. Le style liant le Sharingan et le Katon, le Taijutsu brutal des Uchiha, ou encore les Genjutsu à foison d'Itachi. Mais à chaque simulation mentale de Tatsumi, Itachi reprenait le dessus en changeant de style de combat. _Comment peut-il être aussi polyvalent et puissant ?_ se demanda le Namikaze, frustré.

\- Tatsumi ? Plateau repas, déclara une fois féminine.

Le blond concéda à manger ce soir-là. Il avait besoin de toute sa puissance pour le lendemain. Il se leva doucement, ses muscles se réveillant en même temps, avant d'ouvrir la porte à une blonde visiblement agacée.

\- Enfin tu acceptes de manger… soupira la Senju. Tu voulais te rendre malade ? demanda Akina.

\- Excuses-moi, Akina-chan, marmonna Tatsumi. Je ne trouve pas d'issue… grogna le blond en prenant le plateau repas des mains de la Senju.

Il ne referma pas la porte derrière lui, et Akina en profita pour entrer, prenant le temps de fermer la porte, les isolant du reste du campement. Le blond, déjà assis en tailleur, pris alors la parole.

\- Comment vont les préparatifs ? demanda le Namikaze.

\- Bien. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. On en a pour une heure de trajet jusqu'à Kiri.

\- La bataille se déroulera donc principalement de jour, soupira Tatsumi. Au moins, je serai à égalité sur la vue contre Itachi.

\- Il est si fort que ça ? demanda Akina. Pourquoi ne pas amener Sheena-san, ou même moi ? commença la fille de Tsunade.

Tatsumi reposa le bol de riz qu'il était en train de dévorer. Il posa son regard sur le visage d'Akina, avant de répondre à la Senju.

\- Ecoute, cette affaire entre Itachi et moi est personnelle, commença Tatsumi. Je sais très bien que mes chances de réussite augmenteront avec toi ou Tatsumaru à mes côtés. Néanmoins, je ne suis plus ce genre de personne. Désormais je suis du genre à combattre seul.

\- Pourquoi nous as-tu réunis alors ? demanda alors la Senju d'une voix plus forte que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Tatsumi, surpris, ne sut quoi répondre. C'est à ce moment qu'Akina en profita, pour une fois que Tatsumi était bouche bée.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, Tatsumi ? Tu as peur de te retrouver seul, comme bon nombre de ninjas. Tu ne considères pas ta vie comme précieuse, mais les autres la juge comme telle !

Akina avait l'air furieuse. Tatsumi ne put qu'admirer la Senju en colère, qui la rendait étrangement charismatique. La blonde put alors voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du Namikaze. Ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Sans rien comprendre, Tatsumi sentit une puissante claque s'abattre sur sa joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tourna la tête pour voir une Akina essoufflée, émotionnellement troublée par leur discussion.

\- Pourquoi ? commença-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu aussi peu d'estime pour toi-même ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

\- Akina, commença Tatsumi, sérieux.

La blonde le fixa. L'air sérieux sur le visage de Tatsumi en disait long sur la suite de la discussion. Mais l'impression qui se dégagea du Namikaze paralysa la fille de Tsunade. Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de continuer à parler.

\- Je te demande de m'écouter, car ce que je vais te dire est de la plus haute importance.

\- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas me couper pendant mon récit, ordonna Tatsumi.

\- J-je te le promets, bafouilla Akina, inquiète.

Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait, ou plutôt tout ce qu'il devait lui raconter. Elle voulait comprendre l'énigme qu'il était. Il lui raconta tout d'abord qu'il venait d'un monde dans lequel Konoha n'était plus, qu'Itachi les avait trahis, mais il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir trahi Konoha.

Il lui raconta son histoire, n'oubliant ni Jiraya, ni Satsuki. En parlant de cette dernière, Tatsumi sentit un besoin être assouvi. Le besoin d'extérioriser ses pensées, ses émotions. Akina n'avait jamais vu Tatsumi, d'habitude plaisantin et calme comme jamais, dans un tel état. Et elle comprit la raison, lorsqu'il raconta qui avait mis une fin définitive à son bonheur.

Lui qui aurait dû être père, vivant un bonheur indescriptible avec sa petite-amie, avait tout perdu du jour au lendemain. Lors du récit, Akina faillit le couper, mais le blond la foudroya du regard pour qu'elle reste immobile.

Le récit avait duré plusieurs heures, et désormais, la nuit était tombée. Tatsumi souffla un grand coup, tandis qu'il sentit un poids s'être partiellement retiré de son fardeau. Akina ne pouvait que se contenter d'observer le Namikaze avec un regard mêlant pitié et tristesse. L'homme, observant cela, la gratifia d'un sourire amusé.

\- Pas besoin de prendre cet air horrifié, Akina-chan. Je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de mourir face à Itachi. J'ai des gens à venger.

\- La vengeance, c'est donc ce que tu veux ? demanda la Senju.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de vengeance. Comme je te l'ai dit, Itachi, dans mon monde, est un traître de Konoha. Mais je compte bien lui faire payer sa trahison, dans ce monde ou un autre. En plus de ça, il interrompt mes préparations pour la suite de ma quête pour la paix.

Akina observa Tatsumi d'un regard critique. Elle acceptait que le blond ait ses objectifs, mais elle semblait être en désaccord avec les méthodes qu'il voulait employer. Le Namikaze sourit avant de prendre la parole.

\- Puisque nous en sommes aux confidences. J'aimerai quelque chose, Akina-chan. Si jamais je reviens en vie, ça te dirai de traîner quelques temps avec nous ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Tout d'abord étonnée, puis ensuite de marbre face à cette question, la blonde sourit énigmatiquement avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle se contenta de regarder le Namikaze avec un sourire amusé sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi pas, se contenta de répondre Akina, laissant le blond seul.

...

Le lendemain, aux aurores, dans un campement de Kiri. Placé au sud de Kiri, le camp militaire était à l'abri des menaces rebelles, à un tel point que les ninjas placés dans ce camp étaient pour le moins laissés tranquilles par la hiérarchie Kirienne.

\- C'est bien tranquille aujourd'hui… marmonna un garde en baillant à moitié.

Tout se passa en un instant… le camp se fit anéantir en moins d'une minute. Après tout, que pouvait faire une vingtaine de ninjas face à l'armée rebelle, grande de deux milles ninjas.

\- Dispersion ! Composez les trois corps armés !

Dans un cri de guerre commun, les deux milles ninjas de l'armée rebelle se divisa en trois corps, prêts à passer à l'assaut contre Kiri. Le village caché de la brume était attaquable par toute la partie sud, puisque la partie nord était d'une part très bien gardée en temps normal, mais surtout, leur objectif ne pouvait pas être dans la partie nord du village, qui était depuis quelques années un quartier fantôme de Kiri. Le QG de Yagura devait sans doute se trouver en plein milieu du village, au niveau du lac Shôwo.

Le premier corps armé, dirigé par Jiraya, l'ermite des crapauds, allait attaquer par le sud-est. Son armée, grande de six cents ninjas, était principalement dotée d'experts en Ninjutsu. L'énorme avantage de l'armée de Jiraya était sa vitesse incroyable qui lui permit d'avancer à une allure frénétique contre les murs de Kiri.

La seconde partie de l'armée rebelle, dirigée par Sheena Terumi, allait s'élancer vers la partie centrale du mur de Kiri, la mieux gardée. Les huit cents ninjas de son armée étaient liés par une grande polyvalence. Une qualité qui leur permettrait sans aucun doute de se confronter aux pires situations.

La dernière armée, grande de six cents ninjas rebelles, était dirigée par Tatsumaru Zanishô, le leader de la résistance. Dans ce groupe se trouvaient la plupart des ninjas du clan Zanishô, ainsi que de puissants utilisateurs de Ninjutsu. Ce fût aussi dans ce groupe qu'Akina, Naruto et Hinata avaient pris place.

En ce jour…

Le pays de l'Eau changea à jamais…

 _Je n'avais que peu d'espoirs dans cette bataille. Notre lutte paraissait tellement folle et insensée. Pourtant, lorsque j'avais vu Tatsumi pour la première fois… je me suis permise à avoir de l'espoir._

 _Sheena Terumi_

...

\- Jiraya-dono ! L'armée ennemie vient à notre rencontre !

Jiraya analysa les paroles des différents éclaireurs qui revenaient vers lui. L'armée adverse semblait être grande de mille ninjas de Kiri, la plupart très expérimentés au Kenjutsu. L'ermite tenta d'établir rapidement une stratégie. Avoir une trentaine de cavaliers lui permettrait de garder un équilibre précaire.

\- Je veux tous les cavaliers sur la bordure de notre armée. Nous nous disperserons pour ne pas être encerclés ! s'exclama l'ermite des crapauds. Si on se fait coincé, on est mort !

\- A vos ordres !

L'ermite sourit en accélérant, dépassant la majorité de ses troupes. Il n'avait pas le choix, mais tant pis si cela dévoilait son affiliation à Konoha. Il se mordit le pouce et enchaîna quelques mudras. _Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main cette fois !_ pensa le Sannin. **_Kuchiyose no jutsu_ **_!_ pensa l'ermite en posant sa main au sol.

Un immense crapaud, haut de dix mètres et de couleur magenta sortit de nulle part. Avec Jiraya sur sa tête, un rire gras se fit entendre sur les plaines de cette bataille.

\- Ah, Jiraya-san ! hurla le crapaud géant. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton invocation ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Gamaken ! Bienvenue à Kiri ! répondit d'une voix forte l'ermite des crapauds.

\- Ah ! Je n'étais jamais venu ici ! Compte sur moi, je vais t'aider !

En un bond, Gamaken avait plongé au cœur des troupes ennemi, son sasumata virevoltant dans une main et son bouclier dans une autre. D'un coup sec il envoya valser une cinquantaine d'ennemis.

\- Abattez cette chose ! cria un ninja de Kiri.

Une veine battit furieusement chez Gamaken. Il entendait le même discours à chaque fois, et cela devenait franchement énervant ! Il serra son arme avec plus de force qu'auparavant, avant de frapper avec une précision chirurgicale l'homme qui l'avait insulté de chose.

\- Je suis un crapaud ! Pas une chose ! hurla Gamaken avec fureur.

\- Ken-san, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses, je sens un chakra puissant parmi ces ninjas… semblait murmurer Jiraya.

Le crapaud, sentant toute la confiance de Jiraya à son égard, sembla se calmer. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises en voyant plus attaques se diriger vers lui. Il sauta habilement en l'air, esquivant une myriade d'armes et de techniques Ninjutsu.

\- Ken-san, je compte sur toi ! cria Jiraya. **Katon, Akuma no Iki – Souffle des Démons** ! hurla Jiraya après une dizaine de mudras.

Gamaken sourit intérieurement. Ceci lui rappelait les batailles livrées avec Jiraya dans différents pays lors de la jeunesse de ce dernier. Le crapaud du mont Myôboku cracha un torrent d'huile pour embraser plus que nécessaire les troupes ennemies.

A leur grande surprise, l'attaque de Jiraya et Gamaken fût balayée par magie. Le crapaud et celui qui l'avait invoqué retombèrent au sol, là où tous les entendait. C'est alors que les troupes dirigées par l'ermite arrivèrent. Ce dernier sourit, avant de s'adresser à son ami.

\- Merci Ken-san, tu m'as été d'une grande aide, sourit l'ermite.

\- De rien, Jiraya-san, et j'espère ne pas avoir été un fardeau trop lourd ! s'exclama Gamaken.

Et il disparut dans un gigantesque écran de fumée. Jiraya retomba donc sur la terre ferme. En l'air, il sentit un ninja hostile proche de lui, avant de voir une lame de chakra l'attaquer violemment. Les cheveux de Jiraya le protégèrent à l'aide du **Ranjishigami no jutsu – technique de la crinière de lion hirsute,** et ils s'enroulèrent tout autour de lui, le faisant ressembler à un porc-épic. _C'était juste,_ pensa l'ermite des crapauds. Le coup le fit partir violemment en direction du sol, mais l'ermite parvint à se rattraper pour ne pas être envoyé trop loin de son ennemi.

Désormais en face de lui se trouvait un homme assez petit, dont les traits du visage laissaient deviner qu'il devait avoir presque vingt-cinq ans. Vêtu de la tenue standard des Jounin de Kiri, l'homme se démarquait par ses dents de requin et ses cheveux blancs. L'homme tenait d'une seule main une arme appuyée sur son épaule. L'arme était pour le moins étrange. Il s'agissait d'une arme quasi-identique à Samehada, mais beaucoup plus courte et avec deux manches pour la tenir convenablement. _Ces deux manches ne sont pas de la décoration… cette arme doit peser immensément lourd pour être aussi puissante,_ réfléchit Jiraya.

L'homme s'avança vers lui et se stoppa dix mètres devant l'ermite. Les autres ninjas semblèrent l'éviter, mais Jiraya ne faisait que le fixer, cherchant une faille dans sa démarche assurée.

\- Jiraya des Sannin, déclara alors l'homme. Pas très discret, pour un ninja de votre réputation, se moqua l'homme.

\- Et tu es ? demanda l'ermite en retour.

\- Chôjuro, Jounin de Kiri, un des généraux de l'armée de Mizukage-sama, et aussi membre des nouveaux épéistes de Kiri.

Jiraya comprit immédiatement. Ce Chôjuro n'était pas un adversaire à sous-estimer, même pour un ninja de sa trempe. Il devait avoir un niveau sensiblement égal à celui de Zabuza ou de Ringo pour faire partie de ce groupe tant idolâtré par les ninjas du clan Zanishô, pourtant expert en armes blanches. L'ermite du mont Myôboku se mit en position de combat, rapidement imité par son adversaire.

...

Dix minutes plus tard, sur la partie centrale du mur, les forces de Sheena peinaient à avancer ou à prendre un quelconque avantage, qu'il soit psychologique ou physique. La défense centrale de Kiri était impressionnante en tous points. Et la Terumi avait du mal à l'admettre, mais elle ne voyait aucun défaut dans cette défense.

Etant hors de portée des ennemis, la Terumi avait pourtant un point d'observation parfait, mais rien à faire. La personne qui dirigeait ce flan devait être un stratège hors pair, et la jeune femme savait de qui il s'agissait, sans même la voir. La kunoichi la plus forte du pays, Tsumi Naja, également capitaine en chef de l'Anbu du pays de l'Eau.

\- Escouade deux et trois, avec moi ! ordonna l'auburn.

Elle s'élança vers la muraille sous les plaintes des trois stratèges qui l'accompagnaient. Leur position était cruciale, et ils se devaient de prendre la position ennemie avant que les flancs ne se fassent anéantir par les troupes de Yagura.

Mais la Terumi avait un autre objectif, et c'était celui de retrouver sa sœur et la sauver des griffes d'Itachi Uchiha. Et le seul moyen était d'être à l'affût du combat de Tatsumi contre l'Uchiha. Mais une chose taraudait son esprit… comment savoir qu'un tel combat allait avoir lieu ?!

...

\- Une autre escouade ennemie à dix heures ! s'exclama un cavalier.

La situation du groupe de Tatsumaru était déjà assez pitoyable. Les troupes de Kisame étaient composées à moitié par l'Anbu et l'autre moitié par des utilisateurs de Kenjutsu assez puissants. Mais le clan Zanishô ne se laissait pas faire ! A six cents contre mille cinq cents, la lutte était acharnée et ils n'avaient pas la moindre minute de repos.

\- Une percée sur notre flanc droit ! hurla un homme.

Une soixantaine de ninjas ennemis avait percé la formation de Tatsumaru en plein milieu. Lui qui avait choisi une formation pour percer le mur aussi rapidement que possible, avec lui à la pointe, se retrouvait dans une situation épineuse moins de vingt minutes après le début de la guerre…

Akina, Naruto et Hinata se retrouvait en plein milieu de l'endroit percé dans le flanc, et tous trois se mirent à sourirent, tandis que les deux Jounins dirigeant l'escouade se retrouvèrent face à Naruto et Hinata.

\- Naruto, Hinata ! je vous les laisse ! Je vais regrouper notre escouade ! hurla Akina.

Le jeune ninja blond et la détentrice du Byakugan sourirent en acquiesçant à la blonde. Cette dernière commença à s'agiter, priant pour que les deux tiennent les quelques minutes qu'il lui fallait pour réorganiser le flanc droit de l'attaque. Elle enchaîna les mudras, avant de mordre au sang son pouce.

\- **Kuchiyose no jutsu** ! hurla Akina en posant sa main au sol.

Une limace longue de quatre mètres apparut sur le champ de bataille. De couleur blanche et rouge, elle était différente de Katsuyu, l'invocation personnelle de Tsunade, sa mère. La limace observa la jeune Senju, apparemment dépitée.

\- Akina, ça fait longtemps ! Et tu me fais venir en plein champ de bataille ?! Mais tu es devenue folle depuis le temps ! réprimanda l'invocation.

\- Désolée Tsumiya-san, s'excusa brièvement Akina. J'ai besoin de tes capacités de soins multiples ! Mes amis luttent contre les ninjas de Kiri, aide-moi !

La limace observa brièvement le champ de bataille. Un surnombre évidemment allait sans doute mener les ninjas de Kiri à la victoire… sauf si Akina dévoilait sa vraie puissance. Décidant de dévoiler cette kunoichi au monde, Tsumiya commença à se diviser.

\- Garde ton chakra, ordonna d'une voix autoritaire Tsumiya. Tu en auras besoin !

Soufflant de joie à l'idée de pouvoir garder son chakra, Akina observa la limace se mettre au travail. Elle aussi devait aider la résistance ! Elle s'activa de son côté pour regrouper les ninjas encore sur pieds pour contrattaquer.


End file.
